Story of a Guilty Heart: Tough Decisions
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Fourth story in a series. Problems seem to endlessly pile up on the XMen. Phoenix is out on a rampage and the XMen try to stop her. However, a bigger threat lurks in the shadows, and soon some XMen are possessed and captured. Read & Review!
1. Prologue

A/N: We're back for more action! This is the fourth story in my overly long series. Right here's the full summary:

The X-Men have found Phoenix's next place of attack and leave to L.A. to head her off, where someone there awaits a certain X-Woman. During a fight full of action (Or at least I hope it is), Rogue realizes her power isn't really the curse she believed it to be. Further along the X-Men learn what it's like to have friends being possessed.

Here's where the relationshipd stand: Rogue strongly dislikes Remy, who's in love with her, and Matt's still got a thing for her; X-23 hates Pietro's guts, Wanda and John are consistently flirting with each other, but who know's what Wanda's thinking; Kitty's dating Piotr, Jubilee's still with Bobby, those two are obvious. Scott and Jean were planning on getting married but with the Phoenix, who know's whats going to happen? Oh wait... I do! I know what's going to happen!

So read my story, hopefully you like it and reviews are very, extremely helpful!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

**Story of a Guilty Heart: Tough Decisions**

**Prologue**

A man in a metal suit filled up a syringe with a shining blue liquid. His red eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried not to spill any of the blue substance. He was standing in a dimly lighted room.

_Don't spill any of it_. A quiet voice warned inside of the man's head.

"Don't worry master. I won't lose a drop." He said in a focused and reassuring voice. A minute later the liquid let out a small puff of green gas and the needle was filled to the brim. "It's finished." He said to the empty room.

_Good_.

"Anything else?" He asked, knowing very well that he needed nothing at the moment.

_No. So be gone!_

"Yes. Of course." The man tucked the needle onto his brown belt loop.

_Make sure you don't miss._

"Yes master."

_And be sure nobody's watching Stryfe. If anyone sees it, this mission will be a failure and the whole plan will be ruined._

"Don't worry. It'll happen so fast they won't know that she was hit." Stryfe said, a sly grin making it's way to his face.

_Just make sure it all goes right._ Every word stressed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Stryfe swung his cloak around him and disappeared from the room, without a sound.

* * *

A/N: That's the prologue. The first chapter will be coming soon. 


	2. All In a Matter of Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I do, however, own Julia, Matt, Stacey & Dawn.

* * *

All in a Matter of Trust**

"So, everyone will be required to go to Los Angeles to fight and hopefully get rid of Phoenix for good." Xavier finished his speech.

Scott spoke before anyone else. "Do you think it's possible to save Jean? And how do you know she's heading to L.A.?" He asked.

Xavier pressed his fingers together and stared at Scott. "I believe we can save Jean. As for how I found out..." He hesitated.

_Please don't say it was me. Please don't say it was me. _Rogue was praying he wouldn't say it was her that told him.

"One of your team members came forward to me with this information. I will not say who, but if you trust your team mates as I do, then there shouldn't be an issue." He said, a smile on his face.

Scott was still frowning. It was so clear he wanted to know. However, Rogue could feel four pair of eyes on her. Pyro, Peter, Matt and Lance had probably guessed it was her, considering her sudden need to speak to the Professor a half hour or so ago.

"Well!" Logan said abruptly making his way to the door. "I'm not going to sit around. Let's get down to L.A."

"Yah!" Jubilee and Kitty raced out of the room after Logan.

Storm rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'he needs patience.'

Betsy and her exited the room together. Betsy let out a small laugh and whispered to Ororo. "He's right, you know luv." Warren quickly followed his girlfriend, his wings pressed to his back.

Everyone filed slowly out of the room, except Danielle, who had volunteered to stay behind and watch over Dawn and Stacey. Xavier told Sam to stay too, just to watch over the mansion. He had been disappointed until Scott told him he was in charge.

When Rogue left the office, she noticed Lance and Mystique having an argument. John stood off to the side, looking uncertain.

"Excuse me, Rogue." Xavier wheeled up to the fighting pair. Curious, Rogue followed.

"Damn it Mystique. We stayed cooped up all day. All I'm asking is if I can join the X-Men for this one mission. It'll give me something to do."

Mystique rolled her eyes and looked ready to smack Lance across the face. "What you're basically telling me is that you want to join the X-Men and betray your real team mates." Lance didn't reply, but he looked nervous. Mystique gasped. "Fine! Join the X-Men! Just don't expect to come back to us!" She hissed and stormed away.

Lance smirked. "Your leadership was crappy anyways!" He yelled after her.

Xavier smiled. "I'm glad to see you'll be joining us Lance."

John clapped Lance on the back. "Welcome to the team Avalanche!" He said, leading Lance away to get a uniform before they left.

"Hey, Rogue? Can we talk?" Rogue inwardly sighed as she turned around slowly to see Peter and Matt looking at her. She would have laughed at the defiant look on Piotr's face if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Can this wait? Were about to go on a mission. And I don't want to delay them." She pointed to the team members that were boarding the Blackbird.

Matt crossed his arms but it was Peter that spoke. "No it can't. Not unless you want others to listen in." Peter took Rogue's silence as an indication to continue. "You were fine, then you just pass out. When you wake up, you have to suddenly talk to the Professor?" He asked dumbly.

"Then." Matt continued. "The Professor calls a meeting and tells everyone that Phoenix is going to L.A. and he got the info from one of his team mates." Matt stopped talking and him and Peter looked at Rogue for an explanation.

Rogue thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. It probably would be best if she told someone. Keeping all these secrets and feelings bottled up couldn't be good for her.

"Okay." She ran a hand through her hair and kept her eyes directed to the ground. "But what I say, you can't tell anyone else. Got it?" She looked up to see them nodding, realizing the seriousness of it.

"Okay right. Where to begin?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Well I guess this started the week I left the school to go to Alkali Lake."

Peter seemed shocked. "A month ago? Alkali Lake was a month ago. Two months if you include Miss Grey's death."

"No. The week I left." She shook her head, a hand running through her white and brown hair. "Well, Jean kept sending me these weird messages. Telepathically and in dreams. She kept saying she needed help. That's why I left. I went to go find her."

Peter made a small noise that sounded like 'oh.' Matt looked even more confused. "What does that have to do with this?"

Rogue looked around to make sure they were still alone. "Well, I was in the middle of class, and she sent me a dream about rescuing her." Rogue pointed out. "She made me pass out, so she could tell me where Phoenix was heading. She only had a few minutes to tell me. She said Phoenix was heading to Denver then L.A. We'd never make it to Denver in time so she said to go straight to L.A."

Rogue debated for a moment if she should tell them the rest. Matt spoke up. "Man that's uh... weird." He whispered starring at her in shock.

Peter crossed his arms. "You should have told us Rogue. You know you can tell us." He stressed the word.

"Yah? That's not the worst part." She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the conversation would just leave her mind.

"Rogue whatever happens, promise me you'll stop Phoenix. Whatever the cost is." Jean said sternly, anxiety in her voice and facial features.

Rogue could feel herself slipping away from the small scene. She fought to hold on a little longer. "Jean. I can't. We couldn't possibly-" Rogue felt tears prick her eyes.

"Damn it Rogue!" Jean yelled. She had abandoned fidgeting with her hands. "Phoenix will stop at nothing to destroy the world. I fight for control but she's too powerful. If it comes to it, you must kill her! Or else the lives of innocent people are at stake!" Jean took a deep breath then continued in a calmer voice. "Do I have your word?" She asked slowly.

Rogue felt as if she had lost control of her body as she dipped her head once in a nod. Rogue saw Jean visibly relax and smile before the image faded completely.

Peter looked deep in thought. He was staring at the ground. "I see. Now I understand." He said slowly. 

Rogue wanted to throw something, watch it shatter then throw something else. "No, you don't Peter." She tried to remain clam. "Nobody gets it. And it bothers me when they say that they do I understand. Jean practically told me to kill her. And you know what's worse?" She asked, her anger firing up. "I promised her. I promised I'd stop Phoenix at all costs. But Jean told me that the only thing that could stop her was death. Now I'm going to be stuck with everyone hating me."

Rogue turned away and rubbed her face, as tears fell down her cheeks.

Rogue didn't look at Piotr as he rested a hand on her shoulder and lead her in the direction of the Blackbird.

"It'll be okay Rogue." Matt said, squeezing her other shoulder. "Besides if you tell the others they'll probably understand." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Some will. Other's won't. Scott just got Jean back, and now's she all possessed. He'll hate me! Logan will hate me! Everyone will hate me!" She growled.

Peter squeezed her shoulder hard. She let out a tiny gasp of pain. Peter spoke quietly as they walked up the ramp. "We won't hate you. They'll... we'll all understand. I promise." He let go of her shoulder and walked to the back of the Blackbird where Kitty was smiling at her boyfriend.

Logan had turned around in his seat and was staring at Rogue, eyebrow raised. "Are you alright, kid?" He asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yah. I'm fine." She walked to the back and took a seat with Wanda.

Wanda was smiling like she had a secret. "That mission was awesome."

Rogue smiled as she tuck a bit of white hair behind her ear. "I'm sure it was. Getting to fight Phoenix and all." She said in a voice that hid a secret of it's own.

Wanda let out a laugh. "Oh. I wasn't talking about that. Talking about the fact I got a good hour and a half away from John." She let out a laugh of amusement.

Rogue let out a small laugh of her own, not the usual full-hearted one she usually laughed.

Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Wanda. "Aw. Something's bothering you. Spill." She said in her voice that everyone referred to as the 'don't-ask-questions-just-answer' tone.

Rogue shook her head. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." She said, but knowing Wanda wouldn't believe it.

Wanda rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, then staring Rogue right in the eye. "I may have only known you a month, but I actually know you very well. You're lying to me. You just lied to Logan. And you lied to Jubilee."

Rogue was startled. It must be serious if Wanda was referring to the others as their actual name.

"So. Tell me. You know I can keep a secret. Unlike squeaky voice back their." She hitched a thumb over her shoulder to indicate Kitty who was chattering loudly to Peter. "So? Do you trust me?" She asked.

* * *

A/N: Is it good so far? 


	3. She Wasn't Lying

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

* * *

She Wasn't Lying**

Rogue may have appeared calm on the inside, but inside she was hyper-ventilating. They had arrived in L.A. an hour ago, and there was no sign of Phoenix. Some people like Scott, were willing to wait all day, if they had too. Others like Logan, were getting impatient and began suspecting that it had been some false hope.

They had managed to clear some of the main roads, so when Phoenix came, civilians didn't get injured in the battle.

Finally Storm began agreeing with Logan. "Professor. We've been waiting a long time. Perhaps Phoenix isn't coming and it was a plan to get us out of the way of the other cities she destroys." Storm wasn't trying to sound rude, she was just giving voice to what people feared.

"While you present a reasonable argument Storm." Xavier was sitting and talking with the adult members of the team. "I have every right to trust the X-Man who told me. She will come." He finished off his short monologue.

The tiny voice of Jubilee cut the adults off. "Uh...guys? Guys! You might want to see this."

All the X-Men turned to see Jubilee, Bobby and Matt staring through the window of a store. Inside the TV's were all set to one channel. The volume was loud enough on all of the TV's to be heard through the glass. But it didn't matter. You didn't need sound to understand what happened.

"Earlier today the city of Denver was sent into chaos when a mutant attacked the citizen's and the peaceful city itself." The reported announced. Behind her you could make out buildings that had been burned or collapsed.

"Denver?" Gambit asked. "Did Remy hear right?" He asked, looking as shocked as the other adults.

"You heard right, bub." Logan growled. "We've been sitting on our asses in L.A. for an hour and we find out Denver was attacked?" He unsheathed his claws.

Even Scott seemed miffed. "What the Hell were we doing here?"

Rogue nearly jumped with happiness. She had been right all along. Jean had been right. The news reporter just said the attack had been an hour ago. That meant Phoenix should be showing up at anytime.

"I think we should stick around." Peter said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"What makes you so sure Phoenix is coming?" Warren asked, his face neutral as always.

Peter took a deep breath before answering. "Because I'm an X-Man and it was an X-Man that told the Professor, Phoenix was coming here. I have faith in that person. I therefore believe she'll come."

"Yah!" Matt yelled a little too enthusiastically. "I completely agree with Peter." He said, smiling.

"Me too!" Wanda said from where she was standing next to X-23. "I may have only been with you guys for a month, but I know this group is honest and truthful. Why would someone lie like this?" She asked, trying to prove their point without mentioning Rogue in any way.

Rogue almost smiled from happiness. Her friends really believed her and they trusted her. That's why they were supporting her, even though the others didn't know it was her.

"Les enfants are right." Gambit said slowly. Rogue wasn't the least bit surprised. She had guessed he had figured it out somehow. The Cajun was a thief for crying out loud, and a brilliant one at that (although she hated to admit it). "Phoenix is probably going to show up. She's probably creating chaos as she makes her way here."

"Look on the bright side." Betsy was the first one not knowing who it was to say something. "When she does get here, we're already here so we can just easily head her off."

Rogue felt a shudder pass through her. Judging by the looks of the others, they'd felt it too.

"What the Hell was that?" Pyro asked. It felt like something had just passed through her.

"It was me!" A shrill voice screeched from the top of a building. Everyone looked up to see none other then Phoenix standing on top of the building. Like on TV she was wearing blood red clothes and her hair was flowing about her shoulders, as if an invisible wind was brushing past her and not the others.

"Which one of you was it?" She asked angrily floating off the building but remaining high above the ground. Nobody made a move to attack her. She was in Jean's body after all. Plus she had a shield surrounding her anyways.

"Who did what?" Storm asked, floating a few inches off the ground, same level as Jean had stopped at. Warren followed her up, stretching his wings out to their fullest.

Phoenix looked bored. "Jean told you where I was going, who'd she tell?" She screamed she stretched out a hand and started lifting Pietro off the ground. "Was it you?" She asked Quicksilver who was struggling to get back down to the ground, his legs moving quickly as if he could run in the air, away from her.

"Whoa!-Sorry.-You-got-the-wrong-guy.-I-swear-it-wasn't-me!" He said, trying not to sound intimidated.

"Of course she wouldn't tell an air head like you." She made a pushing motion with her hand and he went flying back. He nearly hit the wall, but Storm caught him just in time.

"Perhaps it was you." Again someone was lifted in the air. This time it was Kitty.

"Oh my God! Put me down! Peter! Bobby! Rogue! Help me! AAHH!!" She screamed in fear trying to reach down to the ground.

Jean rolled her eyes and dropped her invisible hold on Kitty. Peter raced over to the place Kitty was falling and caught her.

"Who was it?" Phoenix screamed in frustration. She set her eyes on Rogue. They glared at each other in the eyes before she pulled Rogue up to her.

"It was you!" She screamed in her face.

Rogue tried not to appear scared when she really wanted to scream senseless. She struggled briefly to try and escape. "Hey guys! A little help!"

"Was it you?" Phoenix asked quietly then screamed. "Answer me!"

Rogue still didn't answer, her throat feeling blocked. "Of course it wasn't you. Why would she tell a coward like you?" She asked. She released her hold on Rogue.

Rogue didn't panic. Kurt teleported and grabbed her from behind and then teleported back to the safety of the ground.

"Mein Schwester! Are you okay?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"Oh, yah I'm fine." Rogue breathed out slowly.

"Enough with this!" Wanda yelled. "Let's rock this place!"

"Wahoo!" Tabitha yelled excitedly, despite the danger. "Someone finally agrees with me!" She formed a cherry bomb and tossed it at Jean. The bomb blew up but Jean wasn't even injured.

* * *

A/N: BWA-HA-HA-HA I HAVE SUGAR!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Clears throat and clams down- Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm enjoying writing it, so I'll see you all at the next chapter!


	4. Phoenix's Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt, Julia, Stacey & Dawn.

* * *

Phoenix's Battle **

Tabitha formed ten in her hands and threw them at Jean while Wanda hexed a near by car and sent it flying towards Jean. The car was sent flying back towards the X-Men.

They leaped out of the way, or dodged the car in their own ways. Kitty just phased right threw it, while Kurt grabbed Rogue again and teleported away. The bombs all blew up again, Jean still unaffected.

Scott tried blasting the shield with his eyes, while Alex did they same with his hands. Phoenix didn't look like she was even trying to maintain her shield. With a flick of her wrist she sent half the team flying back. Some landed on their backs on the ground, while others hit the wall. Phoenix laughed and started tossing cars into the air.

"That's it!" X-23 hissed jumping back to her feet. She unsheathed her claws. "We're going to do this my way." She jumped onto a car, and then another until she was close enough to leap onto Jean.

X-23 jumped towards Jean, but hit the shield Phoenix still had up. X-23 smacked into it and fell to the ground.

Quicksilver ran to the spot X-23 was falling. "I'll-catch-yo-" He was cut off as X-23 landed in his arms, but the weight of her adamantium skeleton brought her down to the ground, along with Pietro. Well, at least X-23 was in Pietro's arms and she wasn't hurt.

"Damn it, Pie!" X-23 hissed, trying to stand but her leg was temporarily injured so she fell back into his arms.

"You-okay?" He asked, standing up, supporting her on his shoulder.

"Yah! Just fantastic!" She snapped sarcastically pushing away from him and stood on her own.

Quicksilver winked. "Fantastic!" He smirked before running away from her and to Cyclops. "You-got-a-plan?"

"Yah!" Cyclops yelled over the explosion of Storm's lightning, Jubilee fireworks and Tabitha's cherry bombs. "Destroy the shield, for starters." He opened his visor and blasted the shield.

"Cycke! It isn't working!" Logan yelled. "You need a better plan!" He hollered at fearless leader.

"Well, if you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it!" He snapped back.

"How about everyone focuses their power on one spot at the same time?" He said, half suggesting, half irritated.

"It's worth a try Scott!" Storm had flown back down to them.

"Alright! Everyone on my go!" He yelled at everyone, who nodded waiting in anticipation.

Jean battered Angel away like an old rag. "Now!" Scott yelled.

Scott ripped his visor off his face too use his power to the fullest, Alex right next to him with the optic blasts bursting from his hands.

"This better work." Tabitha muttered before ten cherry bombs appeared in her hands. She tossed them all at the same time, Wanda hexed a nearby street lamp and it went spiralling towards the shield.

Gambit charged half a deck of cards until it was red and threw them at the same place everyone was aiming their powers. Jubilee, looking determined, formed her sparks again and sent them at the shield, Storm beside her shooting lightning bolts.

Iceman shot a stream of ice, while Pyro was next to Iceman shooting a stream of fire. Ivy, wanting to help in some way, had used her powers to send vines to go whipping at the shield.

Betsy, having advanced telepathy skills, used her psionic powers to create her purple psychic knife, and chucked it at the shield.

The other's who didn't have powers to use against the shield stood in a group on the ground staring at the shield, hoping it's break or something to show it had an effect. Beast on the other hand, was searching a half conscious Angel, for injuries.

A huge explosion echoed through out the city. Everyone threw themselves to the ground, to duck getting hurt. After a minute the light died down and Rogue lifted her head and tried to peer through the smoke at Phoenix.

She heard Kitty let out a shriek of frustration. Rogue felt herself boil with anger when she saw Phoenix still in the sky. She didn't appear to be hurt, but what they did appeared to effect her. She was writhing in the sky holding her head.

Rogue saw the baffled looks on everyone's faces. Phoenix gripped her head tighter. "Go away, you bitch! This is the right thing! You can't stop me! Nobody can stop me! I am the most powerful mutant the world has ever seen!" She threw her head back and cackled like an evil genius.

It clicked in Rogue's head. _Jean's fighting for control. She sees the battle and is trying to help._

Rogue looked at the mutant closest to her. It was Tabitha. "Boom-Boom! Throw a bomb at her!" Rogue commanded.

Boom-Boom didn't argue. "If you're sure." She formed a cherry bomb and was about to throw it when Logan bowled her and Rogue over. Tabitha tossed the bomb away just in time. The bomb blew up next to the store that had the televisions. TV's went flying through the air.

"What was that for, badger?" Tabitha screeched standing up and brushing herself off, pouting at a hole in her uniform.

Logan scowled and popped his claws out at the name. "For one, that's Jean!" He yelled at the teenager.

"No it's not Logan!" Rogue yelled, stepping in front of Tabitha. "That's not Jean. It's Phoenix. And we have to stop Phoenix."

At the moment Scott and Storm were quickly trying to come up with another plan, while Xavier and Betsy tried using telepathy against her.

Beast was climbing the wall of a nearby building. When he was at the same level as Phoenix, he pushed off against it. He landed directly on Jean's back. She seemed shocked and used telekinetic's to push him away.

"Kitty look out!" Pyro yelled. He'd been trying to die down the flames surrounding the battle field.

Kitty had her back turned and turned to see a knocked out Beast coming flying at her. Kitty curled in herself, and phased through Beast as he went sailing through her.

Phoenix appearing bored, touched down on the ground lightly. "Are you going to do something or should I just kill you all now?" She asked, her eyes alive with fire.

"I'm about to rock you world!" Avalanche stretched his hands out and his eyes rolled into his head, as the Earth cracked and started to shake.

Some of the teenagers fell over as Lance used his power. The crack splitting the ground headed straight to Phoenix. She rolled her eyes. "What a useless power." She stared at Avalanche and a minute later he collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

"Hey Phoenix!" Phoenix turned her head in the direction of Iceman's voice, only to see ice shot at her. She lifted a hand and some flames shot at Iceman and his ice melted. The flames hit Bobby and he went flying back.

Pyro stepped in front of the fire and stopped the flames. "Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled forming a fireball.

Phoenix smirked. "That's obviously not you." A flick of her wrist and Pyro was sent slamming into a car. John slumped to the ground as the car alarm went off.

"That's it!" Wanda screamed. "You do not toss us around like some old rag dolls." All the cars on the ground all went spiralling towards Jean. When they were about to hit her, they stopped moving and went flying back at the X-Men.

Rogue dodged the cars. She glanced around at the others and noticed they were avoiding the cars. She saw Jean had formed her shield once again.

Kitty and Matt were sneaking up behind Jean. They were holding hands. Rogue wondered about that until Matt turned invisible and Kitty went invisible with him.

Rogue noticed Julia lying sprawled out on the ground. Bleeding from a deep gash on her forehead. Rogue crawled over to her. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. _She's still alive._

Rogue's head snapped around when she heard a scream of terror and a yelp of frustration.

Kitty and Matt were inside Jean's shield and clearly visible. Jean made a pushing motion with her hands and they went flying back. Matt slammed into a lamp post, his head banging against the metal with an echoing 'ding'. Kitty went flying into a brick wall. She phased through it, and came walking out half a minute later, looking disgruntled.

"Storm!" She coughed. "This is impossible. There's no way to stop her. She's too powerful."

Logan who had received his fair amount of damage, having been hit with two cars, spoke up. "There has to be a way to stop her."

Storm touched back onto the ground as Jean took to the air again. "I know, Logan. I just don't know how." She said looking upset that, so many of the group had been knocked out or too injured to continue.

All that was really left was Logan, Storm, Kitty, Gambit, Rogue, Kurt, Wanda and Xavier. At the mean time Peter was being flipped through the air by Phoenix, her laughing showing how amusing she found this.

Kurt's tail was flicking from side to side. "Kitty is right. She's too powerful. We need a new plan."

Rogue's head was spinning. _Oh my God! This is it! I have to tell them! It's now or never. _Phoenix released the hold she had on Peter. He fell through the air and landed on a car. He didn't get up.

Rogue opened her mouth, about to speak. _Please, don't hate me! I'm sorry._ She was cut off by Xavier. "There might be a chance to stop her yet." He said steadily, his fingertips pushed together. "I just don't know what the end result will be..."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! 


	5. Time To Put An End To It

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Stacey, Dawn, Matt & Julia

* * *

**

Time To Put An End To It

Logan unsheathed his claws. "Well let's hear it!" He growled.

Xavier hesitated before speaking. "Well it's more of who can stop her. Rogue may be the only one who can stop her." All eyes turned to Rogue.

"Me?" She choked out. "I can't do anything!" She said, with a bit of annoyance. "You took all my powers away. I'm pretty much useless!"

Xavier smiled like he knew something the other's didn't. "No Rogue. Your only power is your ability to absorb others life forces."

Rogue was stunned. Her mutation, her curse, could be the very thing that saved Jean's life and stopped Phoenix.

Kitty didn't seem to understand however. "How does Rogue's power, like, help stop the, like, crazy bird?" She asked.

Storm explained it for the Professor. "Look at it this way. If Rogue were to touch Jean, she would be absorbing Phoenix. If she held on long enough to only absorb half of Phoenix's life force, then Phoenix would be split into two. Half of her living in Jean, the other half in Rogue. And there is no way Phoenix can live on when she's divided from her other half. Not even Phoenix is _that _powerful." Storm explained, to Kitty, who's eyes got wider and wider.

"Oh Wow!" Kitty gasped. "Rogue's going to, like, be the hero!" She said. "That's, like so cool!" She squealed.

Xavier broke Kitty's excitement. "Well, it is Rogue's choice."

Rogue answered before he could finish his thought. "I'll do it."

Xavier was determined to explain the consequences. "It could be dangerous. You could hold on too long and Phoenix will just transfer into your body. Phoenix may just kill you before you have a chance to touch her."

Rogue shook her head. "I don't care! There's no other way to stop her. I'll do it! Just tell me how to get up there." Everyone looked up at Jean who was currently setting fire to buildings and looking thoroughly amused as cars flew through the air.

"Kurt. You will teleport Rogue inside Jean's force shield. Once she's grabbed hold of Jean, you must leave. You may get injured." Rogue peeled her black gloves off her hands.

Kurt nodded solemnly wrapping his arms around Rogue. BAMF. They were gone in a puff of blue smoke. A moment later they appeared inside Jean's shield. Kurt let go of Rogue and did as the Professor said and teleported out of there.

Rogue lunged at Jean trying to grab any bare skin, basically her face. Jean held up a hand and Rogue stopped mid air. Jean gave a small flick of her wrist and Rogue was tossed out of the shield and she fell to the ground.

As if on cue, Kurt disappeared, reappeared in the air above Rogue, then disappeared and reappeared again on the ground with Rogue safely in his hold. Logan let out a loud breath. "Ok. That plan didn't work. We need a new one."

Rogue's green eyes widened. "No! Let me try again. There is no other way."

Logan frowned. "Damn, Rogue! Almost falling to your death not good enough for you? Sure was enough for me!" He growled.

"No Logan! There's no other way. Just let me do this!" She yelled. She turned to her brother. "Kurt?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand. "I don't like it, but if it's what you want..." Kurt trailed off and they teleported away.

Logan snorted. "Since, when did she stop listening to me?" He asked, annoyed looking at the ground and then at the sky.

Storm gave Logan a smile. "She still listens to you Logan. You know she trusts you, and she respects you. It's just that she's grown, and she needs to start making decisions of her own." Storm answered in her understanding tone.

Logan grunted, then replied. "Just wish, she wasn't choosing between life and death!" He growled, his claws popping out, then back in.

Gambit finally spoke for the first time. "Try to have a little faith in the petite femme." He chuckled, standing next to Storm.

"Back again?" Phoenix turned to look at Kurt and Rogue. "Last near death experience not enough. I can help you with that." She made a lazy, waving motion with her left hand.

With a yell, Kurt went flying out of the shield and smacked into the wall. He was knocked out but Logan caught him, when he neared the ground.

Phoenix started cackling in amusement. Taking this to her advantage Rogue leaped forward. Phoenix saw her coming, but didn't make a move to stop her until it was too late.

Rogue felt her fingertips brush against both sides of Jean's face. She felt the energy flow through her. She heard Phoenix screaming in pain again as she was sucked out off Jean's body. Rogue screamed too as her head exploded and she was filled with Phoenix's thoughts.

Through her pain she almost forgot to let go. "Rogue! Let go!" Jean yelled. Rogue broke the contact and fell through the air towards the ground again.

This time Kurt wouldn't pop up to save her. He was unconscious. At least if she died, she'd know that she managed to stop Phoenix. Rogue squeezed her eyes. She heard Kitty scream before she heard wings flapping and heard a familiar whooshing sound. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

Rogue dared open one eye and then the other. She was flying! She turned and looked into the face of Warren.

He was smiling. "Figured you could use some help." He said, chuckling. He flew to the ground.

"You just saved my life. Thank you." She said as he touched the ground and set her on her own feet.

Warren was usually a shy and quiet guy, so she must have been embarrassing him. He shrugged. "You'd do the same for me."

Rogue was going to reply when she heard Logan and the others yelling at her. Logan pulled her into a suffocating embrace. "Don't ever do that again!" He growled in her ear.

Rogue looked around. "Where's Jean?" She asked, worried maybe she hadn't held on long enough or something.

Kitty pointed to the sky. "There!" She exclaimed, everyone following her gaze and where she was pointing.

Sure enough in the sky, it looked like Jean was having some inner struggle. She was writhing around in the air, screaming and holding her head, nails digging into her scalp. Finally Jean yelled. "It's over!" And she fell into unconsciousness.

Storm flew into the sky and caught Jean before she hit the ground. "Professor?" She asked worriedly.

Xavier nodded. "Don't worry Storm. It's over. Jean will be fine. She just needs some rest. It would be best if we returned to the Institute."

Logan frowned. "Question, Chuck." He looked around at the destroyed streets of LA and knocked out X-Men scattered all over the place. "How are we going to carry the others onto the Blackbird?" He asked, obviously after the battle, wasn't looking forward to having to carry the other team members.

Rogue was standing out of the small group of conscious X-Men. She thought she heard someone approaching, but she wasn't sure. She was about to turn and look, when she felt a sharp pain enter her upper right arm.

She looked down to see a needle filled with a sickly bright blue liquid entering her arm. She watched dumbfounded for a moment before she came to her senses and pulled the needle out. By then, the syringe was empty though. She looked up to see a man with red eyes staring at her, and then waving his cape around him. Rogue blinked and the man was gone.

"Hey Rogue! You, like okay?" Rogue had her back to Kitty.

Rogue spun around hands behind her back, squeezing the needle. "I'm fine. Just tired after... you know." Rogue trailed of uncertain.

Kitty nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad it's, like, all over." Kitty turned back to the others. Rogue dropped the needle and brought her foot crashing on it. It shattered into pieces.

* * *

A/N: I'm going away in a few days so I probably won't post again until I get back, which will be in a week, unless I get two more reviews before I leave. Anyways, bye for now! 


	6. Returning Home

A/N: I thought I'd just throw out this list of ages to clear some things up alrighty (The New Recruits are thrown in there too)

16 years: Rahne (Wolfsbane) & Amara (Magma)

17 years: Forge, Theresa (Siryn), Roberto (Sunspot), Ray (Berserker), Sam (Cannonball)

18 years: Jubilee, Kitty (Shadowcat), Rogue, Julia (Ivy), Tabitha (Boom Boom), Laura (X-23)

19 years: Wanda (Scarlet Witch), Pietro (Quicksilver), John (Pyro), Bobby (Iceman), Peter (Colossus), Lance (Avalanche)

21 years: Danielle (Mirage)

22 years: Matt (Ghost), Remy (Gambit), Alex (Havok)

You can come up with whatever age you want for everyone else. Anyways here's the chapter:

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Stacey, Dawn, Matt & Julia.**

* * *

**Returning Home**

Rogue stretched out in her chair. They had just, against Logan's wishes, finished carrying the injured and knocked out mutants to the Blackbird. So far, only Beast, X-23 and Yuriko had woken up. Rogue looked forward to a long, well deserved nap. X-23 took the seat next to Rogue.

"Good job Rogue!" She said in her a very excitable voice that should have belonged to Kitty. "You saved the day!" She gave Rogue a small hug.

"Ouch! Watch it X!" Rogue hissed, as a flaring pain shot through her upper right arm.

X-23 pulled back. "Sorry! You must have been hurt. Maybe you should go see Dr McCoy." She nodded her head to the back of the jet where Storm, Hank and Xavier were treating the injured mutants.  
Gambit was standing near Ororo. "Hey, Stormy? Wouldn't it be un bon idée to get the wounded back to the mansion, where you have better medical equipment?" He asked in his Cajun accent.

Storm didn't look up from where she was wrapping a bandage around Psylocke's arm. "Some of the injuries need to be dealt with right away." Then she added. "And don't call me Stormy."

Xavier spoke up from where he was sitting near Jean's head. He was searching for any remains of Phoenix in Jean's mind. "Well, Angel you know how to fly the Blackbird. Do you mind?" He asked in his usual, kind tone.

Warren stood up walking to the cockpit. "Of course Professor. But you know it takes two people to fly it." He answered as he sat in one of the pilot seats.

"True." Without hesitating he replied. "Rogue, you've flown the X-Jet. Why don't you help Warren."

Rogue nearly fainted. "Ah, Professor that's not such a good idea." She said nervously. "Look what happened last time." She pointed out.

Xavier gave her an encouraging smile. "It was only your first time, and it was only you that flew it. This time Warren will be there to help you."

Rogue nodded silently and walked slowly to the front of the cockpit. As she passed Logan he grabbed her hand. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered to her.

Rogue smiled and she didn't't have to ask what he was talking about. He was talking about Jean Grey's 'death' two moths ago. She had been dying for someone to tell her it wasn't her fault.

She took the second seat in the cockpit. Rogue's hands started to tremble as she started to flick switches.

Angel chuckled as he too flicked switches. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

Rogue nodded. "Well, the last time I flew this thing the engines died and it got stuck in the mud. Resulting in Jean... well she didn't die."

Angel got the picture. "Yah. I heard all about that. Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

Rogue nodded and smiled. Her hands stopped shaking. "I know that. So how _do_ you fly this thing?" She asked.

She heard Logan chuckling behind her. "I hate flying. Don't ever teach me how to fly this weapon less heap."

Angel chuckled. "Well, first. You have to turn it on." He flicked some more switches, Rogue watching intently, trying to remember which ones to flick.

------------------------------------------

Once again the man in the metal suit was in a dimly lighted room. His red eyes were alight with amusement and pleasure in a job well done. A voice filled his head again.

_How'd it go?_

Stryfe smirked. "Perfect. They didn't notice a thing. And what's better, she smashed the needle herself. Not a sign I was even there."

Excellent. Your positive nobody saw?

"Absolutely." He said. He smirked again as he slowly rubbed a cloth over a gun. "Soon, we'll be ready to collect your horsemen." He raised the gun to inspect it. It was tinted grey with an odd blue plastic covering over it. 

When you shoot, make sure you don't miss! We only have four-

"Don't worry. I won't miss. This whole Horsemen thing is in the bag." Stryfe shut one eye and lifted the gun to eye level and held it arms length. "It's all a matter of making sure that the serum is powerful enough for Death. Once she does what's she's supposed to do, it's only a matter of time." He pretended to shoot with the gun. He gave a small laugh.

_Stop goofing off! You have to hit the right mutants. Hitting the wrong one could result in my downfall! _The voice hissed clearly unamused.

"What's so special about these mutants anyway? Why can't I just shoot the next four mutants I see?" He asked, lowering the gun.

These are the four most powerful mutants, after me. I will only accept powerful mutants like them as my followers.

Stryfe tucked the gun onto his belt loop, and gave it a small pat. "If you say so." He leaned back in his seat. Stryfe opened the plastic part of the gun and loaded it with four small glowing balls. The looked like they were surrounded with lightning. "Who should I get first?" He asked, standing up.

No! Not yet! We must wait until Death brings me my powers.

"That'll be tonight. I've selected her to collect them while their all asleep. Trust me." He smirked.

_No one will be able to stop me!_ Both Stryfe and the voice started laughing.

"Nobody can stop Apocalypse!"

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short... but I hope you liked it anyways. I'm going away for a week, which I'm sure I already said, so I'm not planning on updating again till I get back, but first thing I'll do when I get home will be to post another chapter. Anyways, see you all later! 


	7. Cursed Nights

**A/N: I'm hoooooooooooome. So here's the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia, Matt, Stacey & Dawn.**

* * *

**Cursed Nights**

The X-Men walked down the hallways of the lower level of the mansion, Scott in the front of the group. They came to a door. He typed in a quick password and the door shot up. Everyone walked in and took a seat in the danger room.

Rogue took a seat between Kitty and X-23. All the teenagers sat in the back of the room, while the adults sat near the front.

They sat in silence for a minute before Danielle and Sam showed up and took the empty seats left in the room. Danielle spoke briefly to Xavier before taking a seat.

Xavier sat in front of the long table. "Danielle has just informed me that while we were gone Dawn woke up. She seemed perfectly fine, so Stacey and Dawn have gone to the airport to get a flight back to Chicago."

"Or at least what's left of it." Wanda muttered loudly under her breath.

"Well, they said that they should get home. I offered them some money to buy their tickets and they left." Danielle replied to Wanda's statement.

Xavier smiled. "Thank you very much, Danielle." Danielle smiled and sat back in her seat.

Sam leaned across the table to get a good look at Xavier. "So? Did you stop Phoenix? Were you right? Did L.A. get sent into a world of destruction?" He asked with so much excitement, Jubilee, who had been sitting in the seat next to him, jumped and nearly fell off her chair.

Kitty nudged her and whispered in hushed tones. "He's just happy to, like, see Theresa."

"Put it this way." Logan said. "Jean's right there. She's not on fire. I'd say we did a pretty damn good job." He smirked and sat back in his chair.

Xavier chuckled before replying after Logan. "Yes, Sam, we were right and made it to Los Angeles before Phoenix. We had a bit of problems trying to stop her but we succeeded and there wasn't as much destruction as there could have been." He answered each question.

Jean then spoke up. "Thanks to..." She trailed off when she saw Rogue jerk her head a bit to the left, than to the right. "Who told everyone where Phoenix was heading." She said, smiling from where she was next to Scott, holding hands.

Kitty looked at Jean. "Who did, like, you tell anyways?" She asked.

Jean and Xavier shared an amused looked. Xavier answered Kitty. "That person wishes to remain anonymous."

Jubilee scowled. "Aw! So we'll never get to know?"

Jean got a weird smile on her face, a cross between a grin and a smirk. "I guess not... unless she ever wants to tell someone."

Tabitha leaped up. "So it was a female! Who was it??"

Rogue was trying so hard not to smirk. In a way she didn't care if the others found out if was her, because she didn't need to worry about having to kill Jean. But at the same time, she didn't want them to know. They would probably ask a lot of questions about how she found out and so on and so forth. Not to mention all the awkward attention she'd be given.

She came back to her thoughts as she realized the Professor was lecturing the others about other people's confidentiality.

Kitty let out a yawn. "Can we, like, wrap this up?" She yawned.

Tabitha, looked at her watch, bored. "It's midnight." She stated quietly.

Xavier nodded. "Yes. You guys should be getting to bed. You do have classes in the morning." Some of the adults chuckled when the X-teenagers groaned.

Never the less, they stood up and left the room like a group of zombies, some of them muttering a good night.

Jean closed the door behind them with her telekinetic's when they were gone. "So Professor, anything else you wanted to tell us?" She asked.

Xavier nodded. "Yes. We need to focus our attention on a more pressing matter."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "A more pressing matter?" He asked puzzled and irritated. "Didn't know there was a more 'pressing' matter."

"Well of course you wouldn't know." Yuriko spoke up. "You and Rogue were gone with that Sinister guy. Same with Warren, X-23 and Remy." She said.

"And Danielle, Sam and Alex weren't here at the time." Betsy concluded. "Oh, and those knew recruits. Julia and Tabitha."

Xavier cut in before a discussion about the new recruits could ensue. "The more pressing matter has to do with Apocalypse." He said in a very serious tone.

Some of the group gasped in shocked, others like Logan looked puzzled. "Apocalypse? What's Apocalypse?" He asked, completely baffled.

"Apocalypse is a dangerous mutant. The most powerful mutant in the world. If he is ever let out of his prison he will kill anything and everybody that does or does not cross his path." Beast explained in an angry voice.

"Ever let out of his prison? Meaning that he's locked away somewhere?" Yuriko asked in a questioning voice.

"Tibet to be precise, my dear." Hank explained. "See he's locked away in a tomb. The tomb is locked away behind three doors. The keys to the door are scattered among Earth. If someone ever found the keys and opened the tomb, then he would escape. Chances are by now that the keys have been found. Considering the prophecy skipped right to the part where he gathers his horsemen." Beast reasoned.

"Well if he's so bad, why would anyone free him?" Logan asked. "I mean, if this guy is so bent on destruction, why not just leave him in his tomb?"

"Well, Apocalypse only let's strong mutants survive. He just kills everyone else. So maybe someone that wants the world only to be controlled by strong mutants?" Betsy half stated, half questioned.

"Magneto?" Kurt said in a thoroughly puzzled voice.

"No. See Magneto cares about all mutants. Apocalypse will kill mutants if he finds that they are weak or stand in his way." Jean answered for Hank and Xavier.

"Besides, the man working for him, if I am correct, is his adoptive son who goes by the name Stryfe."

"Back up a second. What's a horseman?" Gambit asked, and stopped shuffling his cards and stuck them in his pocket when he received a glare from Storm.

"A horseman is a loyal follower of Apocalypse. He has four. Death, War, Famine and Plague." Beast answered.

"But who'd go with Apocalypse?" Yuriko asked. "You've just given us reasons not go with him."

"Well he manipulates them into doing his bidding. So they never really go by choice." He answered. "And he only chooses strong mutants to be his horsemen. It's only a matter of trying to prevent him from gathering his horsemen. Once Apocalypse has them, it will be nearly impossible to stop him."

Logan popped his claws out then put them back in. "Good point, but how do we know who his horsemen are going to be?"

Xavier shrugged. "We can't tell now, but we will begin to try and figure them out immediately. But for now, we should get some rest."

Betsy stood up. "Good night Professor." She yawned, walking out of the room with Angel's arm slung around her waist. Everyone followed suit.

Scott stopped near the door and turned to look at Jean who was still sitting in her seat. "Jean? Are you coming?"

Jean smiled softly. "Yah. In a minute. I just want to talk to Professor for a minute." She said in her kind voice.

Scott nodded. "Alright." He smiled back walking out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about Jean?" Xavier asked, watching his former student with unwavering eyes.

"Well, if Apocalypse can manipulate mutants so easily and he's the world's strongest mutant, don't you think it'd just be easy for him to hack into our minds and make us do what he wants?" She asked.

Xavier sat back in his seat, his grey eyes clouded in thought. "You do present a point Jean. But having so many telepaths in the school, I'm sure somebody would sense danger if anything happened. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." He reassured the red head with a smile.

Jean stood up slowly and left the room. "Good night Professor."

------------------------------------------------------

Kitty and Jubilee slept loudly, their snores echoing through the room. Rogue on the other hand, had her eye's wide open. Her usual green eyes were a glowing blood red, not a trace of her usual green sparkle anywhere. Just the pure darkness of malice. Her face held no expression.

_It's time to do your bidding. _A malice voice echoed in her head.

Rogue sat up in her bed. "Yes master."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. Review and find out what happens! 


	8. Morning Risers

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Morning Risers

She lightly touched Jubilation and Kitty's faces. In a second there snores fell silent due to her powers kicking in.

Rogue turned and looked at the wall. She walked towards the wall and walked right through. Once on the other side she stepped beside Tabitha and Julia's bed. A second later she was touching their hands that were showing.

Rogue tuned and stared at the wall before disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. She reappeared in Laura and Wanda's room. She was standing right between their beds. Without hesitating she leaned over and touched both of them where skin was showing.

While she was still touching she disappeared and reappeared in the exact same position standing over Theresa (Siryn) and Amara (Magma). Rogue stood up straight and walked to the other side of the room and pressed her outstretched hand against Rahne's (Wolfsbane) cheek.

This process continued. BAMF. John, Pietro and Lance. Phase through the wall. Peter and Bobby. Phase through the wall. Sam, Ray (Berserker) and Roberto (Sunspot).

Rogue stared at the ceiling a moment before leaving in a puff of blue smoke, reappearing the same smoke by Logan's bed. BAMF. Jean and Scott. Phase through the wall. Remy. Phase. Matt. Phase. Alex. Phase. Kurt. Phase. Hank. BAMF. Warren and Betsy. Phase. Yuriko. Phase. Danielle. Phase. Ororo.

Rogue disappeared in a puff of blue and reappeared in the Brotherhood section of the Institute. After absorbing Mystique, Blob and Toad a voice echoed inside her head.

_One more. _The malice voice spoke again.  
Rogue nodded and without a sound she teleported inside the Professor's room. She walked slowly towards his bed. He seemed fast asleep but when she was within inches of touching him, he shot up in bed, his eye's wide. "Rogue!" He yelled shocked.

Rogue's eyes turned green. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut and disappeared from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue put a hand to her head. Her head was pounding as if someone had grabbed a sledgehammer and repeatedly hit her over the head a hundred times. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.

She shot up. _Oh no!_ She gasped and pushed the covers back. Classes started in a half hour and she was still in bed! She pulled on something to wear and ran out of the room. She sped down the hall and down the stairs, planning to grab some toast or something before she ran back to her room and grabbed her books and headed off to history.

She expected the kitchens to be packed with kids scurrying to get breakfast before classes started or in their room finishing off the last few homework questions.

When she walked in the kitchen she was surprised to see that only Yuriko, Logan, Laura and the Professor in the kitchen.

She looked around shocked. Logan was at the table drinking beer and reading newspaper. Yuriko was boiling water, most likely for her early morning coffee and X-23 was slicing some bacon with her claws. Xavier was sitting in silence, looking deeply troubled.

"Morning everyone." Rogue smiled and gave a small wave. She looked around again. "Where is everyone?" She asked uncertainly.

Logan laughed. "Everyone's sleeping."

Rogue's face of uncertainty turned to shock. "But we have classes today! Why aren't they awake?"

Yuriko shrugged. "Overslept?" She suggested and poured her water into a mug.

X-23 rolled her eyes and sat back. "I tried to wake up Wanda, but I swear that girl is impossible to wake up!" She growled.

"Is everyone sleeping?" Rogue asked.

Yuriko shook her head. "The younger students are awake. Preparing for classes. Except Amara, Ray, Roberto, Theresa and Rahne. They're still sleeping too."

Rogue sat in a seat next to Logan. "Are you going to wake them up?" She asked.

Logan snorted then laughed. "You want to wake up a bunch of teenagers, go right ahead, cause I sure as Hell won't!" He grumbled, rolling his newspaper into a ball and tossing it into the garbage.

Xavier caught it with his telekinetic's. "Recycling Logan." He said sternly, but a smile on his face.

Logan shook his head and stood up. "Well I'm going to the gym. See you later." The gym was where he did his self defence classes.

Yuriko chugged the rest of her coffee. "I better go prepare for my first day of teaching." She gave Xavier and the students a small smile before leaving the room.

X-23 raised an eyebrow much like Logan did. "How can we have classes when there's only three teachers?" She asked.

Xavier chuckled as he wheeled out of the room. "I'll wake the others." He said over his shoulder as he left.

X-23 smacked the counter with a fist. "Damn! I was hoping to get out of classes." She muttered.

Rogue laughed and poured herself a glass of water. "You don't like classes do you?" She half stated half asked.

Laura sat back in her seat. "I've never been. But the thought of sitting in a room with twenty kids listening to some know-it-all rambling on and on about nothing sounds pointless." She spoke and put her feet on the table.

Rogue grabbed a wooden spoon and smacked Laura's feet. "Feet off the table!" She growled and tossed the spoon in the sink.

Laura looked wide-eyed then glowered at Rogue, but lowered her feet to the ground.

BAMF. Kurt appeared in a puff of blue smoke. He was crouched on the table and was yawning.

Rogue frowned at her older brother. "Got von dur tisch, affe junge!" She yelled at him. (Get off the table, monkey boy!)

Kurt grinned and wagged his tail at her. "Mein schwester, ich konnen versagen dich fur das." He mocked threatened (My sister, I could fail you for that).

"Nein!" She shot back. "I'm the only one in the class that can speak German." She grinned playfully.

X-23's eyes went wide. "We have a German class!" She yelled standing up. "I'm going to die!" She whined as she walked out of the room.

A blur ran in the room grabbed something out of the fridge then ran away. While it was in the room they heard him speak. "You-know-X-you-shouldn't-whine.-It-doesn't-suit-you!" Then Pietro cackled.

Kurt teleported out of the kitchen after grabbing a fruit off the counter. Rogue turned to her friend. "Want to go to history now?" She asked.

Laura's eyes narrowed. "No. I'm going to gut Pietro before classes start. See you!" She ran out of the kitchen, a SNIKT indicating that her claws had come out.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. Review and find out what happens! 


	9. Beyond Weird

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Beyond Weird

"For homework, I want you to read pages 179 to..." Dr. McCoy trailed off as her thumbed through his textbook. He stopped and grinned at the class. "read to page 190. Then answer the questions on page 191." He stood and wrote it on the board.

The whole class groaned. John spoke. "Oh, come on, dude! There's got to be at least fifteen questions on that page!" He complained, but never the less, wrote the work down in his binder. Next to him sat Pietro and next to Pietro, Lance. Bobby and Peter sat behind them.

The bell rang to mark the end of class. Hank stood up. "Class dismissed." He said in a too cheery voice. The students just mumbled and walked out of the room.

Rogue stood up and slammed her binder shut. Jubilee copied the motion. "Can you believe them? I'll never get the homework done!" Jubilation whined as she and Rogue walked out of the class, textbooks in their arms.

Rogue nodded. "I know! It's insane. It's impossible to get all the homework done!" She gave and exasperated noise.

Kitty ran up and squeezed between them. "Can you, like, believe the homework load?" She asked, a frown on her face.

The Asian and Southern rolled their eyes at the same time. "It's insane!" They answered at the same time.

Kitty still had a frown but shrugged. "Well, I guess you, like, can't really, like, blame them. We haven't had classes in, like, a month." She muttered.

Wanda spoke from behind them. "But still!"  
Then Laura spoke up. "Why did they even invent homework! I mean, we still need time for ourselves!" She said angrily.

Jubilee pouted. "Yah! I need time to go to the mall!" She said. Rogue rolled her eyes. The girl had so many clothes she was out of places to keep it. She had already invaded Bobby's drawers for places to keep her outfits.

"What about danger room?" The unmistakeable voice of Scott 'fearless leader' Summers spoke up. The girls didn't have to turn around to tell he had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

The five teenage girls turned around and sure enough he looked annoyed and was, strangely in full uniform.

Jubilee was first to speak of the five. "What do you mean danger room? We only have danger room sessions on weekends! Exception of holiday or emergency." She said heatedly.

If Scott's eyes could be seen, he'd be rolling them. "Well as of now, there will be danger room sessions after classes everyday." He said in his no-nonsense tone.

Kitty's jaw dropped. "We're expected to, like, attend a danger room session and, like, finish all our homework?!" She said, clearly pissed off.

Scott frowned. "Yes. Go drop your books off and come to the danger room." He turned and walked away. While his back was turned Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was going over the homework again in her head, when Remy finally walked in the observation deck, his trade mark grin showing off his perfect teeth. "Sorry Cyke!" He apologized with a two fingered salute. "Lost track of time."

Cyclops crossed his arms. "Don't be late again, Gambit!" He said in an angry, commanding tone.

Storm quickly covered for Gambit. "I'm sure it was just an accident." She looked over her shoulder sternly at Gambit. "I'm sure it won't happen again."

Remy put a hand over his heart. "Thief's honour." He said with a cocky smile.

Storm rolled his eyes as she typed in something quickly in the computer next to the Professor. "Why don't I believe you?" She asked, eyes focused on the screen which she was typing something into it.

Scott cut in. "Right. Let's get to the danger room."

Jubilee raised her hand. "I have a question. How long will this take? I mean we got a shit-"

"Language." Jean interrupted.

Jubilee ignored her. "Tons of homework and we need as much time as possible to finish it."

Storm turned away from the screen. "Well what did you expect? You haven't been to classes for almost a month. You need to catch up. Don't worry. The load will get lighter."

"Right. Today were going to pair the adults off with the teenagers." Silence. He took this as a sign to continue. "It will be set up so the adults have the advantage over the teenagers. Today is mostly training for the teenagers. The first pair will be Avalanche and Angel."  
Avalanche gaped at Cyclops like he'd grown an extra head. "How am I supposed to win if I can't use my powers?" He asked in his angry voice.

Cyclops sighed sounding exasperated. "Like I said. The adults have the advantage."

Angel stood up and walked over to the elevator, he held the door open, looking at Avalanche who eventually got up and walked inside with Angel. A moment later the door shut.

-------------------------------------------------------

In ten battles the adults all won. The teenagers came close, but never prevailed, the closest ones had probably been Beast and Colossus and then Wolverine and X-23. Shadowcat's fight with Ghost had been pointless since it only lasted about twenty seconds. Scarlet Witch and Phoenix's had been pretty interesting to watch but so had Iceman and Havok's. Then there had also been Storm and Pyro's which had been amusing to watch Pyro get frustrated with the weather witch.

Cyclops battle with Boom-Boom had been pretty ridiculous. She kept making comments and he'd yell at her. Then everyone in the observation booth would start to crack up. Cannonball and Nightcrawler's hadn't been that great. It was the same thing over and over again.

The elevator doors opened and Yuriko walked in the room with Ivy. She looked pleased. "I did better then I expected." She announced. Jubilee and Kitty gave her a small applaud. She grinned more broadly.

Cyclops just looked over his list. "Okay...next will be..." He looked down it before speaking, looking for the next pair. "Rogue and Gambit."

Rogue stuttered and Gambit just smirked. "What are we waiting for chere? Let's go!"

Rogue almost fell out of her seat. "Um...can I pass?"She asked, looking at the floor like it would save her. As much fun as beating up the Cajun sounded, she wouldn't be able to stand the fact she would be in the same room as him.

Logan spoke up. "Maybe she should go against Betsy." He said, clearly not liking the idea of Rogue beating stuck in the same room as Gambit too. "Or maybe Danielle." He suggested.

Scott shook his head. "No! Rogue will fight Gambit. Now go to the danger room." He ordered in a getting pissed off voice.

Rogue stood up with a sigh of exasperation when she heard a deep voice in her head. _Come on Death! It's time to come home._ Then the voice of Remy spoke up. _Don't listen to him Chere! He's bad news!_

She just assumed it was in her imagination when it spoke again. _Your master is waiting. He won't wait forever. _Logan growled at the voice. _Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this!_

Jubilee exchanged a look with Kitty. Why was Rogue just standing there? Others in the room began to look uneasy and confused. Remy was the most confused. She had been glaring but now just looked distant. He could feel her emotions coming off in waves of confusion, anger rising slowly.

_If you don't come willingly, we'll take you by force. _Yuriko, Jean, Wanda and Laura all screamed at the same time. _Not if we have anything to say about it!_

That's when Rogue felt it a quick pounding in her head, and then a force push her into the deepest corner of her mind.

Jubilee waved a hand in front of Rogue. "Um... chica?" Jubilee asked.

Xavier noticed the change in Rogue instantly. "Jubilee! Move!" He yelled in such a sharp voice everyone jumped.

This order came too late as Rogue grabbed her wrist and started crushing it with one hand. Jubilee let out a scream as Rogue held tighter, causing the bones to snap in her wrist. Kitty screamed too. "Rogue! Stop!" She yelled.

Rogue picked Jubilee off the ground and threw her at the observation window. Jubilee would have gone smashing to the glass if Scott hadn't caught her. Jubilee started trembling from fright.

Laura looked shocked and then pissed off. "What the Hell, Rogue?!"

Rogue glared at the group with blood red eyes. "Pathetic weaklings!" She hissed before running. She ran straight through the observation window. The glass cracked but didn't appear to pierce her skin. She headed straight for the ground.

"Whoa!" Everyone gathered around the window to watch their chaotic friend. As she was falling two angelic wings grew from her back and she flew towards the ceiling. Her skin turned to metal as she crashed through the ceiling.

Debris fell to the floor as she crashed through the next floor. A scream of shock from Amara indicated she had just flown through the floor of the sleeping quarters. Finally she crashed through the roof of the mansion.

Xavier turned to the X-Men. "Jean, Storm, Warren! Follow her!" He yelled at them. They instantly flew through the hole she left in the window and followed her holes in the floor, quickly emerging into the sunlight.

"How are they expected to follow her if she's got Warren's wings and Pietro's speed?" Asked Yuriko.

Xavier was already wheeling out of the room. The others exchanged confused looks before quickly following him.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I hope to recieve your forgiveness by posting another chapter in about 10 minutes. 


	10. Tailing a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Tailing a Friend

Storm was in front of the small group tailing Rogue. She was still in sight but barely. She was little more then a speck of black against the blue skies. They flew over the torch of the statue of liberty.

Jean had her hands to her temples. "Maybe I can enter her mind and make her stop?" She suggested.

Storm nodded. "Do it." She said. Jean closed her eyes but kept flying at the same speed. After a while she put her hands to her side and opened her eyes. Ahead of them Rogue stopped flying. They were floating over the lake by the statue of liberty.

She turned around and stared at them, red eyes flashing. "Stay out of my head!" She yelled. Then she let out an ear piercing scream. Storm, Warren and Jean covered their ears as Siryn's sonic scream echoed across the lake.

Rogue stopped as unexpectedly as she had started. Taking this to her advantage she zoomed away, white wings flapping quickly in her haste. Angel quickly gave chase, Storm right behind him.

Jean hesitated before following. "We won't be able to keep up with her for long. She's going to speed ahead." She yelled above the wind rushing in their ears.

Warren had his wings stretched out to their limits. "We can keep up for as long as we can." He yelled back.

Storm spoke up. "Perhaps the Professor knows where she's going and can contact us telepathically?" She said and they continued after the ever shrinking black dot.

--------------------------------------------------

No one dared speak. Xavier looked deep in thought, his eyes staring, unblinking at the table. The minutes ticked by at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Finally Logan slammed a fist on the table, startling the Professor out of his day-dream like appearance. "What the fuck happened back there?" He growled.

"Logan!" Scott yelled, annoyed at the man's impatience and lack of respect.

Xavier took a deep breath before starting his speech. "Well, it would appear Mystique was right about the Irene's prophecy."

Once again Logan and Laura looked pissed off. "What prophecy?!" They yelled.

Danielle spoke up. "You told us there was a prophecy, but you never told us what it was." She pointed out.

Xavier sighed. "This was the prophecy: An enemy will soon awaken. He shall use one to gain power. The fate of this one is death. Four will disappear and become his loyal followers. These four will cause destruction. The strongest will survive, the weak shall perish and mutants will rule the world, under his command."

A silence followed and then Tabitha spoke. "That's it? Man, I thought it'd be something weird and hard to understand and we'd have to figure it out using clues and stuff." She said.

X-23 rolled her eyes. "Well, be thankful it's pretty much spelled out for us." She growled at the blonde girl.

Betsy interrupted. "Well the first bit has already happened. Or _is_ happening." She muttered.

Kurt was shocked. "How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, the first part was about Apocalypse using one mutant to gain his power. Looking at it now, the prophecy meant Rogue." Betsy thought of another thing. "Which means she's on her way to Tibet to set free Apocalypse and give him his power. Then he'll be on the loose, and he'll be in search of his horsemen, and then-"

She was cut off by Remy. "And then the end of the prophecy will be true. Merde!" He cursed in French.

Kitty looked around wildly. "What do you mean? Rogue wouldn't let loose a mutant like that!" She said, fear in her voice.

Xavier bowed his head with shame before looking at the team. "Late last night, she went into everyone's room and absorbed us all. That's why we slept in. She was under somebody's else's control, she isn't doing this of her own free will." He told the group.

Logan and Remy looked furious. "You knew and you didn't tell us?" Logan growled. "You didn't bother telling us that Rogue was being possessed?" His claws popped out.

Remy stood up. "Fuck you, old man!" He hissed and he stormed out of the room. Nobody said anything.

Jubilee sounded tearful when she spoke. "So what's going to happen to her now Professor?" She asked.

Xavier seemed in deep thought. "Well, after she's given Apocalypse his power, he won't have further use of her, so he'll probably just kill her."

The table started floating off the ground. "Kill her?!" Wanda screeched. "She was in danger the whole time and you didn't say shit?!" She growled.

"Shut up!" Kitty screamed. "She's can't die! No! She won't die!" Kitty covered her ears with her hands. John rolled his eyes as Peter pulled Kitty into a comforting hug.

Scott directed his attention to the Professor. "So what do we do now?" He asked in a mad voice.

Xavier seemed lost in thought. Betsy looked at him. "Professor? Maybe we should contact Jean? They might be able to bring Rogue home." She said. When Xavier didn't answer she took it upon herself to contact Jean.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Jean?_**

Jean stopped flying and floated in the air. _Yah?_

Storm stopped fly and Warren stopped too, his wings flapping so he remained suspended in the air. "Jean?" They asked in unison. Warren looked over his shoulder anxious. "She's getting away." He said nervously.

**_Jean! Rogue is going to Tibet. Remember the prophecy. The beginning was: An enemy will soon awaken. He shall use one to gain power. His source of power is Rogue_**.

_Oh my God! Are you sure?_

**_Do you think I'd kid about something like this?! No! She's going to Tibet and you have to hurry up. The Professor says that after he'll probably just kill her off._**

_Okay thanks Betsy! _She felt Betsy leave. "We have to get to Tibet!" She said, flying again, except at a much quicker speed.

"Why Tibet?" Warren asked, his speed matching Jean's easily.

"Because that's where Apocalypse is. She's the power source he's going to use to gain his power. We have to get there fast. The others believe that he'll just kill her when he's done with her." Jean said quickly. She looked straight ahead willing the ground to appear again.

Storm nodded her head and the three fell into silence again. After flying for a while a shape appeared in the distance. Warren spoke first. "That can't be land! We're too far away!" He yelled.

As they got closer she noticed it was Rogue again, hovering in the air. She looked annoyed, her red eyes flashing with hostility. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. The clouds over head rumbled.

"Storm?" Jean looked over at her friend.

Storm shook her head, a look of fear coming across her face. "It's not me!" She replied, looking over at the other two.

Tornados started to appear in the air. Millions of them everywhere. They all touched the water and the wind picked up. Rogue flew away from the trio.

Jean looked around. "She's trying to stop us. She's trying to block our way!" She yelled.

Angel looked over at Ororo. "Can't you stop them?" He asked s a hurricane drew closer to them.

She raised her shoulders. "I don't know. I can try." As if in response the one moving towards them slowly thinned out into nothing.

Jean shook her head. "There isn't enough time! We just have to go right through." Jean took a breath for courage and flew through the storm, dodging the hurricanes. Storm looked terrified but took after a moment a look of determination crossed her face and she flew after Jean.

Angel stayed in the air, flapping his wings a look of indecision on his face. "What the hell." He muttered chasing Jean and Storm. After a minute he caught up.

-------------------------------------------------------

Betsy lowered her hands from her temples and looked at the group. "So Jean knows." She said quietly, looking lost for words.

The group sat around silently, nobody talking but nobody wanting to be the first to get up and leave. Xavier still looked to be in his trance.

Scott stood up. "Meeting over." He left the room and the tension in the room subsided.

Xavier who still looked deep in thought rolled out of the room. Betsy sat tapping her fingernails on the table. After a minute she put her hands on her temples.

Danielle stood up slowly. "I'll go make dinner." She said quietly. "Anyone want to help?" She asked slowly.

Kitty jumped up at the thought, glad for a distraction. "Sure! I need a tutor for cooking class anyways." She said, grabbing Jubilee's arm on her way out.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Tutor?"

Peter moaned and slumped in his seat. "You've obviously never tried her muffins."

Bobby's head hit the table. "Muffins? Try jaw breaker." He gave a short laugh.

Wanda stood up. "If you geeks don't mind I'm going to go do my homework." Before she left the room they heard her mumble 'yuck!' under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it took a little more than 10 minutes to get up, but it's here so be happy! XD 


	11. Just Too Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Just Too Late

Warren raised his arms in front of his face to block the snow from blowing into his eyes. Jean touched down onto the ground closely followed by Storm and Warren.

Warren folded his wings in behind his back tucking them in neatly. "Now what?"

Jean started walking up a mountain, white snowflakes landing in her flame red hair while the wind blew it about furiously. "Betsy said she was heading to Tibet. But I can't sense her anywhere." She shouted above the blizzard.

"Maybe she's still around here and we can spot her." Storm answered back.

"I can't see a thing!" Warren yelled.

Storm's eyes went white. "I'm fixing it." Within a few seconds the snow stopped falling and the skies cleared.

The three X-Men looked around trying to spot Rogue. Finally Storm yelled. "There! She's going in there!" She pointed towards the top of the mountain where Rogue was disappearing into a hole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy pulled out a cigarette. He stuck it in his mouth then searched his pockets for a lighter. "Merde!" He exclaimed. He didn't need a lighter. He never carried one with him. He put a finger to the tip of his cigarette and it lit up.

He was sitting on the back porch of the mansion. He found that it was quietest in the evening, considering the students weren't allowed out after dark, unless it was a weekend. He sat on the railing his legs swinging around carelessly.

"Can I join you?" Asked a gruff voice.

Remy turned around and looked at Logan surprised. "Doesn't matter to Remy." He mumbled taking his cigarette out of his mouth and blowing a puff of smoke.

Logan sat in the chair on the other side of the porch. The chair was in the corner so Logan was half in shadows. He pulled out a cigar and quickly lit it with a lighter he pulled out of his pocket. He put it to his lips as he muttered to Remy. "You know smoking isn't good for you."

Remy snorted. "Look who's talking."

Logan chuckled. "Point. But I have the healing factor while you on the other hand-"

Remy cut him off. "Remy's got a lot of things on his mind."

Logan shrugged and continued to puff away on his cigar. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Remy tossed his cigarette away. "Any word on Rogue?" He asked, not turning to look at Logan.

Logan growled. "No. Not yet." He said standing up and dropping his cigar and grinding his heel on it. "What's on your mind Gumbo?" He asked unexpectedly.

Remy turned to look at Logan shocked. "What's on yours?" He asked sharply. He brushed past Logan and stomping into the mansion. The door slammed shut behind him.

Logan growled. "Fucking Cajun." He muttered, turning and walking into the mansion a few moments later.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Rogue's feet touched the ground, her angelic wings started to shrink. The wings were sucked back into her back and within ten seconds the wings were gone altogether. Rogue's blank red eyes looked over at Stryfe who was standing in the corner.

He looked up at Rogue and smiled. "I've been expecting you. And so has our master." He stood up and walked towards a big stone door.

Rogue didn't say anything as she followed Stryfe towards the door. Stryfe fetched a golden key from his pocket.

He let out a small laugh. "At last Apocalypse will be free." He placed the large key into the keyhole. The whole cave shook as the big door opened slowly.

When the doors were fully open Stryfe pointed into the centre of the room. Behind the door it was a large stone room. There was one light that shone dimly onto a weirdly shaped object. The object was large as if it were some diamond shaped container. It had to be at least ten feet long. Strange markings covered it.

Rogue knew what she had to do. As she walked towards the tomb she pulled off one of her gloves. She stepped up beside the tomb and stood staring at it for a minute. Finally she placed her hand on the tomb and it opened up. The lid opened in five parts.

Inside the tomb, rested the legendary Apocalypse. He must have been around seven feet tall, and he had black hair. He looked more like a robot rather then human. Rogue didn't hesitate as she pressed her gloveless hand against his cheek, her red eyes glowing.

---------------------------------------------------

Jean, Warren and Storm flew into the cave and touched down inside. The three gasped when they saw the doors open in the back of the cave.

Jean took off running. "We might not be too late!" She yelled.

Just as she was nearing the door someone stepped in her way, and lifted a single hand that sent her flying back into Warren. Warren landed hard on his back and he took a sharp intake of breath as pain shot through him.

The man smirked. "Nobody will interrupt the rebirth of Apocalypse." He let out a cold laugh that sent chills down the trios spines.

Storm's eyes clouded over as the rumbling of thunder came from outside. She raised her arms as she summoned lightning which came through the opening of the cave. The man looked shocked as the bolt struck him in the chest and he flew back into the wall.

Jean stood up and ran towards the door. What she saw made her heart stop. "We're too late." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------

Rogue blinked once. Instantly her eyes returned to their usual green colour. She looked around confused. _Where am I? Is this the danger room?_ She looked down and was shocked to see her hand touching someone's face. _Is this Apocalypse?!_ She was about to break the contact when Apocalypse's eyes snapped open to reveal cold, piercing blue eyes.

Rogue was shocked to see such pure evil in one's eyes. Apocalypse arm moved into action and snatched her wrist. She struggled briefly with him, trying to get away but he held fast.

Then the draining came. Rogue felt as though as her energy was leaving her. She sunk to her knees but Apocalypse still held onto her bare wrist. _Am I dying?_ Black spots started to appear. _This must be what it's like when I use my powers._ With that last thought her eyes closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Rogue!" Storm yelled as she jumped to Jean's side. She had appeared just in time to see Rogue slump to her knees. Apocalypse frowned as he threw Rogue to the side. Warren rushed to the X-Women's side.

Jean scarcely breathed as Apocalypse looked down at his hand. He clenched his hand, making a fist. Then he spoke in a deep voice. "Finally. I am free!" Then his eye's looked up at three gaping at him. His eyes narrowed. "Foolish mutants! Do you think you can stop me?" As he spoke the entire room shook.

_He's using Avalanche's power!_ Jean thought with anger.

Suddenly the man known as Stryfe appeared by Apocalypse. "Master." He murmured.

Apocalypse looked between the X-Men and Stryfe. "Dispose of them." He muttered stepping out of his prison.

Stryfe stepped forward. "With pleasure."

Jean took to the air. "No!" She yelled and with one motion with her hand she sent Stryfe spiralling away. Warren stretched his wings out and flew upwards as well. Storm's eyes went white again as lightning crackled around the room.

Stryfe gasped in surprise as he was winded. He slumped to his knees. He looked up, expecting another attack, but was shocked to see the three X-Men teaming up against Apocalypse. With a smirk he stood up pulling out a gun which he pointed to Rogue who was on the ground not moving.

Apocalypse waved his hand once, the attacks sent at him bounced off an invisible shield. His eyes narrowed at something behind the X-Men.

Jean spun around to see Stryfe pointing a gun at Rogue who wasn't moving. Jean's head snapped up as she remembered something.

He shall use one to gain power. The fate of this one is death.

Before she could spring into action Warren had already scooped up Rogue and was flying out of the cave.

With a mumble of defeat she took off after Angel, Storm right by her side. She was surprised when Apocalypse didn't try to stop them.

--------------------------------------------

Apocalypse smirked as the X-Men flew out of the cave. It immediately fell as soon as they were out of sight.

He turned on Stryfe. "Insignificant fool!" He bellowed. The whole cave started shaking in his anger. "How dare you try to kill her!" He yelled.

Strfye looked at a lose for words. "Hey! She's not important. Might as well dispose of her sooner then later!" Next thing he knew Apocalypse was on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"No! She's far more powerful then I could have imagined. No!" He mumbled he stood up.

Apocalypse turned his back on Stryfe. "She's too valuable to just kill off. I have it. She will become death!" He gave a laugh of pure evil.

* * *

A/N: I'm feeling kind of down today, so please excuse me if you find this chapter is kind of crappy. Anyways, I'm going to go now and see if I can do something that won't make me feel so depressed... I'll post again tomorrow I think... 


	12. Danger And Laughter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Danger ...And Laughter?

Warren's wings flapped quickly as he rushed back to the institute, Storm and Jean close to him. Rogue's head was resting on his shoulder, her hair being used as a barrier between their skin.

Storm looked distraught. "Is she still alive? I can't see her breathing!" She sounded panicked.

Jean nodded solemnly. "Yeah, but barely. She's hanging on by a thread."

Warren looked down to see the faint rise and fall of Rogue's chest. "Come on you guys! We have to hurry."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hank sat looking into a microscope. "Fascinating." He muttered to himself as he pushed his chair away from the microscope. The chair wheeled to another desk where he quickly typed his findings into a computer. Then he rolled back over to his microscope. This process continued for quite some time.

He was so absorbed in his research that he dropped one of his test tubes when Jean sent him an urgent telepathic message.

_**Hank! It's Rogue! She's alive and we got her! But she needs medical attention!**_

Hank instantly went into doctor mode. _Alright! I'll prepare a bed for her!_ He pushed a button on the intercom system. "Danielle! Betsy! I need your help down in the medical wing!" Since Jean and Storm were gone he'd call the next two closest things to doctors for help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle sensed the urgency in Dr. McCoy's voice. She handed Jubilee the wooden spoon she was using to stir the soup. "Here take this! Make sure the soup doesn't burn. I'll be back in a minute."

Jubilee took the soup and continued stirring as Danielle walked quickly out of the kitchen.

Danielle met Betsy in the elevator. "Do you know what this is about?" She asked as the doors shut.

Betsy shook head. "I don't know a thing." She crossed her arms in a defiant manner. The doors opened and the two women stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall towards the medical room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The street lights of New York were tiny specks as Warren, Jean and Storm flew over the city.

Jean started to descend to the ground. "We should be getting there soon." She informed the others as they followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy looked frustrated as she waited in the main foyer for her boyfriend and the other two women to show up. She wasn't mad because she was wasting her time, just annoyed that they were taking so long to get back when Rogue's life could be in danger. Her old habit of biting her nails came back as she grew even more impatient.

Logan was passing through the foyer on his way to the stairs when he paused to send Betsy a look of confusion. Her gaze was focused on the ground as if in her own world.

With a change of his mind he marched over to Betsy. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Betsy looked startled as though she hadn't noticed him, which was weird considering she was a telepath.

Betsy realized what she was doing and lowered her hand so she would stop chewing her nails. "I'm really worried about Rogue. Apparently-"

She was cut off as Remy appeared at the top of the stairs peering down at the two from behind his sunglasses. He was leaning over the railing. "What about Rogue?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. He jumped over the railing in a heartbeat and landed perfectly on his feet.

Betsy continued what she was saying but looking between the two men as she spoke. "Apparently Apocalypse absorbed Rogue so she basically had her own powers turned against her and-"

Again she was cut off, except this time by the front door banging open. The three looked out the door puzzled when they didn't see anybody but then Warren appeared with a pale Rogue in his arms. She was shivering and convulsing, but didn't appear to be awake at all.

Betsy ran over and scooped Rogue up into her own arms. "I'll take her down." She said with an uncertain glance at the elevator, which had the doors wide open.

Remy looked at Rogue, his face paling in shock. "What happened?" He asked, but his question went unanswered.

Betsy continued talking to Warren. "It's probably best if only the doctors were down there." With that last comment she ran into the elevator.

As the doors began closing Jean raced inside with the other X-Woman. The four other X-Men stood in the foyer the air of uncertainty nearly suffocating.

Remy sounded furious when he spoke. "Now will someone tell Remy what the Hell happened?"

----------------------------------------------------------

X-23's eyes narrowed as she stared at the four adults from the room she was in. Sure, she would admit it. She was spying. They would probably consider this 'adult business' and wouldn't tell them. But they had a right to now. For crying out loud they were X-Men! And not only that, Rogue was their friend and she might be in danger.

She let out a soft growl when the four X-Men went over to the elevator and say something about calling the rest of the adults.

As soon as the doors closed, she stepped out into the hallway, eye's focused on the elevator doors. Yes. This definitely called for a meeting with the other teenagers.

X-23 growled as something whizzed by her, but came back to stand in front of her.

Pietro was smiling like he knew something she didn't. "Okay, I've been thinking. Is it Emily? Or maybe it's Sarah." He looked at her thoughtfully.

X-23 turned right around and walked away from Quicksilver. "No Pietro." She said in a low menacing voice.

He had decided to try and guess her name, which would be impossible, considering the number of names out there.

Pietro trotted after her looking in deep thought. "Ruth? Alicia? Leanne?" He said hopefully.

X-23 pulled the door to the recreation room open. "No. No. No!" She yelled. She turned to look at him. It was then she realized how close he was. "It's Laura. Now shut up!" She hissed. She turned around, but then as a second thought, she turned back to look at him and put a hand on his chest and made him take a few steps back.

Just then an explosion came from inside the recreation room. John went running out of the room, a look of wild fear on his face mixed with satisfaction. He pushed past the two and went running down the hall.

Wanda stood at the doorway. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD ALLERDYCE!!!!" She screamed after him! "I'm going to kill you!" She stomped back into the room.

Laura shared a puzzled look with Pietro as they stepped into the room. "Alright. What happened?" She asked.

Kitty and Jubilee were in the corner laughing hysterically. Jubilee looked at the two and laughed harder. "John and Wanda were-" Giggle. "On the couch watching a movie when-" Attempt to control giggles. "Wanda turned to say something to-" Jubilee had big burst of laughter and couldn't continue.

Kitty held a hand in front of her mouth. "Wanda looked over to John to say something-" She too fell into the cursed laughter.

Laura looked to the boys at the back of the room for help, but they were currently studying the ceiling so they wouldn't laugh.

Laura looked at Wanda and saw her fuming. "So what happened?" Laura asked her friend impatiently.

Wanda crossed her arms impatiently and muttered something that not even X-23's heightened senses could catch. "What?"

Wanda then screeched, being very flustered. "Allerdyce kissed me!"

Laura and Pietro fell to the ground in a heap of laughter. "That's so hilarious!" Laura managed to get out between giggles. The picture of John kissing Wanda made her laugh until her stomach hurt, but even when it did she kept on laughing.

Now the whole room, including the boys at the back of the room, were roaring with laughter, Wanda stood up her face flushed. "Yah! Laugh now! Wait till Pietro kisses you!" She stormed out of the room.

X-23 instantly stopped laughing and rolled over to look at Pietro who was still laughing. Was she the only that heard what Wanda said? "EW!" She stood up and ran out of the room before Pietro could get any ideas.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter is a day late. But whatever it's still good... I think. Anyways... review and bye for now 


	13. Teams That Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Teams that Fight

Kitty, Jubilee and Wanda all sat on the couch looking up at X-23 as she explained what she had heard the adults say. The others were scattered throughout the room, either on the floor or standing by the pool table.

Kitty rested her chin in her palm. "Well, what do you, like expect us to do? We're only, like, teenagers. If they don't want to invite us to, like, this meeting that's there decision." She said in a dull voice.

Jubilee was on her feet. "We might be teenagers, but we're X-Men! We have a right to know what's going on!" She yelled, looking at the others for support.

Tabitha pushed himself away from the pool table that she had been leaning against. "Yah! Jubilee's right!" She started.

Julia stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Plus Rogue's our friend."

Wanda clenched her fist. "I say we go in there and give them a piece of our mind!" She snarled.

Tabitha who had her arm in the air, lowered it. "Um... yah I wasn't exactly thinking that but... it works too!" She cheered.

Peter looked at everyone equally as he spoke. "We might be X-Men but we are still 'just teenagers'. We still take orders from Cyclops and the Professor. If they want to leave us out, well maybe we should wait and let them come talk to us."

Julia sat back down. "But waiting is never fun."

Bobby gave a curt laugh. "Well what do you expect us to do? March in there and tell them what to do?" He said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------

Logan unsheathed his claws and pointed them at Remy who was sitting across from him. "Stop that!" He snarled.

Remy looked up sunglasses flashing. "Remy's not doing anything!" He snapped back. All he was doing was shuffling his cards but he'd been doing it for the past twenty minutes.

Logan's claws extended further. "If you don't stop, I'll slice you to pieces."

Storm noticed her story had been interrupted so she looked at the two men. "Stop fighting!" She yelled.

Remy smirked as his cards started glowing. "All you do is threaten people but you never really hurt them."

Logan growled and pushed his claws against Gambit's neck. "Fuck off!" He snapped.

Scott stood up. "Hey!"

Remy threw his deck of cards at Logan which hit him in the chest and blew up. Logan went flying back and smacked into the wall.

"Remy!" Storm glared at Remy.

Remy sat back down and sent her an innocent smile. "Sorry Stormy."

Logan stood up. "I'm going to kill you!" He lunged at Remy, jumping over the table.

Scott put a hand on his visor. "Cut it out, or I'll blast you!" He shouted.

Matt and Alex shared a quick look before cracking up while Yuriko looked on, nervous as to what would happen. Warren looked dead tired from flying all the way to Tibet and back in one day. Kurt kept looking between Storm and the two fighting men.

Just then the door to the war room opened and the teenagers walked in looking determined. Laura was about to start talking but closed her mouth when she say the scene before them.

Remy had his bo-staff out and was in the process of hitting Logan in the side, while Logan was about to cut his arm. Scott had his hand to his visor looking ready to shoot the pair, while Storm looked so furious which was a rare thing.

Alex and Matt were sitting back in their seats mouths open as though they had been laughing. Warren had his head on table looking tired and everyone else just looked on in bewilderment.

Of course the strange part was all the adults looking at the door and frozen in their current movements. The adults and teenagers stared at each other before the adults came to their senses. Logan sheathed his claws and Scott lowered his hand. The adults took a seat and stared at the teenagers expectantly.

Wanda found her voice first. "What the Hell is going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yuriko answered. "Nothing. We were just...um... discussing our current situation." She replied.

Laura waved her hand and shook her head. "Not that! Why weren't we invited to this meeting? We're X-Men too! And Rogue's our friend! We have a right to know what's going on!" She glared at the adults.

Danielle then walked into the war room. She took one look at the adults sitting around the table and the teenagers standing before them looking defiant. "I'll come back in a minute." She said before stepping back out of the room.

John turned to look at the now closed door. "What the Hell was that about?" He asked.

Kitty poked his side. "Duh! She's treating Rogue. Probably bringing news about her." She told the pyromaniac.

Suddenly the door opened and Jean walked in looking annoyed. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Jubilee answered. "We wanted to know what was going on." She defended.

Jean looked at her and blinked once. "I didn't mean just you. I meant all of you!" She glared at Logan and Remy. "It was like World War 3 in here! Now everyone sit down!" She yelled.

The teenagers quietly took a seat. Jean was mad, and that was an extremely rare thing and when she was mad, it was best to stay out of her way and do as your told.

"Okay. Here's the news Danielle was _supposed_ to bring. Rogue is unconscious but she'll be fine. Apocalypse is awake and we're trying to figure out who he might go after for his horsemen. Of course that will be hard considering there's a whole world of mutants. After he find's the first one we might have a clue as to who he's after." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Now everyone go to bed!" She left the room as suddenly as she had come in.

The teenagers stood up and quickly bustled out of the room as if they shared one mind.

Matt and Alex looked at each other before cracking up again.

Remy stood up. "Merde. That laugh must be contagious." He muttered to himself before walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Dum dum dum dum dum diddy. That is that. I hope you like, and I like reviews. -hint, hint- 

Anyways, I'm going to remind everyone this is a Romy story, not a Rogan. I only see Logan's relationship to Rogue in this as that of a father/older brother. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by this, but if someone wants me to, I might be able to put together a Rogan story. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll continue on with this story.


	14. Startling Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Startling Realizations

Remy held Rogue's hand. Did she always look so peaceful while she slept? He sighed. "Mon Ange." He whispered as he placed Rogue's gloved hand to his mouth to place a long kiss. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, caressing it while she breathed evenly. He stayed like that for a few minutes.

He looked up when the door opened and in stepped a furious Logan. Logan glared at Remy. "Get the fuck out!" He growled.

Remy let go of Rogue's hand and stood up. "Why? Remy did rien!" He argued.

Logan snorted. "I never said you did. I was just telling you to get out." He smirked.

Remy looked defiant. "And if Remy doesn't?" Logan's claws popped out. "What do you think Remy's going to do? Rape her?" Wrong choice of words. Next thing he knew, him and Logan were wrestling in the med lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean was in the war room correcting her classes health test.

A as usual Rogue. B Wanda, C for Jubilee. I swear that girl is more concerned about shopping then her grades.

Jean looked up from her tests as she felt a disturbance in the med lab. _Rogue isn't awake yet, is she?_ She quickly did a scan of the medical room. She stood up and walked out of the war room. _What is it with Logan and Remy fighting?!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was standing with his knees bent, twirling his bo-staff like it was a baton. Logan had popped his claws out on both hands and was glaring at Remy.

Remy made a move to attack Logan, when the doors opened and Jean walked in. She looked between the two men then shook her head.

"Honestly you two! Why can't you get along?" She asked sternly.

The two men looked between each other. Jean rolled her eyes when neither of them responded. "Really Logan! I sent Remy in here to watch Rogue." She told him.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And Hank sent me here to watch her." He retorted.

Jean covered her face with her hands then lowered them. "Both of you just get out!" She said sternly, but her eyes gave away her amusement.

The two men grumbled about how it was the other's fault as they exited the room. Jean looked after them, trying not to laugh.

She was still staring at the door as she spoke to Rogue, but knew the girl was still sleeping. "I wish you would wake up Rogue. Everyone's worried about you. Especially Logan and Remy. You wouldn't believe how many times those guys fight when your not around. But Remy does seem to genuinely care, even though it bothers Logan." She chuckled and turned around to look at Rogue.

Her jaw gaped as she saw the one thing she least expected. Rogue's eyes were open as she was looking Jean right in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Rogue blinked and looked away.

Jean rushed to Rogue's side. "Rogue, honey! You okay? Thank God your awake!" Jean embraced Rogue tightly.

Suddenly Rogue let out a sob and her shoulders heaved. Jean pulled back but kept her hands on Rogue's shoulder. "Rogue? What's the matter?"

Rogue covered her face with her hands but her response was mumbled into her hand that Jean couldn't understand.

"What? Sorry Rogue I can't-"

Rogue cried harder but lowered her hands so Jean could see the tears running down her face. "Jean? What have I done? I've killed us all!"

Jean shook her head. "No. No you haven't." She whispered.

Rogue put a hand over her eyes, then put it down. "Jean. I released Apocalypse. I couldn't control myself. I attacked Jubilee and you."

Jean hugged Rogue again. "No. That wasn't you. You couldn't help yourself. Nobody blames you. Everyone's just worried." She gave a small laugh, even though her own eyes were watering as she knew what Rogue was going through. "I know what's like to be possessed. You just have to accept it happened and that it isn't your fault."

Rogue nodded and rubbed at her eyes and cheeks to rid herself of her tears. "I just feel so stupid." She grinned too after a moment. "Were Remy and Logan really fighting?" She asked curiously.

Jean rolled her eyes and pulled a chair up to the bed with her mind and sat in it. "Oh! It was the most annoying thing ever!"

Rogue chuckled. She quieted down quickly and looked at the end of the bed. Jean felt the silence was too awkward and decided to break it.

"You know that for my wedding Ororo is my maid of honour." Rogue nodded, looking absolutely clueless as to where she was going with this. "And Betsy one of my brides maids." Jean continued. Rogue nodded again. "Well, I was hoping you'd be my other brides maid."

Rogue's eyes went wide. "Me?" She shook her head. "No! Jean! I can't!"

Jean nodded. "No Rogue! I really want you to. Look I know your still a student, but I think you're a amazing team mate, and an ever better friend. Please? Can you do this for me?"

Rogue looked in thought for a moment before nodding once. "Alright. I'll do it."

Jean nodded once. "Good. I'll get you fitted for a dress tomorrow, if your up to it. I got one in your size, but I want you try it on, to make sure it fits properly."  
Rogue blinked then chuckled. "So soon?" She asked.

It was Jean's turn to chuckle. "Well it is March fifteenth is two days." She said.

Rogue's grin fell. "What? Are you serious? It's already here? I mean, oh man!" She turned to look at Jean, her face reddening in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Jean! I completely lost track of time! I haven't gotten you a gift or anything!"

Jean waved Rogue's apology off. "I think you saving my life twice is enough of a gift for both of us." She giggled.

Even Rogue managed a grin. Jean stood up. "I should leave you to get some rest. I mean, you have had a busy day." Jean left the med bay turning off the lights on her way out.

Rogue turned away from the door, which had light streaming into the pitch black room. Try as she might Rogue couldn't fall asleep. Rogue curled into herself. _I can't believe I let the most powerful mutant in the world escape. _She shut her eyes tight and finally fell asleep to a dream plagued with the not too distant future.

* * *

A/N: Um... No comment. 

BW: -Calls to Centri- I have no comment for my story. Wanna say something for me?

Centri: Um... 'Dude! I got an arm!' :P

BW: Sweet... Ummm that it? Anything else you wanna say? Maybe something about the story?

Centri: Ummm... -thinks- I think that's it.

BW: Okay then. I'm bored so I think I'll post the next chapter in a couple of minutes.


	15. Cajuns and Parties

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Cajuns and Parties

Rogue sat swinging her legs over the edge of the medical bed. It was early in the morning. Like seven or something. At least that's what Jean said when she came downstairs to wake Rogue up. At the moment she had gone to get the dress she wanted Rogue to try on.

Rogue was still exhausted from her, as Jean liked to call it, her expedition. At the moment she wanted to flop over and go back to sleep, but Jean would get annoyed that Rogue hadn't stayed awake.

Normally Jean wasn't snappy and angry. She was probably just fretting over the wedding that was tomorrow. Rogue still felt stupid that she'd hadn't realized it was so soon. But then she wondered if Kitty and Jubilee had realized it was coming up. Surely the biggest loud mouths in the school wouldn't keep quiet about something like this. While Rogue was thinking about it, Jean bustled in, dress in her hands.

"Okay Rogue. Stand up and try this on. I know this is short notice and all, but I think it's the right size."

Rogue took the dress from Jean. "Have Ms. Braddock and Ms. Munroe tried theirs on already?" She asked curiously.

Jean nodded. "Yup! Now hurry up. If the dress need's adjustments I'll need to know so it can be changed as soon as possible." She turned around. "I'll be right back. I just need to go find Betsy."

"She's probably still sleeping." Rogue informed Jean as she left the room.

It took Rogue five minutes to change out of the medical gown she was wearing and to get in the dress Jean had given her. Rogue looked around the room for a mirror so she could see what it looked like on her. Near the back she spotted a floor length mirror. It was a bit dusty, but it was a mirror nonetheless.

She stepped in front on the mirror and took a long look. It was a light blue and was strapless, exposing Rogue's shoulders. It was made of satin giving it reflex the light making it look almost white in some places. It went down to the floor.

Rogue was so deep in thought about how she looked she didn't hear the door open. _It's a bit long. Well I guess after I put shoes on it'll be fine. Ugh! My hair is a total mess. I swear it looks like it's the home to spiders. Well I can shower later. _She quickly ran a hand through her hair so it didn't look so ratty.

Rogue looked down at her hands and grimaced.

_I'll have to get gloves too. No way I'm going an entire day without gloves._

Rogue ran a hand through her hair again, smiling at herself slightly. She froze when she heard feet shuffling behind her. She whipped around to see none other then Remy standing in the doorway of the med room.

"What are you doing in here, swamp rat?" She asked. She hated it that she hadn't noticed him there before.

Remy chuckled. "Came for a visit. But Remy didn't know the view would be so wonderful, river rat." He added the river rat part after a moment of hesitation.

Rogue frowned at him. "Get out!"

Remy chuckled. "No thanks. Remy still has a great view. He doesn't intend on leaving it."

Rogue's scowl deepened. "Cajun! Get out!" She pointed to the door.

Remy took a step closer to Rogue. "Aw... chere. You don't really want this Cajun to leave, do you?"

He reached out a hand to touch her face, but she jerked backwards so his hand only touched air. "Yes! I really want this Cajun to leave!" She pushed past him to go sit on her bed. "Do the world a favour and jump off a bridge."

Remy chuckled which caused Rogue to turn around and snap. "What's so funny?"

Remy smiled. "You know chere, you're very cute when your angry."

Rogue put her hands on her hips, a bit of white hair falling in her face. "Great!" She tucked the white hair behind her ear. "You know what I do when I'm angry?" She paused for effect. "I suck the life out of people."

Remy grinned. "Now you're a vampire?" He asked, jokingly but it just infuriated Rogue. She crossed her arms over her chest. It was only at that point she realized how exposed her chest was too. _Great another thing to worry about!_

Rogue was about to respond when Jean walked in with Ororo and Betsy following closely.

Jean smiled sweetly at Remy and Rogue. "Hello Remy." He gave a small wave. Jean continued. "We need to make sure her dress fits properly so do you think you could leave?" She asked in her gentle tone.

Remy nodded. "See you later Stormy." He said as he walked out of the room.

Storm rolled her eyes but smiled playfully. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She asked him.

Remy winked. "You know you will always be mon Stormy." Then he left the room.

Jean walked over to Rogue and pulled on the hem of the dress. "How is it? Not too tight is it?" She asked.

Betsy walked beside Rogue. "Talk about cobwebs." She laughed as she grabbed a handful or Rogue's hair and looked at it's tangles.

Storm smacked Betsy's hand. "Bets! Don't say that!" She smiled at Rogue. "You look lovely honey."

Rogue hated having them see her when her hair was a mess and probably look sleep deprived. On top of that, Jean started fussing over her and she hated _that _even more. She was about to tell her to back off when she realized that she'd get to do this with Jean tomorrow. She grinned. "It's fine Jean." She answered she looked at her hands uncertainly. "But, my hands..." She trailed off.

Jean pulled some elbow length gloves out of her pocket. "I got these ordered especially for you." She handed them to Rogue, who quickly tugged them on.

They were made of the same material as the dress. "Thank you." She smiled.

Jean stood up straight and smiled. "Well now that I know the dress fits, I can stop worrying." She breathed a sigh of relief which earned a small giggle from the other girls.

Jean joined in the laughter. Rogue tugged at a strand of white hair. "Who are the groomsmen?" She asked.

Jean laughed. "Warren is the Best man. The groomsmen are Alex and, you won't believe it, Logan."

Rogue shrieked with laughter. "Logan?!" Storm and Betsy's jaws dropped. "Logan?" She repeated.

Jean rolled her eyes but laughed. "Yes, Logan. And, believe it or not, he will be wearing a tux."

Rogue shook with laughter. "I'm sorry but I can't picture him wearing a tux. He's just too...Logan."

Betsy giggled. "That's the exact same adjective I'd use to describe Logan." She chuckled at Rogue's comment.

"So Rogue. You can take that off and I'll meet you upstairs." She walked out of the room, Betsy trailed right after Jean.

Storm turned to face Rogue. "You really do look lovely."

Rogue turned to look at Storm. "Are your dresses blue too?" She asked.

Storm blushed. "Yup."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Storm blushed even more. "And Hank went out of his way to say how nice it looked on me." Storm grinned. Rogue laughed in her head. _Of course Hank would do that. He really loves you Storm, if only you noticed the hints he drops._ Storm continued. "Of course, nobody compares to Jean." She finished.

Rogue giggled. "I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress."

Storm giggled for a moment before walking out of the room. "Hurry up and change child. Jean will want to see you." She left Rogue in the big medical room by herself.

------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Rogue had gone back to her room and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a green zip-up sweater. She had it only zipped up half way, showing the blue t-shirt she wore underneath. She had quickly run a brush through her hair and tied all her hair up into a ponytail. Usually the white streaks remained tucked behind her ears, but she didn't feel like having hair in her face today.

Rogue ran down the stairs, two at a time in her haste to get to the kitchen. She pushed open the door and stepped inside to see that Jean, Betsy, Storm, Kitty and Jubilee were inside.

Jubilee jumped up. "Hooray! Rogue's better!" She said throwing her arms in the air happily. She was wearing a bright yellow jacket and some jeans with a belt that's front hung down.

Kitty on the other hand was wearing a pink sweater and light blue jeans. Kitty looked up from where she sat on the counter. "Hey Rogue! It's like good to like see you awake." She smiled, but yawned part way through.

"Morning guys!" Rogue grinned and gave a small wave.

Betsy pulled out a chair. "Take a seat Rogue." Rogue sat down and a plate of eggs flew from the counter to the spot in front of her. She picked up the fork and began to eat while Kitty spoke. "Okay. So me and Jubilee have, like, totally planned out tonight. The men will, like, have their party in the, like, recreation room upstairs, and then we will, like, have our party in the, like, family room down here."

Rogue nearly choked on her food. "Are you sure it's safe to leave the men alone? I mean, Remy will probably hire a stripper or something."

Jubilee frowned. "We already gave the men specific instructions. No alcohol and no strippers." She explained to the others.

Rogue rolled her eyes and set her fork down. "Oh yes. They'll definitely listen to you." Rogue sarcastically replied.

Jubilee winked. "Well where's the harm in trying?" She giggled.

Rogue sat back and stretched. "I'm going for a walk around the lake."

Kitty leaped up. "Cool! I'll like come with you!" She jumped off the counter.

Rogue shook her head. "No. It's okay. No offence, but I want some time to just clear my head." Rogue walked to the back door and pulled it open and closed it behind her.

* * *

BW: Centri's here.. Say hi! 

Centri: ALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BW: Mmm Yes. We like Bruce Almighty... or at least I do, and Centri will after tonight when we watch it.

Centri: -Dances in her seat-

BW: -Singing- Now you're a man! A manny man man!

Both: HA HA HA HA HA

BW: Oh yah Review

Centri: Yah! What she said!


	16. Peace and Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Peace and Alcohol

She closed her eyes as a blast of wind hit her face. Even though it was still March, the snow had already melted. Rogue was suspicious that Storm had something to do with it. Rogue stepped onto the lush grass and walked into the woods and took her usual path to the lake. In her opinion, it was the most peaceful place on the Institute's property.

It was still early morning, 8:30, but it felt like evening should be coming soon. She kept walking, thoughts running through her head. Everything was running through her mind. From how she should do her hair for Jean and Scott's wedding, what the party would be like and where Apocalypse was at.

Rogue's eyes clouded over. _Apocalypse. He's going to kill us all and I released him. _Then Jean's words came back to her_. That wasn't you. You couldn't help yourself. Nobody blames you. _The words Jean had spoken were a comfort, but she still felt guilty.

Rogue stopped walking and looked up when she came to the lake. The sun was reflecting into the middle of the lake, and the tree tops nearby loomed over the lake, reflecting the bare branches. making the lake look like there were multiple cobwebs inside.

Rogue walked down the dock to the end and sat her legs hanging over the edge, but just skimming the surface. She sat swinging her legs until she heard a familiar BAMF behind her.

"Guten tag, mien schwester." Kurt yawned and sat next to her. His golden eyes shone with delight. "Ms. Grey told me you were coming down here. Glad to see you're awake." He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Rogue returned the hug then pulled away her feet still swinging over the water. "So apparently there's supposed to be a party tonight." Rogue commented.

Kurt laughed. "Oh yah." He chuckled. "I'm afraid to go. Noisy teenagers and herr Logan and Remy fighting. I think I'll pass."

Rogue flopped down on the dock laying on her back staring at the blue sky. Kurt hesitated before laying next to her. "What you thinking about fraulien?" He asked curiously, golden eyes watching her.

Rogue thought for a moment. "How may ways to kill the Cajun." She answered. It wasn't a lie. She wasn't just thinking about Apocalypse. She was also thinking of how many ways she could make Gambit suffer for being an annoying Cajun.

Kurt chuckled before rolling over onto his side. "Why do you hate Mr. Lebeau so much?" He asked, his eyes alight with laughter.

Rogue rolled over so she could face her brother. "Well," She stressed the word. "There's the fact that he's always trying to get inside my pants!" She giggled and her brother laughed at her choice of words.

"Just don't say that around herr Logan. He might chop him into pieces." Kurt said after he calmed down.

Rogue smiled innocently. "Do I look concerned about that?" She laughed.

Kurt stood up, his face looking mischievous. "And here I thought you had a crush on him." He laughed.

Rogue who had been in the process of sitting up, fell over when Kurt said that. She was inches from the water when Kurt grabbed her. "Careful Rogue. You wouldn't want to be going for a swim during this time of the year."

Rogue smacked his hands. "Let go of me!" She said, angry about her brother's earlier comment.

Kurt removed his arms from around her stomach. "As you wish." He murmured.

Rogue's eyes widened. "No!" She gasped.

SPLASH Rogue's head appeared above the water. "You weren't supposed to let go!" She screamed at him.

Kurt looked confused. "But you told me to let go!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I know I did, but you weren't supposed to listen to what I said." She shivered. "The water is so freaking cold!" She closed her eyes then opened them to glare at her brother. "At least help me out so I can kill you."

Kurt waved his tail back in forth a look of uncertainty on his face. "Okay." He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke appear above her, grabbed her shoulder and they teleported away from the lake.

Rogue and Kurt appeared on Rogue's balcony. Kurt let go of Rogue. "See you shwester." Kurt jumped off the balcony railing and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke in mid air.

Rogue glared at the place her brother had teleported from. She spun around and pulled open the door to her balcony, shivering again from the cold.

---------------------------------------------------------

"See! I told you this was a good idea!" Jubilee laughed and threw a pillow at Kitty. Kitty lifted her nose in the air and the pillow soared right through her and smacked Tabitha in the back of the head as she was taking a sip of her coke. She choked on her soft drink and it spilled all over her pyjama's.

Tabitha stood up. "Hey! Watch it! Look what you did!" She glared at Jubilee and Kitty. The two smiled sweetly which caused the adults to begin laughing.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Honestly! It's not that funny! I mean, I've seen funnier, like gutting Pietro." She explained.

Wanda smacked her over the head with her pillow. "That's never happened!"

Laura grinned. "Yet." She finished Wanda's sentence.

This caused all the women in the room to burst out laughing. Laura didn't laugh but gave a large grin of satisfaction.

When the laughter died down Kitty laid on the floor on her stomach in front of Jean who was sitting on the sofa with Storm and Betsy behind her. "Tell us again how you met." Kitty asked flicking her brown hair over her shoulder.

Julia looked over her shoulder at Jean. "I've never heard it." She supported Kitty.

Jubilee sat next to Kitty. "Yah! Tell us!"

Jean looked uncertain but was grinning. "I don't know..."

Rogue spoke eagerly. "Oh, come on, Jean! Tell us!"

When Jean still looked uncertain all the teenage girls started up a chant. "Tell us! Tell us!" They all had grins on their faces. Even the teachers were grinning at Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Alright. Alright!" The teenagers all settled down and focused their attention on Jean.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The men were seated around the room. They were sitting in a circle looking bored out of their skulls. Every now and then somebody would cough but they still sat in silence.

Remy finally broke the silence. "This would be better if there was beer." He muttered to the silence.

John grinned. "Looky what Johnny snatched!" He laughed pulling a case of alcohol out from under his chair.

Pietro raced over to John. "Alright-Pyro!-You-the-man!" He cackled as he picked up a bottle and raced back to his seat.  
Before he could open the bottle, Scott had leaned over and pulled the bottle out of his hands. Pietro frowned. "Hey-man!-That-was-mine!" He yelled.

Scott pulled the case in front of John over to his chair. John raised in arms in exasperation. "Hey! What gives?" He shouted.

Scott frowned. "'What gives' is that my wedding is tomorrow and I don't anyone to have a hangover." He said sternly.

Bobby added in. "Besides, were not old enough anyways." Peter nodded quietly.

Logan grabbed the bottle out of Scott's hand. "I'll be taking that One-eye." He grinned as he popped the bottle open and took a sip.

Scott frowned. "Everything I say goes in one ear and out the other for you, Logan." Scott said angrily.

Logan shook his head. "I heard you Cyke, but I got the healing factor. I don't have hangovers. Hell, I don't get drunk." He laughed, taking another swig.

Scott kicked the rest of the case under his chair. "Fine! But only one!" He knew it was better to limit the number Logan had then to deny him of beer the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: I'm going away again soon. Heh heh on a cruise that leaves from New York in about... 5 days so review a lot and we could have this story finished before I leave. Dun dun dun. 


	17. Day of Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

**Day of Celebration**

Rogue giggled as she handed Jean her white satin gloves that matched her white satin dress. Betsy fiddled with Jean's veil while Ororo pulled on the hem of the dress to rid it of any small wrinkles.

She was gorgeous. She was beautiful. She was lovely. She was Jean. Her dress was made of a white silky, satin material. It was strapless like the bridesmaids dresses. The bottom of the dress flared a bit, and it touched the ground. When Jean slipped on her white heels the dress was lifted off the ground only a centimetre. Jean's long red hair had been pulled up into a bun and had decorative jewel like pins in her hair. The veil, when covering her face, when just below her chin and it was made of a thin gauze material giving her face a pale look.

"Oh Jean!" Rogue squealed. "You look so beautiful." Jean's only response was to blush and grin.

"Thank you, Rogue." She pulled on her gloves that went halfway up to her elbows. She had put in pearl earrings and Betsy had helped her with her make-up.

The door to Jean's room opened and Alex walked in grinning, the same grin his brother always wore. "Scott sent me in to make sure you were alright. You aren't nervous are you?" He asked, peering at Jean as though examining her.

Jean chuckled quietly. "I'm fine."

Alex grinned at her again and walked over to her and hugged her. "You look beautiful Jeannie."

Jean returned the hug. "Thank you Alex."

Alex nodded to the other three in the room and turned to leave the room. He stepped out but took a step back in and looked over his shoulder. "Oh yah. Scott wants me to tell you that he loves you."

Jean blushed. "Tell him I love him too."

Alex gave a salute and left the room.

Rogue giggled. "Aw... How sweet!" Rogue brushed sole strand of white hair out of her face.

The door opened again and Kurt walked in. Rogue turned her head away pointedly, still mad at him for dropping her in the lake the other day.

"Herr Scott is ready whenever you are." He said, his German accent thickening.

Jean took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

-----------------------------------------------------

"And with the power rested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Kurt looked up and grinned, shutting the book in his hand. "You may now kiss the bride."

Scott wrapped his arms around Jean and pulled her into a long kiss. Everyone burst out clapping, most of the women crying. Kitty and Jubilee were sobbing away in the front row and Ororo and Betsy had tears running down their cheeks. Rogue, however was giggling away at the looks on Jubilee and Kitty's faces. Everyone that had seen the ceremony was smiling, their was just no way somebody could not smile during a ceremony that beautiful.

Finally Jean and Scott pulled apart. They were grinning widely and holding hands. Jean's cheeks were red from all her blushing.

Behind the arc which had been the place where the vows had been said there was a white tarp covering over some poles had been set-up for the reception. Everyone referred to it as the tent.

Jubilee suddenly stood up. "Alright! Now we party!" She yelled.

Kitty leaped up next to her. "Wahoo! Let's dance!"

Tabitha looked over at Julia who was sitting next to her. "They just jump up without warning. Even I wouldn't do that." She whispered.

Julia smirked. "No, actually you would."

Tabitha nodded her head. "Yah your probably right."

Lance leaned over their seats. "Alright, ladies. Who wants to dance with me?" He flashed them a smile.

Both Julia and Tabitha reacted at the same time and pushed Lance back in his seat. "Never!" They both squealed.

John clapped a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Well, at least you know you tried." He tried to sound sympathetic, but his grin ruined it.

Lance turned and punched Pyro in the shoulder. "Shut up Allerdyce." He muttered.

Pietro laughed. "See-what-you-guys-need-to-do-is-talk-to-the-ladies-expert." He sat back and put his hands behind his head as if relaxing.

John snorted. "What? You mean you?"

Pietro opened one eye to look at the two shocked teenagers. "Duh!-Who-did-you-think-I-was-talking-about?"

Lance laughed loudly. "You can't even get a date! What makes you think we'd take your advice?"

John commented as well. "The only girl I see you with is X-23, and she's always trying to stab you or something along those lines."

Pietro now had both eyes open. "Hey!-I-bet-I-can-get-her-to-dance-with-me!" He sat up straight.

Now both boys were howling with laughter. "No you can't!" John quieted down. "I could get Wanda to dance with me before you can even have a conversation with X." He continued laughing.

Pietro grinned. "I'll-take-that-bet." He answered slyly.

John looked Pietro in the eye. "Alright. I say fifteen bucks."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "No!-I-say-thirty!-Bet-like-a-man!"

John rolled his eyes too. "Dude, I only have twenty-one bucks." He informed the Speed Demon.

Pietro looked discouraged then brightened up. "Fine!-I'll-take-it!" Both boys stood up and shook hands before walking in their opposite directions, intention on finding their 'dates'.

Lance stood up and rubbed his hands together evilly. "This should be interesting." He muttered before tailing everyone else to the tent, where the 'dance floor' was.

Rogue looked over and saw one of the students, Forge, she thought his name was standing behind the big stereo. Rogue walked over to him. "So you DJ?" She asked.

Forge looked up a big grin on his tanned face. "Yup!" His brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. He lifted his right hand which turned into metal and a bunch of metal instruments appeared before he lowered it and he quickly made adjustments to the stereo.

Rogue watched him with interest. After a minute he looked up and brushed some of his shoulder length black hair out of his eye. "Alright! It's all ready to go!" He grinned at Rogue. "Which song should I play first?" He asked, looking at Rogue for a suggestion.

Rogue thought for a minute, closing her eyes. Suddenly Jean's favourite song flashed in her head. "Love me for a reason by The Osmonds." She replied.

Forge grinned before making another adjustment and a moment later the grounds were filled with music. Rogue looked out over the dance floor to see that so far, by tradition, Scott and Jean were the only one's dancing. They looked so cute in each other's arms.

It was when the second song started up, Hank dragged Ororo by the her hands, who was blushing furiously and was shaking her head with embarrassment. After tugging her for a few seconds she finally stopped resisting and they began dancing.

"You're Rogue, right?"

Rogue was caught off guard by the question. "What?" She looked back at Forge.

"You're Rogue right?" Rogue nodded and he continued. "Everyone talks about you. You're the one that's saved Ms. Grey, I mean, Mrs. Summer's life twice, right?"

Rogue nodded. "Yup. That's right." Rogue peered at Forge for a moment. "How old are you?" She asked.

Forge grinned. "I turned seventeen a month ago." He paused before continuing. "I've been training really hard. I'm hoping they'll make me an X-Man soon, you know, like they did with Sam Gurthie. Man he's lucky." He commented.

Rogue patted Forge on the shoulder. "Keep trying. You have an awesome power Forge. I'm sure you'll be an X-Man before you know it."

With a last smile she left the boy and walked away from the DJ. She noticed on the dance floor Alex had gotten Danielle to dance with him, and Betsy and Warren were all cozy in each other's arms.

_Appears to be a lot of love going around today. _Rogue almost hit herself. _Duh! Of course there will be love. Today was a wedding. _She walked out from under the shelter of the tent and walked up the stairs that lead to a balcony on the second floor. She got to the top and leaned against the railing and looked down. This way she had a clear view of everyone.

It would appear that Kitty and Jubilee had convinced their boyfriends to dance with them. Yes, up here she didn't have to worry about touching anyone. And best of all, if Remy went looking for her, she'd know and she'd be able to escape by the glass doors right behind her.

* * *

A/N: I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been recieving lately, so I'm not posting agaiun until I'm satisified with the number of reviews I get for this chapter. And reminding you I leave in 3.5 days. 


	18. Idiot Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Idiot Boys

From up on the balcony the words from the song reached Rogue's ears as it was carried along by the wind. The wind blew across her faces, cooling it after having been warm and around so many others. She opened her eyes as the song finished and another started up. _Accidentally in love by Counting Crows. _She laughed in her head.

Rogue's eyes widened when she saw Laura talking to Pietro. She appeared to be quite calm talking to him. _She must be sick!_ She didn't look ready to kill him, in fact she was giggling and Pietro looked like he was laughing.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hope you aren't offended by this question but, why aren't you threatening to kill me?" Pietro asked uneasily. He was surprised that Laura was talking to him. Usually she threatened to cut off his balls if he so much as glanced at her.

Laura rolled her eyes as though the answer was obvious, but she was still smiling sweetly. _She should smile like that more_. Pietro thought to himself. _She's so pretty. Damn she's hot!_ He focused on her words to comprehend what she was saying. "Well, today is for Scott and Jean. I don't want to ruin it with them having to rush you off to the medical room." She answered slowly.

An idea clicked in Pietro's head. "Well then, I won't waste this!" Before Laura could move, Pietro had cupped her face and was kissing her.

For a moment Laura was completely stunned. Then she came to her senses and her fist connected with his stomach. He let go as he gasped for breath from the blow he had received. 

Laura was glaring at Pietro, the humour gone from her eyes. "You have five seconds to get your ass away from me."

Pietro winked. "Later-babe!" And he sped off and left Laura standing alone.

Wanda came next to her friend. "I warned you. Those guys are so stupid. I swear they have a death wish." She said seriously to Laura.

Laura's claws slid out and then back in. "Why isn't he dead yet?" She asked.

Wanda and Laura answered at the same time. "Because he's so fast."

John slung an arm over Wanda's shoulder. "Hey, Wanda! What's up?" He asked casually.

Wanda looked up. "Well, there's the tent, the sky, clouds, tree tops." She answered then grinned at Pyro. "What do you want Allerdyce?" She asked.

John smirked. "Come dance with me."

Wanda's jaw dropped. "No way in Hell!"

John tugged her hands. "Please. For me?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Wanda burst out laughing. "Okay, not the reaction I was looking for, but it works." He grinned in amusement.

Wanda's laughter turned to giggles. "Alright."

It was John's turn to be surprised. "What?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and poked John in the chest. "I said 'alright', but we got to get something straight. This doesn't mean we're a couple."

"Are you sure?" Laura whispered in her ear before walking away.

Wanda grabbed John's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Come on! I'm not waiting around all day for you to find your voice." She snapped at him.

John relaxed. "That sounds more like the Wanda I know." He said as she let go of his hand and turned to face him.

------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was holding the railing for support. Just as she calmed down she burst into another flurry of laughter. "First Pietro, now John! What's happening to everyone today?" She calmed down long enough to see that Wanda was dragging John into the middle of the dance floor. "Whoa! Wanda's sick! Since when did she dance? And dance with John at that!" She stood thinking about this a moment.

There was silence for a moment while Forge looked for another song. She heard the song start up and Rogue grinned. "Vacation by Simple Plan." She laughed. It would have reminded her of Pietro and Laura if it was the other way around.

Rogue's arms started to get cold as another blast of wind hit her face. With a noise of regret she stood up and walked down the stairs onto the ground and walked over to Laura. Laura looked at Rogue as she hear her coming. "Hey! Where have you been? I could have used your help earlier!"

Rogue tried to look innocent but it was hard when she was smiling. "Oh you mean when you kissed Pietro?" Rogue asked.

"No!" X-23 growled. "I mean when Pietro kissed me!"

Rogue pretended to look confused. "That's what I said! When you kissed Pietro." Rogue repeated.

Laura rolled her eyes. "I hate him! He is so... ew! Who does he think he is, kissing me like that?" She snarled.

Rogue winked at Laura. "Pietro Maximoff. And how did he kiss you? Is he really that bad compared to others?" She asked.

"No, I mean, yes. Well I wouldn't know, and...AH! Stop putting words in my mouth!" She growled.

Rogue laughed. "I'm not! I just asked a simple question." Rogue tried to reason.

X-23 rolled her eyes. "Right! I really believe that." She turned and walked away from Rogue.

As soon as she was gone Rogue burst out laughing. "Find something amusing chere?"

Rogue's smile faltered, she spun around and glared at Remy. "Why do you care, swamp rat?" She snapped back.

Remy gave her a cocky smirk. "Remy's just curious. Is that so bad?" He asked innocently.

Rogue paused for a second before answering. "Yes." She said in a dull voice.

Remy began chuckling. "You're funny, chere."

Rogue tried not to smirk and keep her face neutral. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Remy took a step closer to Rogue. By force of habit Rogue took a step back. Unfortunately she was standing by a table so she bumped into it. It left no room for her to step back.

Remy inched his face closer to hers. He reached out a hand to touch her face, and Rogue grabbed his wrist. "Don't." She whispered to him, her face alight with panic.

Remy sighed and lowered his, taking a step back to give her room. Rogue let out a sigh of relief. Then Jubilee came running by. "Come on Rogue! Jean's throwing the flowers." She grabbed Rogue and yanked her arm. The force of the tug and the angle of where Jubilee had been standing forced Rogue and Remy to hit heads.

"OW!" They both groaned in pain as their foreheads smashed. Rogue felt the small jolt of skin to skin contact. Remy swayed on his feet for a minute.

Rogue covered her forehead with a hand. "Jubes! Next time, don't yank on my arm. I'd like to keep it attached to the rest of my body." That wasn't the only reason. She had gotten a small glimpse of the Cajun's thoughts. _Dirty mind!_ She snarled in her head.

Jean motioned for all the women to step away from her. Rogue grumbled to Jubilee. "Honestly, Jubilee what's the point of us doing this. It's not like I'm going to catch it. In fact, I don't want to catch it."

Jubilee laughed. "Oh, Rogue! Come on! It's all for fun!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Right. Fun!" She said sarcastically just as Jean spun around and tossed the flowers over her head.

A moment later Rogue was standing in the middle of the group, the flowers in her hands. A second later Wanda and X-23 burst out laughing.

Remy pumped a fist in the air. "Alright!"

Rogue looked around wildly. "Here!" She threw them at Betsy who was next to her. "You caught them." A small giggle ran through the group and Rogue's cheeks turned red. "Shut up Jubilee!" Rogue snapped at her friend.

* * *

A/N: Wow, the reviews really came fast and furious after the last chapter which I posted earlier. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this last one, heh heh. 


	19. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Second Thoughts

Rogue sat upside down on the couch, her legs hanging over the back of the couch. Everyone was asleep, and she was the only one awake. The reception had ended only an hour ago. It had gone much longer then intended and it was now nearly one in the morning.

Rogue stretched her arms. Jean and Scott had decided to pass on a honeymoon and were sticking around at the Institute. While Rogue on the other hand was leaving. Not forever. Just two weeks. Enough time to drive to Mississippi and back. She had some questions and only one person could answer them. Irene 'Destiny' Alder.

Rogue swung her leg's around and put them on the floor, earning her a headache as the blood that had rushed to her head went back down.

Rogue's original plan had been to sneak out and not tell anyone where she was going, but thought better of it. If she did that, Logan would probably destroy the whole country trying to find her, not to mention cut everybody in his path to smithereens. Remy and Kurt would follow suit.

_Tomorrow. _She promised herself as she went up that stairs. _I'll tell Logan tomorrow and leave while everyone else is sleeping. _With a yawn she flopped onto her bed, not bothering to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue pushed open the door to the kitchen. Logan was in there reading the newspaper and drinking beer, as usual. She looked around the kitchen.

Logan didn't even look up. "You going to stand there all day or come in?" He asked sarcastically.

Rogue walked in and the door closed behind her. "Good morning Logan. How are you today?" She took the seat across from him.

Logan looked up. "Good. How about you?" He crumpled up the newspaper.

Rogue smiled. "I'm good. Um...Logan? There's something I need to tell you." She said looking at everything but him.

Logan sighed. "What?"

"I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long. Probably only a few weeks. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry."

Logan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Where are you going?"

Rogue breathed a sigh. "Caldecott County, Mississippi. My adoptive mother lives there. I just need to ask her a few questions about my past."

_He's taking this a lot better then I expected._

Rogue thought briefly. "Yes. I'm sure. Logan, I have to know." She stood up.

Logan sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Fine. Just think about what I said."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks Logan. You know, to be honest, I didn't think you'd let me go." She gave a small laugh.

Logan frowned. "All the way to Mississippi?" Rogue nodded. "I don't think you should go all that way alone, Rogue."

Rogue sighed. Just when she thought Logan realized she was growing up. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Just then Kurt teleported inside the kitchen. "Morning herr Logan, fraulien." He put some bread in the toaster.

Rogue looked and saw Logan was grinning. Rogue's eyes widened. "Him? You want me to take _him _with me?" She asked incredulously.

Logan chuckled. "Yah. Take fuzzy with you. He is your brother after all."

Rogue's jaw dropped. "But...what...hey! How did you find that out?" She glared. "Who told you?"

Logan barked with laughter. He tapped his ear. "I heard your entire conversation." He laughed. "Besides, unlike most of theses jokers, I know what 'schwester' means."

Kurt looked up. "What are you talking about?" He looked completely dumbfounded.

Logan quieted down. "Besides he's better then the Cajun." He turned to Kurt. "You're going on a trip with Rogue."

Kurt's tail flicked back and forth. "I am? Where are we going?" He asked.

Rogue smacked her forehead. "We are going to visit Destiny." She told him.

Kurt looked excited. "Alright! When are we leaving?"

Rogue thought for a minute. "Midnight. Be ready or I leave you behind blue boy." She told him. She walked towards the door but looked at Logan. "You'll tell the Professor where we're going, right?"

Logan nodded. "Of course I will, kid. Be safe."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks Logan." She left the kitchen to go pack before Jubilee and Kitty woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue rocked back and forth on her heels. She was standing in the dark in the main foyer. The moonlight from outside shone inside the room, so there was no need to turn on the light. Beside her a duffel bag was on the floor.

Rogue looked at her watch. _Come on! Where are you Kurt?! _Her watch beeped. She picked up her duffel bag.

_It's midnight. I'm not waiting around all night. I'm going._

She walked towards the door that led to the garage. Just as she reached out a hand to open the door a puff of blue smoke appeared in front of her.

Rogue put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise. Kurt's golden eyes glowed in the darkness. "Hello fraulien." He whispered.

Rogue lowered her hand and glared at her brother. "Don't sneak up on me!" She whispered harshly.

Kurt's grin grew. "I'm ready."

Rogue rolled her eyes as her brother stepped out of the way and she opened the door to the garage. "Well, then, that make's two of us." She muttered.

Rogue flicked on the light for the garage. "What vehicle you want to take?" She asked her brother.

Kurt looked around. "The red SUV!" He yelled jumping in the air and disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed. She went to the display case and pulled the keys for the van off it's hook. She picked up her duffel bag and opened the door on the drivers side. She tossed her black bag onto the back seat, next to Kurt's suitcase.

Kurt had his feet on the dashboard and was sitting in the passenger's seat. He had his hands behind his head. "This will be so fun. This would be a great chance for us to get to know each other, like sister-brother bonding." Kurt smiled at Rogue.

Rogue smiled back as she got into the SUV and pulled the door shut. "Oh yah!" She fetched a watch out of her pocket and tossed it to her brother. "This is for you."

Kurt put his feet down and held the watch in two finger's looking at it curiously. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's an image inducer. You put it on like a watch and you press that button there." She pointed to the blue button on the black watch. "And it gives you the appearance a normal person."

Rogue put the keys in the ignition. Kurt looked at Rogue. "What? You don't like my fur?" He asked, a hurtful look on his face.

Rogue sighed as she pulled out of the garage and they drove down the driveway. "No. I like your fur and all, but when we stop, people may not appreciate the fur as much as I do." She told him.

Kurt sighed and put the watch on. "I guess your right." He pushed the blue button and the fur on his face and hands were gone. His eyes changed from gold to brown. His hair, however remained a deep shade of blue.

Kurt grinned and looked in the mirror above his head. "Cool. I'm like, human." He looked at the watch and tapped it. "Where'd you get this Rogue?"

Rogue blushed as she turned at the bottom of the driveway and they were driving down the road, the Institute shrinking into the distance. "Well, Dr. McCoy is always attending those conference's with the President. So he invented that, so he looked human while he was on those business trips. It was just a matter of grabbing it while he wasn't looking." She bowed her head. She knew what was coming.

Kurt's eyes grew. "You what?! You stole this?! That's a sin, Rogue!"

"Hey!" Rogue yelled. "I did not steal it! I left him a note, and knowing him, he'll probably laugh it off."

Kurt slouched in his seat. "My own schwester." He mumbled to himself.

Rogue punched his arm. "Shut up! I did it for your own good Kurt. Now, let's try to relax." She turned onto the main highway.

* * *

A/N: I'm leaviiiiiiiing tomorrow... For NY and a cruise to Bermuda, Grand Turk, Puerto Rico and St. Thomas. Woot Woot! Review and I may post a few more chaps before I leave. 


	20. Road Trip!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Road Trip!

X-23 walked in the recreation room. Pietro and John were sitting inside. The T.V. was on but they weren't paying attention. They were both holding money and yelling at each other about some bet.

Laura punched the wall and they turned to look at her. "Now that I have your attention..." She started. "Have you seen Rogue?"

John chuckled. "That's funny. Wanda's looking for her too. She went to go check by the lake."

X-23 crossed her arms in thought. "She's not in her room. Kitty and Jubilee said they haven't seen her since last night."

Pietro laughed. "Go talk to the Professor. Maybe he knows where she is. Or Logan."

Wanda walked into the room. "Okay! Rogue has disappeared! I swear! I can't find her anywhere!" She slumped onto the sofa next to John who wrapped an arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away.

Laura nodded her head to Pietro's suggestion. "Stay here! I'll be right back." She told the group. She walked down the hall in the direction of Xavier's office. She was standing right outside the door when she heard the conversation inside.

The first voice was obviously Xavier. "And she's taken Kurt with her?" He asked, amusement and curiosity mingling in his voice.

X-23 instantly recognized the voice of the man she'd been cloned from. "Yeah. Said she had a little business to take care of down in Caldecott County. She said she'll only be gone for a few weeks." Logan answered Xavier's question.

Laura didn't have to look inside the office to know the man was smiling. "Thank you for bringing this information to me Logan."

The conversation continued, but Laura had heard all she needed to know. She took off sprinting down the hall towards the recreation room.

Logan pulled open the door and closed it behind him as he left the office. He paused in confusion for a moment before sniffing the air. X-23 had been there. But he wasn't sure if she had been passing by or spying, he wasn't sure.

"I need a beer." He muttered as he ran up the stairs to his room, intention of drinking from his private stash so he wouldn't have to share with anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------

X-23 stormed into the rec. room where Pietro, John and Wanda were waiting for her.

"And?" Wanda asked the question on everyone's minds.

"And, I listened in on a conversation Logan was having with the Professor. Apparently she took off to Caldecott County with the elf." X-23 said in a bit of an angry tone.

Pietro began speaking before she had even finished her sentence. "Hey guys! So I'm thinking, Mississippi? Road trip!" He was grinning at them.

Laura raised one eyebrow. "You thought that up in two seconds?" She asked, clearly not believing he was serious.

Wanda answered for her brother. "Well that's how he is. Runs fast, thinks fast, Hell he does everything fast." She was looking at her brother like he was crazy.

Laura smirked. "There might be hope for you yet, Pietro." She winked at Wanda.

John jumped up. "Cool! Were going on a vacation!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan looked out over the Institute grounds. He watched as Tabitha and Julia giggled about something and then saw Lance come into view striking a pose and trying to look all muscular. Julia poked him in the stomach and he seemed to deflate.

Then he spotted Laura, Wanda, Pietro and John carrying luggage bags and talking excitedly. He was on his balcony sitting in his chair. He sat straighter and strained to hear their conversation.

John threw the bags into the trunk of a black SUV. "How long of a drive is it to Caldecott County?" He asked as he slid into the back seat with Wanda, while Laura sat in the passenger seat, Pietro driving.

Logan stood up abruptly as the SUV pulled away and out of sight. "Damn teenagers!" Now he knew for certain that X-23 had been standing outside Xavier's office. He marched out of his room and down to the garage. He started up his motorcycle and pulled out of the mansion, his mind bent on stopping the teenagers.

----------------------------------------------------

Remy watched the motorcycle pull out of the garage. Lucky for him Logan hadn't seen him. First Rogue and Kurt, then Laura, Pietro, Wanda and John and now Logan. "What the Hell?" Why was everyone going to Caldecott County? What was so great about that place. "This Cajun could do with a little excitement."

He ran back up to his room. He quickly threw something's in a backpack. He headed back downstairs and tossed it into the passenger seat of Scott's red convertible.

"Scooter won't mind." He grinned cockily as he revved the engine and tore off down the driveway.

Tabitha and Julia coughed as dirt flew in their faces. "Oh man!" Lance coughed.

"Where's everyone going?" Tabitha asked, covering her eyes from the dust.

Julia looked up and saw Remy pull a right at the bottom of the driveway. "I don't know." She replied.

* * *

A/N: I decided to post one more chapter before I left. I leave later this afternoon so I won't be posting again till I get home. Bye!! 


	21. Radio Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

**Radio Problems**

"Kurt! Just read the map!" Rogue yelled. "Do I take a right? Or do I just go straight?" Rogue was growing anxious. The turn was coming up soon and she didn't know which way to go.

"Pull a right!" Kurt put the map down.

Rogue made a sharp turn as she took the turn off. They both breathed out a sigh of relief. Kurt's tail flicked the button to the radio.

Rogue watched him from the corner of her eye. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Kurt grinned. "You need to relax, fraulien. I'm turning on the radio." Some song Rogue didn't recognize started up.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion

-------------------------------------------------------

Laura looked at the radio dial. "This song sounds gay! Turn it off!" She yelled.

Pietro looked at her. "No! I like this song! Reminds me of a certain, someone..." He trailed off knowingly.

Laura moved her hand to turn it off. Pietro slapped her hand away. "Hey! I'm listening to that!"

John leaned over X-23's seat. "Yah! So am I!" He said, grinning.

Wanda leaned forward too. "Oh come on you guys! Grow up!"

She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remy flicked from station to station. "Merde! Nothing good on!" He stopped changing the channels and just sat back in his seat. He began chuckling as he listened to the lyrics of the song of the station he had stopped at.

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue looked over at Kurt. _Man he's really into this song._ He was bobbing his head up and down and practically dancing in his seat.

"Wow Kurt. You really like this song." She laughed at him.

He started laughing. "Of course I do, schwester. It reminds me of you and Mr. Lebeau."

In Rogue's shock she turned the wheel and they started going into the lane next to them.

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

-----------------------------------------------------------

"For crying out loud! Turn the music off!" Wanda yelled. She was covering her ears, trying to block out the sound.

X-23 also had her hands over her ears. Pietro grinned. "What's that?"

John smiled like a maniac. "I think she said 'turn it up!'"

Pietro winked at X-23 an turned the music up.

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power

----------------------------------------------------------------

Remy threw his head back, laughing. "Oh, you got that right, monsieur." He really liked this song. Reminded him of Rogue.

And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Fraulien! Watch it!" Kurt yelled in panic.

Rogue swerved The SUV out of the lane it was going into and back into their proper lane. A car honked at them, probably thinking they were drunk.

Kurt spoke silently. "I'll just keep quiet."

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now Laura and Wanda had given up trying to make them turn it off. They just listened to the song in silence.

Suddenly Wanda burst out laughing. "You have to feel sorry for this guy. He's got serious women issues." The other three began laughing with her.

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy looked over into the car next to him. A women with blonde hair was driving the car, but wasn't paying attention to the road. She was staring at him and when he looked over, she winked and blew kisses to him.

Remy slammed on the pedals. "Sorry. But someone's already stolen this thief's heart." He muttered as he sped away from the blonde, but for kick's he turned back and sent her his trademark grin.

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was in deep thought. "Why do you dislike the Cajun so much?" He asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I don't dislike the Cajun. I hate him! The fact that he's always trying to get his hands in my pants, doesn't exactly fly me." She muttered.

Kurt sighed. "Perhaps he's willing to overlook your mutation. I think he really does care about you."

Rogue snorted. "You wouldn't believe how off you are." She muttered.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cause she's bittersweet, She knocks me off of my feet, And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else_." The four burst out laughing at their horrible attempt to sing the song.

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy looked behind him. "What the Hell?!" He muttered.

That blonde was still following him. She was waving frantically at him. "Am I supposed to know her?" He scanned through all his memories. "Nope! I've never seen her before." He saw a turn off.

He took it a turn the last minute. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the blonde's car go forward. "Thank God. She was hot, but not interested." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked into the danger room booth. He looked around. "Where the Hell is everyone?" He asked, sounding frustrated.

Xavier chuckled. "I believe they're going to Mississippi."

"What?!" Scott yelled. "Why are they going there?"

Lance laughed. "Are they going to those sort of lengths to avoid Danger Room sessions?" Tabitha and Julia laughed.

Scott glared at him. "Quiet!" He snapped. "Why are they going all the way there?" He asked again.

Xavier was trying not to smile in amusement. "Kurt and Rogue wanted to go have a chat with someone, she told Logan and he told me so they have permission." Then he smiled. "But the other's didn't have permission."

Jubilee jumped up. "Does this mean we're going on a vacation?" She asked hopefully.

Scott stomped out of the room. "No! It means they get extra danger room sessions!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Kurt laughed. "I really like this song fraulien. How can you not like it?" He asked, grinning.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I don't really care, but after this song, I'm changing the station."

Kurt kept grinning. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Remy was wearing a huge grin. "Remy should really call this guy up. We have a lot in common." He flicked the radio off. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue gave a huge sigh. "Finally!" She pushed a button to change the station.

Now you know you're qualified  
You're in the pole position  
Put it in first gear, step on the pedal and drive fast

Rogue's eyes nearly popped out their sockets.

Back it up, back it up  
You got it, you got it  
Back it up, back it up  
You got it, you got it

Rogue tried to focus on the road but the song kept playing.

Drive back baby get your ass in your car  
I'm here waiting,

CRASH

Into me real hard!

The song didn't go much farther. Rogue pushed another button and the radio turned off. Silence filled the vehicle.

Kurt looked at his sister. "Why'd you turn it off?" He asked curiously.

Rogue blinked a few times. "The song reminded me of Tabitha." She answered honestly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion. "How?"

Rogue shook her head and gave a small laugh. "You've obviously never been on one of her crazy car rides of death."

Kurt looked ready to laugh. "That bad, huh?"

Rogue burst out laughing. "Oh yah."

* * *

A/N: I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOME!! I got home about 6 hours ago and here's the next chapter. If people are nice I'll post another chapter tonight. 

And for those of you interested - I've started working on a plot for a Rogan story so it should be up soon.


	22. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia & Matt.**

* * *

Home Sweet Home

Rogue watched as Kurt stuffed a cheeseburger in his mouth. Rogue lifted her glass of coke to her lips and took a sip. Four days now, they had been on the road. They would stay at hotels, using money on the credit cards Xavier had given everyone at the Institute, which was limitless for teachers, but limited to six hundred dollars for students per semester. They stopped at diners on the road to have a bite to eat and to fill up the SUV.

Rogue would admit it. She was having fun on this little road trip. She was able to spend lots of time with her brother, and the worries about Apocalypse and Magneto just didn't seem to matter.

But now Rogue was nervous. They were so close to Caldecott County, it made her insides jump around. She didn't know what Irene would say, or if she would throw Rogue out.

Rogue looked at her watch. She looked up to see Kurt stuff the last bite of burger into his parted jaws. "Come on. Time to go." She threw some cash onto the table and she got up and walked out of the diner, Kurt following closely.

Rogue slid into the drivers seat and hesitated. Did she really want to go see Irene? They could always turn around and go home, but then driving all this way and spending so much money would have been for nothing. Except for the fact it had been a great chance to bond with her brother.

Kurt noticed Rogue's hesitation. "Let me drive, Rogue."

That was what she needed and she got out of her seat as Kurt teleported into the drivers seat.

Rogue was happy. If she had been the one to drive them into Caldecott County, she probably would have turned onto the nearest exit.

Kurt started up the engine and he drove away from the diner and back onto the highway, turning on the air conditioner. The were in the state that was considered home of the river rats.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I'm hungry!" Pietro whined for the twentieth time that hour.

Laura raised one finger. "I swear, if you don't shut up, you will lose your vocal cords!" She threatened as a claw popped out.

"But I'm hungry!" Pietro stated, his blue eyes twinkling.

Laura gripped the steering wheel tighter. John leaned over her seat. "You know X, I'm getting kind of hungry too." He informed her.

Wanda slouched in her seat. "You might as well stop so we can eat, otherwise they'll never shut up. I don't feel like listening to their whining the rest of the way."

John faked a gasp. "Oh no, Pietro! I think Wanda is going soft on us."

The two boys burst out laughing but stopped when a loud SMACK echoed through out the vehicle. It was Wanda and Laura's turn to laugh as John fingered a red mark on his left cheek.

"Ouch, Wanda!" John's fingers lightly touched his tender bruise. "Now you have to kiss it better!" He taunted.

To his surprise and of everyone else's Wanda actually did. Laura immediately focused her eyes on the road. "Oh, yuck!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Kurt pulled onto a street. Rogue looked up at a sign. Merridew boulevard. _This is Irene's street. _Darkness had come and Rogue was feeling exhausted.

"Tell me the number." Kurt said as he slowly drove down the long road.

Rogue focused on Mystique's thoughts to try and see which house it was. "Twenty-six. It's the one on the end."

Kurt drove a little quicker. Two minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of a two story yellow house. Behind and beside the house on the left was a forest. Rogue vaguely remembered a forest.

She hopped out of the car, pulling her duffel bag out with her. She shut her car door and slowly walked up onto the porch. Kurt teleported next to her. Rogue paused for a half a second and knocked on the door, praying nobody would answer.

After waiting a minute the door opened a crack and then fully. A women with short shoulder length hair stood on the other side of the door. She was pale and her hair was thinning, a few grey hairs streaked her brown hair. She was wearing sunglasses and when Rogue looked down, she saw she was holding a white cane.

_She's blind?! _Was the first thing to go through her head. The first word out of her mouth, however was: "Irene." She whispered.

Irene smiled at her and stepped aside. "Please come in Marie. And...Kurt?" She questioned as she felt a second person pass her.

Rogue turned inside the main hallway. "Yah. Thought you might recognize him." Rogue spat out bitterly.

Irene smiled as she motioned Kurt to come inside. She smiled in Rogue's direction. "Would you like some coffee? Or something to eat?"

Kurt's stomach rumbled. He put his hands over it, looking embarrassed. Irene walked towards a room which had white and black tiled flooring. When Rogue and Kurt followed her, she knew it was the kitchen.

Irene was facing the counter and turned around and handed a plate of cookies to Kurt. "I just baked them today." She smiled as Kurt sat at the table and began to demolish the cookies.

Rogue however was looking between Kurt and Irene. How did she know that it was Kurt with her when she had been the only one to speak? How did she know Kurt was standing in that exact spot when she handed him the cookies? She scanned through Mystique's memories for an answer.

Irene looked in Kurt's direction for a minute. When he polished off the last cookie, Irene walked through another doorway. Rogue followed after a moment and Kurt followed too.

Inside the living room, Kurt and Rogue sat on the sofa facing the chair Irene was sitting in. Irene spoke instantly. "I knew you were coming." She stated simply.

Rogue leaned forward. "We need to talk."

Irene shook her head. "Sleep now. We'll talk in the morning. Alright?" That seemed good enough for Kurt as he teleported out of the room, without a word.

Rogue remained seated looking at Irene. Irene spoke again. "You must have figured out that I'm a mutant."

Rogue nodded. "Yah. I found out through Mystique."

Irene understood the meaning of these words. She's absorbed Irene's friend. Irene spoke again. "You know why they call me Destiny. I can see the future."

Rogue leaned forward in her seat. "Tell me. What's in my future? How can we defeat Apocalypse?" She asked.

Irene shook her head. "I cannot tell you Rogue. If I tell you your future, then the future will change."

Rogue resisted the urge to stand and tower over the woman. "At least tell me: Is Apocalypse defeated?"

Irene sat in silence for a while. As the minutes ticked by, Rogue realized Irene wasn't going to tell her.

They sat in silence longer. Rogue finally had the courage to break it. "Why did Mystique take me in? It wasn't just a coincidence that I ran into her that night."

Irene was quiet again. For a minute Rogue thought she was going to ignore her again, but she finally spoke. "No, it wasn't Rogue. I had looked into the future and saw the most powerful mutant the world has ever seen. I told Mystique about you and she went to go find you. I knew you were going to be thrown out into the streets. Mystique knew where to find you." Irene finished her small story.

Rogue stood up. "She wanted... she used me." Rogue's eyes grew cold. "So, I was just some weapon! She didn't even care about me! She didn't even lo... And you! You stood by and let her... To think I thought you actually cared!" Rogue ran out of the room.

"Rogue! Honey! Wait!" Irene yelled after her.

Rogue threw open the back door that was in the kitchen and ran away from her old house and the memories that were haunting her.

Kurt watched from the bottom of the stairs. He heard the conversation and had seen the scene play before him like a movie. His eyes glowed with sympathy for his younger sister.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I planned to post another chapter last night, but what happened is we went to my aunt and uncle's for dinner and as soon as we got home and I went to bed, even though it was only 10 and I'm still on summer, heh heh. But give me a break, the night before we were on a bus on the way home and I only got two hours of sleep. I was tired, so here's the next chapter. I'm going for a sleepover tonight ao I won't post again tonight. I'll post tomorrow. My word is final! Good bye!


	23. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia, Matt, Amy and all the other random memory kids.**

* * *

Memory Lane

Rogue stopped running when she reached the edge of the forest. Behind her, the house was a small yellow light. She turned back around but was surprised to see three seven year old kids playing. She wondered where the parents were until the kids began talking and she realized one of them was her younger self.

A girl with red hair pulled the arms of a skinny little boy. He had short dirty blonde hair and dull brown eyes. The girl with red hair had sparkling blue eyes and a round peach coloured face.

The red head giggled. "Come on Billy!" She giggled again. "Come play tag with me and Anna!"

The boy known as Billy frowned. "No!" He crossed his arms and sank onto the lush green grass.

Younger Rogue walked over to Billy. "Please? For me?" She asked, her green eyes pleading with him.

Billy crossed his arms in a sulking manner. "No, Anna-Marie! Tag sucks. Besides, everyone knows girls have cooties!"

Anna-Marie turned to the red head, and they both shrieked out laughing. "You know that doesn't exist Billy!"

"How do you know Amy?" Billy asked. "You haven't been to the doctors recently."

Amy looked defiant. "Neither have you." Anna-Marie and Amy both stuck their hands out. "But if you don't want to get cooties, you better run away!" Billy got up and ran away from the girls, screaming at them to leave him alone. The two girls gave chase.

Rogue blinked once and the kids faded away. "My name is Anna-Marie? I thought it was just Marie." She shrugged it off and walked into the forest.

She looked up at the night sky as she walked on, not paying attention to where she was going. The night sky looked so peaceful. Much like the one back at the Institute. Like the one back home.

Rogue looked in front of her and noticed she came to a clearing. Again, there were kids laying on the grass, looking at the sky. They must have been at least ten. Rogue watched the next memory unfold.

"This is so boring." It was a girl with black hair that spoke. She was the shortest of the three kids.

The single boy in the group spoke. "Well, come up with something to do then Diane." He muttered his eyes not straying from the sky.

Anna-Marie sighed. "I think my brain will fry if I try to think." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

Diane sat up looking at the other two excitedly. "We could play tag!"

The boy spoke in a bored voice again. "It's too hot to do any running."

Diane put her hands on her hips. "Well at least I'm coming up with ideas Mike!" She pointed out smartly.

Anna-Marie opened her eyes. "He's right Diane. It's too hot to do anything. Except sit around and do nothing." Then in a voice of amusement she added. "And eat ice cream." She giggled.

Diane brightened up. "Go for a swim." She said in day-dreaming voice.

Mike spoke up. "Play hockey."

Diane's eyes snapped back into the present. "Hockey! Ew! The sport of the north!" She said in shock.

Mike sat up, running a hand threw his beautiful golden hair. "Yah! That's my dream! To be a famous hockey player!" His grey eyes glowed with the thought.

Diane sniffed. "My dream is to become a famous writer." She looked over at Anna-Marie.

Mike looked over at the brunette too. "What about you Annie-Marie! What's your dream?" He asked.

"My dream?" Anna-Marie sat up and turned to look at her two friends. "My dream is to go on an adventure. I'm going to travel across Canada and the northern states." She declared.

Diane's eyes grew. "Oh no! Not you too!"

Anna-Marie nodded her head. "Yah. I mean here, everything's the same. Go to school, do homework, sit on the grass. We all need a little excitement in our lives. So that's mine. Go on my grand adventure." She finished her small speech with another nod of her head. "Except I'll have to wait till I'm older. Probably after high school... before college." She finished sadly.

Diane giggled. "We can have our own adventures here you know."

Mike looked doubtful. "Really? How?" He asked.

Diane looked at the trees surrounding the clearing. "We build a tree house!"

Mike looked shocked. "A tree house? Why? How is that going to be an adventure?" He asked peering at Diane.

Anna-Marie stood up. "Yah! We'll build a tree house in..." She spun around her eyes closed. Suddenly she stopped and pointed at a random tree. "That tree!"

Rogue looked at the tree beside her. Above in the high branches, a small tree house stood. It looked like it had been there for years.

Without a second thought, Rogue jumped up, grabbing a branch and hauled herself into the tree. She climbed up so she was looking through a window into the small house.

Inside magazines and books were scattered about. There were cob webs in some of the corners. Obviously, it hadn't been used for a while.

Three girls sat inside. They must have been twelve. Sunlight filtered in by the window. The three girls were looking in magazines. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Finally the one with black hair spoke. "Can you believe how skinny these models are?" She looked in awe.

The red head looked up. "You know they're all anorexic Diane."

Diane looked up. "How could someone starve themselves to just be thin?"

Anna-Marie didn't look up as she spoke. "Someone who wants to be a model."

Diane buried her nose back in the magazine. "But honestly. Starve yourself so people will take pictures of you. That's absurd."

The red head spoke again. "And to think your dream last week was to be a model."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha! You should really look at yourself in the mirror Amy. You could be a model." She snorted.

Anna-Marie looked up for the first time. "Yah, but she doesn't starve herself."

Diane smirked. "Well, thank God for that." Amy giggled.

"Hey!" Rogue snapped back to the present as someone standing underneath the tree shone a flashlight into the tree. "Who's up there?" The voice of a angry teenage girl made it's way to Rogue's ears.

Rogue bent over to get a better look of the person who disturbed her, but instead she lost her footing on the tree and swung under the tree branch, then let go in her shock, landing on her back.

Rogue gasped as the pain soared up her back. The person who had been yelling at her gasped then ran forward. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, here let me help you up..." She reached forward to grab Rogue's wrist, but Rogue realized she had a huge rip right in the place the girl was reaching for.

"No! Don't touch me!" Rogue moved her wrist closer to her and stood up on her own. The girl recoiled, looking surprised.

Rogue looked into the face of the girl standing in front of her. She had shoulder length hair and stood an inch shorter then Rogue.

Rogue blinked once, then twice. "Amy?"

The girl looked surprised, taking a few steps back and took a fighting stance. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

Rogue thought of how she could convince her. "Amy Reeds? It's me. Anna-Marie Alder." Rogue bit her tongue for saying her last name was 'Alder'. She was still frustrated about what Irene had done.

Amy relaxed slightly. "Annie-Marie? Is that you?" Rogue nodded once.

Amy quickly wrapped her arms around Rogue. "Oh my God! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years. I asked your aunt where you went and she didn't have a clue. Oh, I missed you." She pulled back, a grin plastered on her face. "Come on! I have to take you to see Diane and Mike!"

She tugged on the sleeve of her sweater. She looked back at Rogue oddly, pulling on her sweater. "Uh, Annie, what's with the sweater? It's boiling hot."

For the first time, Rogue realized how out of fashion she must look compared to the shorts and t-shirts of the people down south. She knew the truth would be best.

"Amy? Can you keep a secret?" Amy nodded. "I'm a mutant." Amy's mouth opened like she was about to scream. "No! You don't understand. I use my mutation for good. Well I try to. If I ever make skin to skin contact with someone, I absorb their memories, thoughts and if their a mutant, their powers." Amy looked even more horrified. "See? I keep covered up so I don't touch somebody. That's why I told you not to touch me before."

Amy closed her mouth, but she wasn't smiling anymore. "Well, in that case, we shouldn't go see Diane and Mike." She said, somewhat sadly.

Rogue was slightly surprised. "Why not?"

Amy shook her head. "Diane hates mutants. Ever since she found out her brother was one and he used his powers against her. He was a telekinetic or something. He didn't mean it. Diane yelled at him for something stupid and suddenly half his room was chasing her down the hall. Sadly he got hit by a car on his way to school a month or so later. She just hates mutants. She supports the mutant registration act." Amy finished the story sadly.

Rogue had tears in her eyes. She remembered Cody. He was two years older then herself, but she liked him. He was funny. "What about Mike?"

Amy rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "He's an interesting story. He's dating Diane. He never had a problem with them before, but now that he's going out with Diane and she hates them, he does too."

Rogue nodded then asked the question that was bothering her. "What about you?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't really hate mutants. I mean they leave me alone and I don't have a conflict with them like Diane did. But if you ask me, she had it coming!" She said Diane's name with spite.

Rogue's eyes clouded over in confusion. "Why?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "She's not the old Diane she used to be. She hangs out with the popular crowd, hardly talks to me anymore and if she does, it's to make fun of me. At least Mike is still nice."

Rogue thought it over. Diane never seemed to be the time to become rude to her own friends, but then again she'd always been the 'leader' of their circle of friends.

Rogue then realized something else. "Where's Billy? You never mentioned him."

Amy chuckled. "Oh yah. He moved to Kentucky three years ago."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Kentucky? Really?"

Amy giggled again. "Yah. His dad had to move because of his job. God I miss him so much. He was pretty much my only friend after Diane went all evil." Amy's eyes clouded over then she brightened up. "So tell me, where have you been all this time Anna-Marie? I mean you pretty much disappear for five years then suddenly show up in our old tree house."

Rogue laughed. "Well I lived with a different family for three years then I got kicked out after becoming a mutant and I've been living at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's."

Amy laughed then quieted down. "I should go. My mom will freak if I'm not home soon." She started to walk away but turned back to look at Rogue as she walked away. "You know, even if we're not as close as we used to, you can still call me..." With that she turned back and walked away, the darkness swallowing her.

Rogue walked to the middle of the clearing where she used to lay all those years ago. She flopped onto the grass on her back, looking up at the stars. After a minute she fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N: I put a lot of work into this chapter so please tell me what you think. 

And as for the Rogan story, I'll be starting it soon so look for it: Waiting For You


	24. Battle of the Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia, Matt, Amy and all the other random memory kids.**

* * *

Battle of the Mind

Rogue opened her eyes then shut them again slowly. The first rays of dawn was falling on her face. Rogue rolled over and was surprised when her cheek rubbed against grass. She opened her eyes again, wondering what she was doing outside. Then the memory of what had happened last night made it's way to the front of her mind. 

With a yawn she staggered to her feet. She stretched her arms above her head, looking around for the tree house. When she spotted it, she walked in it's direction. She didn't even look back at it as she walked by it and walked through the forest. With every step she quickened her pace.

The sun was still rising as she opened the back door that lead into the kitchen. The lights were all off, as Kurt and Irene were both sleeping. She looked on the stove to see the clock read 5:30. She was too awake to go and try to sleep.

Instead she walked into the main hallway and grabbed her bag. She tore open the front door and walked beside the SUV. She unlocked the door and pulled it open and tossed her bag into the back seat. She shut her door again and walked inside.

She went in the kitchen and grabbed some of the cookies Irene had made the night before. She sat in the kitchen by herself, eating the cookies. At 6:00, Rogue heard movement upstairs.

The lights flicked on in the kitchen. Rogue turned her head to see Irene making her way into the kitchen. "You shouldn't sit in the dark Rogue. It's unhealthy."

Rogue snorted. "Don't pretend you actually care. It'll only make things worse." She didn't even look in the other woman's direction.

Irene sat across from Rogue. "We, me and Raven, both love you Rogue. I was devastated that you left."

Rogue chuckled. "That's what Amy said. Don't lie. I can easily find the truth out." Rogue turned to look at Irene.

Destiny held out a hand. "Then touch my hand. Find the truth for yourself."

Rogue's eyes widened for a moment then hardened again. "Fine." She tore off a glove and touched Irene's hand, but only for a second.

It was enough to tell her the cause of her departure all those years ago. Irene had been talking to Raven about when her mutation manifested. Marie had been listening in and was so surprised about it. Then Raven had the guts to say not to tell her. Marie felt betrayed and ran away without a second thought. Just as Irene had said, she had been devastated.

Rogue stood up, the table shaking in her haste. "You're lying!" She hissed before storming out of the kitchen.

Just as she passed the stairs, Kurt was coming down. "Good morning."

Rogue waved him off. "Grab your things! We're going home!" She didn't even turn to see his reaction as she pulled the front door open. Though she did hear a familiar BAMF.

Rogue slid into the drivers seat and waited impatiently for Kurt to hurry up. As she was waiting Irene came out the front door and walked to Rogue's side of the SUV. Rogue hesitated before rolling her window down.

"Rogue, listen. I have to tell you something." She sounded panicky.

Rogue gave an angry, disbelieving laugh. "Oh! Now you want to tell me? You couldn't tell me last night? Whatever."

Irene ignored Rogue's snide comment. "Rogue. Two of your friends that have experienced something with you, that others haven't, are in danger. They will be attacked this Thursday. If their attacker succeeds in his mission, it will be the end of all of us!"

Rogue got a bit of a scared look on her face. "What?"

Irene shook her head. "I can't say anymore."

Rogue's eyes hardened. "Who? At least tell me who."

Irene shook her head gravely. "I'm sorry, but I can't say. I've already said too much."

Rogue snorted. "Of course, you can't tell me. You made this up. This is some trick to gain my trust. Well it's not going to happen!" Rogue snapped.

Suddenly, Kurt teleported inside the SUV in the passenger seat. Rogue shoved the key in the ignition.

Irene's face remained neutral. "Would I lie to you about something like this Rogue?" She asked, her voice monotone.

_I don't know!_ Rogue's response was to slam her foot on the pedal and Rogue sped away from the house and the woman Rogue didn't know she could trust.

When they came to the end of the street Rogue took a right turn instead of a left. Kurt watched Rogue in shock. "Where are you going? Westchester is the other way."

Rogue smiled at her brother. "Don't worry. It's not too far out of our way." She knew where she was going.

----------An hour Later----------

Rogue pulled into the driveway of a white house, a large tree in the front yard. Rogue parked the car. "You might want to turn on the image inducer." She said before hopping out of the car and walking onto the wooden porch. She didn't hesitate before knocking.

A moment later a women with frizzy hair answered the door. She had grey eyes.

Rogue began to smile. "Mom." She whispered.

Her eyes fell on Rogue confused, before they lit up with happiness. "Marie!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Rogue, her arms wary of her skin.

A man in the background yelled. "Who is it Bonnie?"

The woman known as Bonnie let go of Rogue, smiling at her, tears of joy in her eyes. "It's Marie! She's come home!"

CRASH The sound of glass connecting with the floor met Rogue's ears. A minute later a man with clear blue eyes and light brown hair appeared behind Bonnie.

He stared in shock at Rogue. Kurt felt awkward standing there. Finally Rogue's father spoke. "Come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Rogue nodded once and stepped into the house that used to be her home but now felt different. Kurt followed Rogue closely, his chocolate brown eyes wide as he took in every detail of the house.

Bonnie closed the door behind Rogue. Rogue's father was looking at Kurt. "Who's this?" He asked suspiciously.

Rogue and Kurt exchanged a look. They couldn't possibly say they were brother and sister, that would just be awkward. Kurt finally found a voice. "I'm Kurt Wagner." He stuck out a hand and gave them a grin.

Rogue smiled as her dad shook Kurt's hand slowly. Rogue looked up. "He's a friend of mine." Rogue gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze hoping he'd understand.

Bonnie wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulder and lead them into the living room. When everyone was comfortable and seated Rogue's father began speaking. "You know we didn't want to get rid of you Marie. We loved you, but they would have killed us. They would have killed you." His eyes were pleading with Rogue.

Rogue felt tears prick her eyes and she looked at her hands, twisted in her lap. "Yah. I know."

Bonnie continued for her husband. "We didn't want you to leave, but your mutation was dangerous. After what you did to David... we were just frightened. After you left, we regretted everything and hoped you'd come back. We prayed for you every night." Bonnie smiled at her daughter. "It seems our prayers have been answered."

Rogue looked out the window then back at her parents. "I'm not staying here. It's not fair that you have take care of someone like me. I just wanted to let you know I have a better life. I have friends like me, mom. I still love you, but don't worry about me." She cracked a small grin. "I'll be fine." She stood up and brushed a tear out of her eye as it clouded her vision.

Bonnie stood up. "We just want you to do what you want. What you think is best for you."

Rogue's dad grabbed her gloved hand. "Before you go, you can go visit your room. We haven't touched it since you left, hoping you'd come back. You can take whatever you want with you." He smiled.

Rogue nodded and left the living room running up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she pushed open a white door. On the other side was a yellow room. In the corner was a bed, on the wall beside it was a poster with lines all over it, indicating the places she wanted to go. She went to her dresser and looked in the mirror. She'd definitely grown since she last looked in it.

Her room wasn't dirty or dusty, so she could only assume her parents had cleaned it. Her parents said she could take what ever she wanted. With a smirk, Rogue got on her stomach and crawled part way under her bed. She emerged a minute later with a blue duffel bag in hand. She zipped it open and went to her closest pulling it open. She kneeled down and moved some of the shoes on a shelf. She pulled a shoebox out of the closest and opened it, making sure it was the right box. Yes. Her secret stash of photographs. After a quick peek she stuffed it in the duffel bag.

Rogue shuffled some things on hooks to see what was in her closest in the way of clothes. Nothing that she wanted or that would fit. Rogue stepped out of the doorway and closed her closest door.

She went over and went through her dresser. She found many pair of gloves and scarves which she threw into the duffel bag. She never knew when she might need them. She threw in some of her old favourite books and a box full of jewellery she had gotten as a Christmas present the year she ran away. Rogue threw in a bunch of other things, including the map on the wall, which she had folded carefully.

Satisfied, Rogue zipped up the duffel bag and was about to leave her old room when she turned back to look at her dresser. There, in plain sight, framed in a beautiful white frame, was a picture of her and her first boyfriend. David. The boy she had put in a coma. The boy she had shared her first kiss with. After staring for a moment Rogue walked over and took the photo out of it's frame, and put it in her pocket.

Rogue walked out of her room, pulling the door closed softly behind her. It was almost as if she didn't want anyone to know she had been there and was leaving again.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! I've been posting a lot lately cauz school goes back the day after tomorrow (AH!) and I don't think I'll have much time to post... I'll be in Grade 11! (AH!) Anyways, hope you've been enjoying this. I'll probably post again later tonight. 

I'm almost done writing the first chapter for the Rogan story, so look for it: Waiting For You


	25. David

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia, and Matt. The song isn't mine. It's 'Still Fighting It' by Bens Fold Five. A very good song might I add, although I took out the first verse... and if you know the song, you'll know why.**

* * *

David

Rogue walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Kurt and her parents were staring at her intently. Bonnie was weeping into Henry's shoulder.

Rogue grinned at her parents. She didn't want this to be a tearful goodbye. She hated saying goodbye.

Kurt nodded before leaving the house, to give them some privacy. Rogue turned back to her parents. Bonnie was no longer crying, but trying to smile. "Promise you'll be safe." Rogue nodded. "And we love you."

Rogue nodded, but tears leaked from her eyes. With a sob she grabbed her parents into a hug. They stayed hugging each other, like the happy family they used to be. Finally Rogue pulled away. "Bye mom. Bye dad."

She opened the door to the house and walked out to see Kurt sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for her. Rogue yanked open her door and threw her bag into the back with the other two bags. She got into the drivers seat and pulled the door shut. She stuffed the key in the ignition and looked up one last time at her parents. They were standing outside waving at her.

She waved once more, pulling out of the driveway. She drove down the road, her parents shrinking into the distance. Within a matter of seconds, they were gone from sight.

Rogue drove for about five minutes before pulling into another driveway. She looked at Kurt. "You can stay here. This will only take a second. I promise." She got out of the SUV and ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

After a moment a boy her age with short cut brown hair and matching brown eyes was staring at her. "Can I help you?" He asked in his regular polite, good-humoured voice.

Rogue blinked. Was this the boy she had left gasping for air in her room? The same boy she had placed into a coma for three weeks? Yes. "Hey, David."

David looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Marie? Oh my God. What the..." He trailed off, looking shocked.

Rogue smiled. "Hi. I just wanted to see how you were doing." David wasn't letting her in. "I'll go now."

She turned to leave but David grabbed her elbow. "No, no. Stay for a while. I missed you."

Rogue smiled. "I missed you too. But, I can't stay long, my friend is waiting in the car. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

David opened the door all the way and leaned against the frame, arms crossed. "I'm doing alright, I suppose. You know, I don't blame you for putting me in a coma."

It was Rogue's turn to be shocked. "You don't?"

David smiled. "No. It was a mistake. An accident. I know you. You'd never do something like that to anyone. How about you? Gone on your exciting adventure?" He joked.

Rogue shrugged. "Got half way through it, then I ran into Logan. I went to the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's. It's in New York. Me and a friend were just taking a road trip down here. Get away from all the chaos for a few days." They stood in comfortable silence for a minute before Rogue coughed. "I should go. Kurt's waiting for me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Rogue turned to go but turned back around as she remembered something. "Oh, here, this for you, if you want it." She pulled the picture out of her pocket and handed it to David.

He studied it for a moment before handing it back. "Nah. You keep it. I got twenty copies of that picture. I like it. Your eyes shine like emeralds." He complemented.

Rogue blushed and turned away. "Bye David!" She waved, sliding into the SUV. Kurt turned on the radio.

David waved. "Bye Marie! Take care!" He kept waving as Rogue drove away from his light blue house and her first boyfriend.

Everybody knows  
It hurts to grow up  
And everybody does  
Its so weird to be back here  
Let me tell you what  
The years go on and  
Were still fighting it, were still fighting it  
And you're so much like me  
I'm sorry

Rogue wiped the tears away from her eyes with one hand. She saw in her rear-view mirror that David was shrinking into the distance. 

Good morning, son  
In twenty years from now  
Maybe well both sit down and have a few beers  
And I can tell you bout today  
And how I picked you up and everything changed  
It was pain  
Sunny days and rain  
I knew you'd feel the same things

Kurt looked over at Rogue. "You want me to drive Rogue?" He asked, seeing the tears tumbling down her face. 

Rogue shook her head. "No. I'm good." Her voice cracked. "And you can call me Marie." She added the last bit as a last thought.

Everybody knows  
It sucks to grow up  
And everybody does  
Its so weird to be back here  
Let me tell you what  
The years go on and  
Were still fighting it, were still fighting it  
You'll try and try and one day you'll fly  
Away from me

Kurt put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "Alright, Marie." He grinned. Rogue looked over at her brother and grinned too. The grin was contagious, it seemed.

Good morning, son  
I am a bird  
It was pain  
Sunny days and rain  
I knew you'd feel the same things

Rogue took a turn and they were driving out of her home town. She looked back for a split second before focusing back on the road. As usual, the town looked peaceful, happy and beautiful all at once.

Everybody knows  
It hurts to grow up  
And everybody does  
Its so weird to be back here  
Let me tell you what  
The years go on and  
Were still fighting it, were still fighting it  
Oh, were still fighting it, were still fighting it

Kurt eyed the radio. "I get to choose the next station." He joked, trying to sound as though the song annoyed him. "After this song is over, of course." 

He burst into laughter. A moment later Rogue joined him, still watching the highway stretch out before them.

And you're so much like me  
I'm sorry

* * *

A/N: I'm terrible! I know! I said I'd post the next chapter... two days later I finally do. Sorry, but things were in total chaos, but now that my first day of school is out of the way, I had time. No homework... and sadly it'll probably be the only time too. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was cute, but your opinions are what matter to me, so review and I'll love you! 


	26. What the Bloody Hell!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Julia, and Matt. **

* * *

What The Bloody Hell?!

Rogue pulled into the diner they had stopped at on their way to Caldecott County. Kurt's stomach had been rumbling again, so she figured they might as well pull in for an early lunch. She pulled into a parking spot, failing to notice the similarities between her red SUV and the blue SUV she'd pulled up next to.

When she stopped, Kurt jumped out. "I could go for another cheeseburger!" He joked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh please!" She hopped out of her side and they made their way into the diner together.

Rogue's heart nearly stopped when she heard a too familiar voice speaking. "Please Wanda! This burger is undercooked. If I give you proof, will you let me cook it? Here, Pietro! Pass me your knife. I'll cut it and show you."

The knife rammed into the table when he heard a Southern accent screech at him. "ALLERDYCE!" Rogue stormed over to the table her four friends were sitting at.

Of the four, Pietro seemed the only one brave enough to talk. "Hey-Roguey!-Fancy-meeting-you-here!" He grinned sarcastically.

"What the Bloody Hell are you guys doing here?!" Rogue yelled at them. She wasn't mad. Well, more shocked then actual anger. Kurt followed behind his sister, trying his hardest not to laugh.

John laughed as he tried to pull his knife out of the table. "Well, we didn't feel like danger room sessions so we decided to skip out on them. Then to make sure we didn't get yelled by at Scott, we came down here." He smirked as he pulled the knife out with one last tug.

Wanda looked over at John. "You're such a bad liar."

He grinned and put an arm around Wanda's shoulder. "I try."

Rogue made a motion for X-23 to move over. She sat next to her while Kurt took the spot opposite her. "So what are you guys _really _doing down here?" She asked curiously.

Laura answered after a sip of her drink. "Well, me and Wanda were looking for you. Then I heard a conversation between the Professor and Logan about how you and Mr. Wagner were coming down here." She finished the short story.

Pietro looked between Rogue and Kurt. "Question-Rogue." He earned a glare from X-23 so he slowed down his manner of talking. "Why'd you bring him with you. I mean, no offence, but he's not your type." He finished, smiling at his own joke.

Rogue and Kurt looked between each other. They came to a silent agreement. Rogue giggled and looked back at the other four. "Well for one, he's my brother."

John and Pietro choked on their drinks. "What?!" They yelled at exactly the same time.

Laura smirked. "Ha! I knew it! Told you so!" She pointed a finger at Wanda. "You owe me some money! Pay up!"

Wanda reached into her pocket and handed X-23 ten bucks. "How'd you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"Like I said before, heightened senses." X-23 grinned cheerfully as she stuck the money into her pocket.

Rogue smacked her head on the table then it shot up when she saw movement in the corner or her eye. Her head whipped around. "Logan? What are you doing here? God! Is everyone following us?" She asked.

Logan snorted and pulled a chair up to the booth they were sitting at. "It would seem so. No. I was only following these four." He waved his hand indicating Pietro, Wanda, John and X-23. "I was going to bring them back home. It seems they met you first." He chuckled.

Rogue laughed. "Well, me and Kurt are on our way home anyway. Saw Irene, so I'm done and were ready to go back to Westchester." She gave a yawn.

"Really? And Remy just got here." A too familiar Cajun voice made it's way to Rogue's ears.

Rogue spun around to see none other then Remy Lebeau walking towards the table they were sitting at. "What the Hell is this? A reunion or something? Who's going to show up next? Mr. Summers saying we have to go back and do danger room?!" She spun back around as a scowl made it's way to her face.

Remy laughed and sat in the chair between Logan and Rogue. "Well it would seem that way, considering combien de nous just left."

"No! I actually told Logan I was leaving and he told the Professor. So technically I had permission, and so did Kurt. Now, the rest of you..." She trailed off knowingly.

"Damn it!" Wanda hissed. "Extra danger room sessions!"

Rogue pointed at her and laughed. "Bingo!"

X-23 rolled her eyes. "Really?! What's wrong with danger room?" She asked.

"Everything!" Wanda whined.

Rogue coughed. "Right. Well, we only stopped here to get food. So, I'm going back to Westchester." She stated.

Wanda looked at her. "Just like that? Didn't you come all this way for a reason?" She asked.

Rogue's eyes glazed over. "I _had _a reason. I've done what I needed. I'm going home. Do whatever the Hell you guys want." She got up. "Don't take too long Kurt. I'll be waiting in the car." With that said, she walked out of the diner.

X-23 glared at Kurt. "Okay. What did you do?"

Kurt choked on his drink. "Me? _Mich, _fraulien?" His eyes widened. "It's not what I did. It's what Irene did." He said.

Remy looked up from fiddling with his cards. "What did this femme Irene do?" He asked, curiously.

Kurt shrugged. "That's something you should take up with Rogue. Now I have to go." BAMF. He was gone in a puff of blue smoke.

Logan growled. "Idiot! We're in a public diner."  
People nearby turned to see what the noise was. Luckily the smoke has dissipated.

John was looking dumbfounded. "Does this me we go back home then?" He asked stupidly.

Remy stood up and smirked. "Well Remy's not sticking around." He muttered and winked and walked out of the diner, his trench coat bellowing out around his feet.

Pietro stood up. "I'm driving!" He yelled and ran out of the diner, going a lot slower then he could with his mutation. He just didn't want to attract unwanted attention. X-23 stood up and ran out after him. Wanda and John got up and trailed after her, at a much slower pace, their arms still wrapped around each other. John whispered something to Wanda which resulted in her punching his shoulder, but laughter glimmering her eyes.

Logan snorted. "I need a beer." He muttered. He could definitely go for one. He had just drove across the country, chasing a pack of rowdy teenagers, so he needed time with his good, old reliable friend.

Logan had his eyes closed as he pictured this. Attentively a waitress tapped him on the shoulder. Logan opened his eyes and turned to look at the waitress. She looked at Logan. "Excuse me but I saw that you were sitting with the teenagers here and they apparently forgot to pay. Are you going to?" She asked, her cheeks turning red from being flustered.

Logan rolled his eyes. _Those kids have danger room when I get back._ "Sure. What do I owe you?" He asked taking out his wallet.

The waitress looked at the bill. "They've been sitting in her for a three hours. The total price comes to...$91.68."

Logan's eyes popped out of their sockets. _Those damn teenagers! Danger room sessions every morning for the rest of the year! _Logan dug for money in his wallet grudgingly.

* * *

A/N: Dum diddy. Tomorrow's Friday so I'll probably post again. -Big Grin- And I'll try my freaking hardest to not forget. Anyways, review if you liked the chapter. If you didn't... you can keep the comments to yourself. Anyways, all my love! 


	27. Unpleasant Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt and Julia!!**

* * *

Unpleasant Journey

Rogue drove the car in silence, beside her Kurt was snoring loudly as he slept. The highway stretched before her like it would never end. She let out a huge sigh.

It seemed like she had left for nothing. All she found out was that she had been used as some kind of weapon and that Mystique didn't care about her, but she already knew that bit.

She looked out her window and nearly drove off the road when she saw X-23 waving at her, from her seat in the passengers seat. Rogue looked beyond Laura and saw Pietro driving. In the seat behind X-23 was Wanda, who was currently being squished by John trying to see Rogue.

Rogue burst out laughing, which startled Kurt out of his sleep. Pietro looked over at Rogue and made a signal to her. Rogue looked down the road. No car's were in sight. _Why not?_ She turned back to Pietro and nodded.

He grinned with the sense of excitement and he sped up. Rogue pressed harder on her pedal and eventually pulled next to Pietro. Rogue looked over and saw that Laura and John were grinning at the sense of adventure. Wanda on the other hand was yelling, about what? Rogue would never know, but she could guess.

Kurt was yelling too. "Mien Gott! Stop! Your going to kill us!" He yelled, his golden eyes huge.

At first Rogue ignored him, then decided after a few minutes to listen to him and she slowed down. She hoped Pietro would pick up on the message she had stopped racing.

Rogue went back to the speed limit and looked to see the others were still speeding down the road. "Whatever. Let them get home before us. I don't care."

Kurt relaxed, now that Rogue was going a safe speed. Rogue blinked once. Next thing she knew, the car the others were in, spun off the road. At first Rogue thought Pietro had done it on purpose. When the car began to flip over she realized that he wasn't.

Rogue watched helplessly. Before the car could completely flip over, she blinked and the car hung in midair. Both Rogue and Kurt watched the car suspended in midair, shocked into silence.

Kurt looked over at her. "Rogue, is that your doing?" He asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No. The Professor locked away the psyches. It's impossible, unless..."

Rogue pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out of the SUV. Kurt got out too, walking towards Rogue.

Rogue scanned the abandoned fields. Finally she found what she looking for. "I knew it! Magneto!"

Sure enough Magneto had a hand held up, obviously using that hand to keep the SUV suspended in mid air. Following behind him was Juggernaut, Callisto, Multiple Man and Ms. Marvel.  
Rogue poked her brother in the side. "Look out. Were in for some trouble." She nodded in the Brotherhood's direction and he followed her gaze.

When they were within speaking range, Magneto spoke first. "When will you silly children learn how to drive?" He asked, shaking his head as though he were gravely disappointed.

Rogue took a fighting stance next to her brother. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound threatening. She knew she was completely hopeless without her other powers.

Ms. Marvel sneered at Rogue. "Why do you think we're here? To get even with you. To punish those traitors you call friends." She was glaring at Rogue angrily.

A noise made everyone turn their heads to see the four teenagers crawling out of the still floating SUV. X-23 was screaming at Pietro. "You hopeless fool! You nearly killed us!" She screeched.

John burst out laughing. "Got to admit. It was pretty hilarious."

Wanda looked over at Rogue and saw the Brotherhood. "Magneto!" She yelled.

Pietro looked over too. "Hi dad." He mumbled, sounding sheepish.

Magneto raised his eyebrows. "Surely you didn't go to the X-Men? After all I taught you?"

Wanda glared at her father. "At least their views are more accurate then yours!" She yelled, fists clenching.

Juggernaut growled. "Come on Magneto. Let's crush them!" He yelled pounding a fist into his hand.

Ms. Marvel took to the air. "I'm not waiting around anymore. I have something I need to settle." She flew right at Rogue.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Rogue and they teleported away next to Pyro, X-23, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. "Careful Rogue." He whispered and let go of her.

Callisto and Juggernaut were laughing. "Come on kiddies." Callisto spoke. "Make your move." She challenged.

Quicksilver was in front of Callisto in a flash. "Alright." He punched her in the face and the two began racing around, attacking each other, matched equally in speed.

X-23 lunged at Juggernaut, digging her claws into his stomach, Pyro by her side as he made a fireball and tossed it into his face.

Kurt teleported onto Multiple Man's back, just as he began to multiple himself. Kurt, caught off guard fell off his back.

Rogue shared a quick look with Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch nodded and charged at her dad. Magneto chuckled. "Surely you won't attack your own father." Wanda waved a hand and the rocks on the ground went flying straight at Magneto, who had given up on chuckling.

Ms. Marvel watched the others fight, clearly bored. Then her eyes locked with Rogue's. She flew towards the much younger girl and touched the ground lightly in front of her.

"Well, look who it is." Ms. Marvel smirked. "Oh yes, I remember you. You humiliated me!" She lunged at Rogue.

Rogue jumped to the ground to avoid her head being smacked off her neck. "You started it. I never wanted to fight you!" She said standing back up.

Ms. Marvel began laughing. "I knew it. You were scared. Even with all that power, still afraid to fight someone like me. You knew you'd loose." She laughed harder. "And you did!"

Rogue took a step back from the insane woman. "I never said that. I'm an X-Man. We look for peaceful solutions. The answer is not always to fight!" She defended herself.

Ms. Marvel narrowed her icy blue eyes at Rogue. "But either way, you lose. You weren't even that much of a challenge. But you were better compared to others." She smiled as though she had some evil idea. "Fight me! I've been dying for a good fight."

She took a swipe at Rogue. Rogue ducked just in time so Ms. Marvel's hand only slashed through air. Ms. Marvel did it again. Rogue managed to get out of the way again. Ms. Marvel tried to kick Rogue's feet out from underneath her. Rogue jumped and avoided the painful blow to her shins.

Ms. Marvel's face turned red. "Fight me!" She yelled attacking Rogue again. "Why won't you fight me?" She screamed in frustration.

Rogue managed to tug her gloves off. "I can't. My other powers are gone!" She said, sounding desperate.

Ms. Marvel stamped her foot. "You're lying!"

Rogue lunged at Ms. Marvel, trying to grab any bare flesh, but Ms. Marvel grabbed her covered wrists. "Honestly. I'm too quick for that trick girl." She sounded disappointed as she flew into the air, still holding Rogue.

Rogue struggled briefly. "Let go." She snarled.

Ms. Marvel rolled her eyes. "What? You think since you asked, I'll be, oh so nice and just let go?" She asked disbelievingly.

Orange flames leapt into Rogue's eyes. They were staring Ms. Marvel down. "Yes." In one smooth motion she had thrown Ms. Marvel over her back and the blonde went spiralling down to the earth. Rogue stayed in the air. She blinked and the fire was gone. She put a hand to her forehead. "Oh man. That was weird." She mumbled.

Rogue's eyes widened in fear as Ms. Marvel flew up behind Rogue and wrapped a covered arm around her throat, choking the teenager.

Rogue scratched and tried to pry Ms. Marvel's arm away from her neck. She gasped for breath and she heard her enemy begin laughing again.  
"That was a neat trick. Too bad I'm about to kill you, so you're not about to try any more of them on me." She laughed yet again as she flew higher still into the air. Rogue gasped for air, her eyes stinging as they filled with water.

Suddenly she heard an explosion behind Ms. Marvel and she let go of Rogue's neck and her hold on the girl.

Rogue plunged to the ground. She looked over and saw Nightcrawler unconscious. "Oh, fuck it!" She muttered. Either way she was about to die, and began to wish Phoenix would come back and save her.

What happened next was the one thing she wasn't expecting. She landed in someone's arms. For a moment she felt safe until she realized that the height she had been falling at caused her to hit the ground.

Lucky for Rogue she landed in that person's lap. Rogue covered her eyes trying to keep herself from crying from the fact that she was, thankfully, still alive.

"Hey, chere! You okay?" Rogue lowered her hands and looked at her rescuer, who was Remy.

Rogue's eyes hardened. "You stupid Cajun!" She yelled.

Remy smirked at her. "That's not very nice chere. Is this how you repay the man who said your vie?" He asked, red eyes sparkling with amusement.

Rogue pushed Gambit and stood up. "It's how I'm going to thank you, you filthy swamp rat." She shot back.

Gambit chuckled. "Then Remy should feel honoured." He stood up, looking at Rogue.

Rogue waved a hand and walked away from him. "Don't flatter yourself." She said in a bored tone.

Suddenly Pietro was running in circles around the group. "Wahoo guys! We won!"

Rogue looked around. Sure enough, the Brotherhood was nowhere to be seen. "What was the point of that?" She asked.

X-23 fingered a cut on her jaw that was sewing itself back together. "I have no clue. I just hope we don't ever see them again." She muttered.

Rogue nodded. "Me too." _But we will._

* * *

A/N: I kept my promise. Although I was right about to go to bed when I remembered. So I better see some pretty good reviews tomorrow. Night!


	28. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt and Julia!!**

* * *

Back Home

Rogue tapped her brothers shoulder. "Kurt. Kurt?" Rogue looked at her brother. It was dark out, and she could barely see her brother's face. The only light she had was from the window in the Institute.

Rogue rolled her eyes and drove into the garage. "I don't have time or this." She muttered. She turned the SUV off and turned to her brother. She leaned in close to his ear. "KURT!" She yelled. Kurt jolted awake, and teleported so he was standing outside the SUV. His eyes were alight and he was in a fighting stance.

Rogue laughed, when she heard Kurt speak. "Mien Gott! I thought I was under attack." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Rogue pushed her door open and reached behind into the backseat and grabbed her two duffel bags. "Grab your bags, Kurt. I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed."

Kurt pulled his door open and grabbed his suitcase. "Alright. Good night Fraulien."

Rogue smiled. "See you in the morning." Kurt shut his door and teleported away, most likely to his room.

Rogue walked into the school. She walked in the direction of the stairs, but stopped when she reached the bottom. Her stomach growled so loudly she felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment, even though there was nobody else there.

She put her two bags down and walked down the halls towards the kitchen. She was surprised none the less when she saw the lights were on.

_Who'd be awake at this hour?_ She wondered as she looked at her watch. It was nearly two in the morning.

Rogue walked into the kitchen a scowl planted on her face. "Hello swamp rat." She mumbled.

Remy looked up shocked. "Hello chere. What are you up to?" He asked, taking another sip from his beer.

Rogue pulled open the freezer and took out a carton of strawberry ice cream. "What does it look like?" She asked pulling open a drawer and taking out a spoon.

Rogue sat on a stool by the counter, sitting across from Remy. Rogue popped off the lid and dug her spoon in taking a bite.

Remy watched her from behind his sunglasses. "Uh, chere? You eating right out of the tub?" He asked, not believing what he was seeing.

Rogue shoved the spoon back in the carton. "Everyone does. That's why you put your name on the carton." She showed him the lid which had a huge 'R' on it.

Remy shook his head. "Remind Remy never to eat the ice cream here." He muttered, a look of disgust on his face.

Rogue laughed and then quieted down. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rogue eating ice cream and Remy sipping beer.

Finally Rogue broke the silence. "Why do you wear sunglasses?" She asked, the question being completely unexpected.

Remy looked up at Rogue from his beer. "To protect Remy's eyes." He muttered simply.

Rogue looked at him. "Protect them from what? I know what they look like. Your living with mutants Remy, you shouldn't hide them." She told him.

Remy sighed. "When Remy was un enfant, people were scared of his eyes. Called him 'le diable blanc'. So, Remy wears sunglasses so he fits in." He told her, grudgingly.

Rogue reached forward. She grabbed the side of his sunglasses. Remy grabbed her hand in his. "Don't." He said, accent thick.

Rogue looked at him. "Don't worry. You live with the X-Men now. You don't have to worry."

He squeezed her hand. Rogue pulled off his sunglasses and his red on black eyes stared back at Rogue's own green emeralds. Rogue was at first surprised when she saw how red they were and Remy squeezed his eyes shut.

"Remy told you, you wouldn't like them." He whispered hoarsely.

Rogue looked back at him. "I never said I didn't like them. I think their beautiful." She whispered and stood up and pulled open the freezer door and pushed her carton of ice cream in the freezer.

Rogue turned back to see Remy had his eyes open and his eyes were staring at her. Rogue walked out of the kitchen. "See you Remy!" She waved over her shoulder.

Then realizing what she had just done, she threw the sunglasses back at Remy and left the room as quickly as possible. Remy jugged the last bit of his beer. Oh yah. Rogue was definitely different.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit last chapter wasn't the greatest, but I thought a little action would be nice after so many... um... non action chapters. And I promise the Rogue/Ms. Marvel fight will come, just not now. I promise there will be THE ONE some point in the series. Anyways, moving on! 


	29. We're Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I own Matt and Julia!!**

* * *

We're Back!

Rogue blinked open her eyes. For once the sunlight wasn't shining in the room. The curtains were closed so the room seemed tinted red. Rogue rolled over and saw Jubilee stirring in her bed in the middle of the room.

Jubilee rolled over and opened one eye. "Good morning Rogue." She mumbled. Suddenly her other eye popped open. "Rogue! You're back!"

Rogue gave a small giggle and covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned. "Yah." She whispered. She cuddled into her blankets.

Jubilee was sitting up. "You tired? When'd you get back?" She asked as she stood up, her bright yellow pyjamas looking orange against the curtains.

Rogue stifled another yawn. "I'm exhausted. I only got back at two in the morning." She murmured, relishing the heat her blankets gave off.

Jubilee drew back the curtains, exposing sunlight. "Really? I never heard you come in." She said, shocked.

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut to block out sunlight and the brightness of Jubilation's pyjama's. "Of course you didn't hear me. I was quieter then your snoring." She slowly opened her eyes, so they could adjust to the light.

Kitty mumbled something. It was impossible to make out what she was saying, but she sounded fairly pissed off.

Jubilee giggled and winked at Rogue. "What's that chica? Speak up."

Kitty sat up in her bed, light pink pyjamas matching her angry pink face. "I said: Close the god damn curtains, Jubilation Lee, or I will phase you halfway through the wall and leave you there till you die!" She snapped, not noticing Rogue.

Jubilee giggled and looked at Rogue. Rogue was grinning, still too tired to actually laugh. Kitty followed Jubilee's gaze and she gasped. "Rogue! You're, like, home!"

Rogue was about to respond when Kitty phased through her blankets and ran across the room, wrapping Rogue in a bear hug. "Rogue! I, like, totally, missed you!" She half shrieked, half said.

Rogue laughed. "What? I was only gone for, like a week!" She told them, eyes sparklingly with amusement.

Kitty pulled out of the hug and walked across the room, pulling clothes out of her dresser. "True. But we, like, still missed you." She said as she dragged out a pair of Capri's.

Rogue flopped onto her bed breathing out loudly. Kitty looked up, from pulling on her t-shirt. "You, like, tired or something?" She asked as she let the t-shirt drop and it fell below her waist.

Jubilee giggled and answered for Rogue as she tugged on a black sock. "She didn't get in until two. Apparently we didn't hear her because we were snoring so loudly." She giggled again, except Kitty was giggling too.

Rogue sat up and pulled the covers back. "Right. Anyways..." She glared at her friends. "Out of the room." They both groaned but left immediately after waving and saying "See you later."

Rogue stood up and grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom, ready for a nice, long shower.

----------------------------------------------------

Rogue walked in the kitchen, her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rogue pushed the kitchen door open with her hip as she tugged on a glove she had gotten from her home.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who's home!" Rogue looked up to see Peter and Warren sitting at the table, grinning at Rogue.

Rogue smiled back and gave a small wave. "Hey guys! What's up?" She asked curiously opening the fridge.

"Not much." Peter told her, his Russian accent thickening a bit as he tried to contain his laughter. "Except the fact that Mr. Summers is pretty mad you took off without telling him."

Warren gave Rogue a knowing look. "You know what that means..." He trailed off, his dark blue eyes shining.

Rogue wagged a finger. "No. Not for me. I had permission from the Professor." She pointed out. "It just means everyone else has extra danger room." She laughed.

The door swished open again and the large Henry walked in. He was looking at Rogue, grinning, but stern at the same time. "You might have had permission to go to Mississippi, Miss Rogue, but you didn't, however, have permission to take my image inducer."

Rogue tried to pass her gasp off as a look of pure amusement. "Right. I was meaning to talk to you about that..." She tapped a finger on her chin a few times before picking her glass of juice off the counter and walking around Hank. "Well, see you!" She gave a lazy wave over her shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

She smirked as she walked down the hallway. She went to turn into the family room, when she bumped into Tabitha.

Tabitha at first looked ready to yell her head off, but when she saw Rogue, she opted for quickly embracing Rogue and giving her a look of mock anger. "How dare you go on a road trip and not invite me?" She asked, mock hurt.

Rogue laughed, she would admit Tabitha's acting was pretty good. "Sorry Tabs, but this wasn't for fun. This was to get answers from my moth-" Rogue cut herself off. "From my friend." She finished.

Tabitha waved her hand a few times as though dismissing the excuse. "Still. I can't believe you didn't even tell us. Me and Julia were thinking of following Mr. Lebeau with Lance, but we really didn't have a clue where you were going so we just stuck around." Then she smiled cheekily. "Good thing too. You guys all got extra danger room. Especially Mr. Lebeau for taking off in Mr. Summer's new convertible."

Rogue laughed. "See? At least me and Kurt aren't that stupid."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and them muttered to Rogue. "Yes you are. You are stupidly in love with a Cajun." She laughed.

Rogue brushed the comment aside, not really paying attention to the full meaning of the words. "Is stupidly even a word?" She asked, meaning to defy Tabitha and make her seem like the stupid one. Rogue's brain suddenly clicked and Rogue glared at Tabitha. "What the Hell do you mean I'm in love with the Cajun!" She tried her best not to shriek, not knowing if anybody was around.

By now Tabitha was dancing around, ignoring Rogue completely. "Rogue is in love! And with the Cajun to boot!" She laughed, swinging her hands and hips around to imaginary music.

Rogue glared menacingly at her friend. "I never said I was in love!" She snapped in her friend's ear.

Tabitha looked at Rogue and winked. "I said you were in love with _a_ Cajun. You went specific. Come on, honey, you just got to look for the signs."

Tabitha suddenly stopped dancing and began running down the hallway. She turned around so she was jogging backwards. "I'd love to stay and chat, but you're probably about to go on a killing spree, so I'm going to leave." Then she smirked. "Besides. You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting!"

A moment later Tabitha was gone. Rogue took a step in her direction, then changed her mind partway through her step. She walked into the family room. Kitty and Jubilee were sitting on the couch, whispering and gossiping about who knows what.

Rogue was faintly interested but didn't let it show. Suddenly Jubilee piped up. "Rogue? You have a boyfriend?" She asked, sounding happy and curious.

Rogue smacked her head with a hand. The sound was loud and it echoed through the room. "No." She muttered. "That was Tabitha talking. You all know she's crazy. She's crazy!" She yelled looking up at her friends.

Kitty looked at Jubilee, eyes as big as golf balls. "I, like, bet it's Gambit." She whispered loudly to Jubilee.

Rogue's eyes went enormous. "No!" She sounded disbelieving.

Jubilee wagged her eyebrows. "Oh! I bet it's Alex."

Rogue shook her head violently. "Guys, I don't have a boyfriend." She reminded them.

Kitty looked in thought. "Well it's not, like, Mr. Wagner, considering he's, like, your brother. And Logan would just, like, be wrong on many levels." She sounded disgusted and Jubilee made a faint gagging noise.

Rogue rolled her eyes. They were on a roll. It would impossible to stop them.

"Maybe it's Lance." Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Or maybe it's Sam. But he's younger then us, so maybe not."

Rogue couldn't help but add. "But he acts more mature then half the guys older then him." She laughed.

Matt walked by the family room. "Hey guys! What's up?" His eyes strayed to Rogue. "Hey Rogue! You're back!"

Rogue felt her cheeks turn red. "Hi Matt!"

He was smiling. "When did you get back?" He asked curiously, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Rogue shrugged. "Late last night."

Matt nodded once in understanding. "Well, I have to go. I have a damn danger room session." He grinned and waved his hand in farewell, his medium length blond hair brushing into his face.

When he was gone and the door hade closed shut, Kitty jumped out of her seat. "Oh my God! It's like, totally Matt!"

Rogue shook her head. Jubilee made an exasperated noise. "Oh, come on Rogue! It has to be! Your face was so red when he walked in here!" She laughed at Rogue's look of distress. "Besides, he was blushing too. And everyone knows he has a crush on you. A bad one!" She added.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how wrong you guys are."

Kitty sighed and slapped her knees. "Well, I like give up. Who's your like boyfriend?" She asked.

Rogue sighed. "Listening carefully? I'm only going to say this once." She leaned in like it was a huge secret. Naturally Jubilee and Kitty leaned in too. Rogue's face turned bitter. "I don't have one!" She yelled.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm going to tell you all (again), this is a Romy. That's what I've planned it to be ever since I brought Remy in, so please stop going on about it. If you want different pairings of stories, I'm currently working on a Rogan called 'Waiting For You'. So that's that. I'm sorry if some of you guys are irritated by this. Anyways, bye for now! 


	30. Proposals and More Stupid Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Just Julia and Matt.**

* * *

Proposals and More Stupid Boys

Kitty, Jubilee, Julia, Tabitha, Wanda, X-23 and Rogue sat in the recreation watching a movie. All the lights in the room were turned off, so everyone's faces were reflecting the light from the screen.

Jubilee, Kitty and Tabitha were all sitting on the couch, a blanket across their laps. X-23 was on the couch next to the sofa, sitting with her legs hanging over the arm rest. Rogue was on the floor, between Julia and Wanda. The three girls on the floor had their backs against the sofa and were in sleeping bags. They had all decided to have a sleepover in the recreation room, just for kicks.

They were all absorbed in the screen which was playing Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants. When Lena and Kostos were about to kiss Wanda began speaking in a high-pitched voice. "Oh Kostos! I love you so much. I just wish I wasn't a coward and tell you that I truly do love you." She began laughing, along with Rogue, X-23 and Tabitha.

Kitty made a hushing noise and Jubilee snapped at them. "Shut up! It's actually a good movie." She said harshly, her face shining blue.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I never said it was bad. I just think Lena has to be more open about her feelings." She muttered, fixing her gaze back on the screen.

X-23 spoke loudly. "And I suggested renting Matrix!"

Kitty got a disgusted look on her face. "Please! People, like fighting all the, like, time. Oh yuck!" Then she blushed and giggled. "Oh right."

Rogue replied slowly. "Smart, Kitty." All seven girls began laughing.

They suddenly broke off when a loud scream echoed throughout the mansion. Jubilee hit the stop button on the remote. "What the Hell was that?" She asked, panic in her voice.

Rogue, Wanda and Julia climbed out of their sleeping bags. "No clue!" Julia answered. The girls heard loud thumping noises as something ran down the hallway. The seven teenagers looked wildly at each other.

Kitty whispered. "Are we under attack again?" She asked, her eyes brimming with worry.

Rogue waved her hand. "Shush, Kit-Kat!"

Suddenly the door opened and it hit the wall and the lights flickered on. The seven teenagers at first gaped then looked at Betsy standing in the doorway.

Betsy's face was flushed, and she had tears running down her face. Her eyes were brimming with the purest happiness and her grin literally stretched from ear to ear. Her hands were clasped over her heart.

Tabitha looked at her teacher like she was sick. "Uh, Ms. Braddock? Are you the one that screamed?" She asked in a neutral tone.

Betsy nodded and if possible, her smile grew. She looked at the girls scattered throughout the room.

Julia asked the next question on everyone's mind. "Why?" She asked, completely baffled.

Betsy held out her left hand. "You would too if the same thing happened to you." She said in such a quiet voice the girls were straining their ears.

Suddenly Jubilee tugged on Betsy's hand to inspect it closer. "Oh my God!" She squealed in delight.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Like, wow!"

There on Betsy's finger was a diamond ring. Betsy giggled. "I know. I can't believe he finally proposed." Her eyes were pink as they swelled with more tears.

Tabitha eyed the ring. "Look at it! It's huge!"

X-23 looked up at Betsy. "That's so cool. When you guys getting married then?" She asked curiously.

Betsy took her hand back and fidgeted with the ring. "I don't know. I mean he only proposed to me five minutes ago." She answered.

Rogue and Wanda shared a knowing look and giggled. "Well then you should go. You wouldn't want to keep your fiancée waiting."

Betsy skipped out of the room, loving how they no longer called Warren her boyfriend but her fiancée.

She flicked the light switch on the wall so the room was sent into darkness again. Jubilee hit the play button on the remote and the movie started up again, everyone finding a comfortable position.  
The movie started back up again. After a minute of watching, Tabitha spoke. "Suddenly this movie doesn't seem as good." She muttered.

Jubilee sighed. "Yah. After what Betsy said." She agreed.

Kitty mumbled. "So Rogue. What was in that shoebox you brought back with you from Mississippi?" She asked.

Rogue was surprised by this question. "What shoebox?" She knew very well what shoebox.

Jubilee hit Rogue over the head with a pillow. "Come on chica! We saw you put it in your closest. Plus." Kitty reached under the couch and pulled it out. "If you won't tell us, we'll look at it ourselves."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's not like their of anything embarrassing or stupid. Just some pictures of me and my friends before I was a mutant."

Suddenly excited Jubilee threw off the lid. Wanda got up and turned the light on. Jubilee let out a squeal. "Rogue! Who's this? He's a hunk!"

Jubilee showed Rogue the picture. It was the picture Rogue had taken out of it's frame and tried to give back to David. "That's my old boyfriend, David. He's the guy I put in a coma." She answered.

Kitty leaned over Jubilee's shoulder. "Wow! He's, like, so hot. I, like, want him." She whined. "You make a cute couple." A noise came outside the door. It sounded like someone protesting to Kitty's comment. All the girls looked at each other then Laura.

Laura grinned at them. "It's the boys." She said mouthed to them. She gave them a knowing look.

Suddenly inspired, Jubilee began speaking again. "You know, I love Bobby and all, but sometimes he seems like a mini Scott."

Kitty laughed. "I'd, like, say the same about Peter, but of course, he's, like, so big." She giggled before speaking again. "But sometimes he, like, acts like Scott and it, like, really bugs me."

Wanda rolled her eyes before speaking. "Please! John is the most annoying _thing_ I've ever met. He's so full of shit."

X-23 joined in the joke too. "Exact same words I'd use to describe Pietro. Plus I'd say he really isn't as great looking as he thinks." She added as an after thought.

Tabitha and Julia shared a look. "Not much to say about Lance. He's the 'bad boy' type. And I'm just not into that style." Julia answered.

Tabitha nodded her head. "Totally agree. Although I don't mind the whole 'bad boy' thing, he thinks he's the world's best comedian, but he really isn't." She winked at the others.

Jubilee looked at Rogue. "What about you?" She asked.

Rogue raised her glass of coke to her lips. "I hate fucking Cajun's." She mumbled.

Suddenly the door opened and all the boys standing outside fell on top of each other in a pile. "I protest!" Lance yelled, shaking his fist from where he was at the bottom of the pile.

John who was half on top of him, half on top of Bobby looked at the girl's, who were looking at the boys, highly amused. "Hello ladies." He grinned, trying to cover his look of fear.

Bobby who was under John, but partly on top of Remy, looked at his girlfriend. "Jubilee? You think I'm Scott's clone?" He asked.

Peter who was on the top of the group, was looking at Kitty like she was insane. "Perhaps you Bobby, but me?" He asked.

Pietro thrashed around from under the weight of the others. "Hey!-I-totally-didn't-deserve-that!" He objected.

Remy, who had stopped wearing his sunglasses, was looking at Rogue in mock hurt. "You wound me deeply chere." He attempted to move his hand over his heart but it was currently stuck under someone else.

Lance had his elbows propped up, his face in his hands. "There is no way the door could have opened up on it's own. It totally goes against the rules of gravity."

Wanda raised a hand just above her shoulder, grinning at the ceiling. "Maybe hexing it, would explain it." She informed the group.

Rogue glared at the boys. "What I want to know is why you guys were crowded out there like a bunch of kids." She stared down at them.

Pietro tried to push Peter off of him, who currently was trying to free his foot from underneath of John.

The girls watched the boys struggle for a minute, who were currently having difficulties to untangle themselves from each other. Rogue shook her head in disappointment. "Honestly. Is it really so hard to get up after falling over?"

All the boys yelled at the same time. "Yes!"  
Rogue rolled her eyes and grinned. "Maybe this will motivate you to move your asses." She tugged off a glove and showed the boys her bare hand.

The boys struggled quickly for a minute. Finally they succeeded and ran away from the girls, terrified of all of them.

Wanda looked at Rogue, grinning. "You weren't really going to absorb them, were you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Rogue pulled the black glove back on her hand. "Course not! Like I want their perverted thoughts dancing around my mind." She snapped, looking at the others and winking.

Kitty sat back on the couch. "We going to finish looking at these pictures or what?" She asked.

Jubilee stretched and sat back down putting the box in her own lap. "Sure. I can look at these all night." She said, just to bug Rogue.

Rogue waved it off. "Just remember we have training in the morning."

Tabitha sat down, scowling. "Mr. Summer's can kiss my butt!"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I never really paid attention, but next chapter: last one and then the epilogue and preview. I want to thank you all my readers who have been loyal and read my many stories in the series. I know it's really long and it's about to get longer but I appreciate the fact you've stuck with me. Thanks again!!


	31. All The Things She Said

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Just Julia and Matt. The song is 'All The Things She Said' by T.A.T.U.**

* * *

All The Things She said

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

Rogue jumped in the air, earning herself a perfect position to kick Logan in the face. Logan, though, grabbed her foot and tossed her over his shoulder. Rogue hit the ground hard, spun over onto her back and looked up at Logan.

He was frowning. "You're not concentrating! I know you can do better then this! Now fight me!" He growled, charging at her.

Rogue jumped to her feet, but she couldn't help but think of what Irene had told her.

Logan sighed in disappointment. "Come on kid. You can do better then this. Just focus." He pleaded.

Rogue stared at the ground a minute. _This is ridiculous! I know Irene wasn't serious. That dumb prophecy will never come true._

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said.  
This is not enough ..._

Rogue remained kneeling on the ground. Logan sighed and turned away from Rogue, thinking she gave up. As soon as his back was turned Rogue's head snapped up and swung her feet underneath of her, kicking Logan in behind the knees. 

Logan fell kneeling on the ground. Rogue jumped up and landed on his back, shooting out a hand to grab his face. She was still wearing her gloves so she didn't absorb him.

Rogue began laughing. "Wasn't the first lesson you taught us 'Never turn your back on the enemy?'" She asked jokingly.

Jubilee, Kitty, Betsy and Hank, who were the only others outside began laughing along with Rogue. After a bit of hesitation, Logan did too.

Rogue slid off his back and stood up. Logan stood up too grinning. Rogue walked back to the small audience.

Logan began speaking. "See! That's what I want to see. No stupid slapping. That won't get you very far. Surprise me. Jubilation!" He yelled her name.

Jubilee stepped forward nervously, afraid of fighting the Wolverine. Logan motioned for Jubilee to start. "Come on! Attack me! You need to learn defences."

Jubilee was about to attack when Warren came running around the side of the Institute.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you, has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Logan held up a hand at Jubilee. "Hold on a sec." He stood up straight.

Warren walked right over to him. "Xavier's detected another presence on the grounds."

"Another presence?" Logan asked, not really believing a word Angel was saying.

Warren nodded and shot the students an uncertain look. "Yah. Apparently it just entered the grounds. He thinks it's a mutant. And a dangerous one at that." He added looking at the students in worry.

Kitty gasped. "Is it Apocalypse?" She asked.

Hank shook his furry head. "No, Apocalypse would make a grand entrance. Trust me, if it was Apocalypse, we'd already be dead." He 'reassured' her.

Warren shrugged. "That maybe true, but he still says he's dangerous. We should get back inside." He motioned with his head to the door.

Betsy nodded her head. "If you say so luv."

A voice yelled at them from the forest by them. "Wait just a minute! I'm not done what I'm supposed to do!"

The Brotherhood, who were by the small group of X-Men spun wildly in the direction of the voice. Mystique hissed out one word. "Stryfe!"

_I_ _keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where its just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

A man in a metal suit stepped out of the forest, his red eyes so sharp they could pierce through anyone's heart.

Rogue's heart nearly stopped. "You?!" She yelled.

Stryfe bowed mockingly. "Yes, me." He said sarcastically.

Logan looked between Rogue and the man that claimed to be called Stryfe. "Rogue? You know him?"

Rogue shook her head. "That's the guy that possessed me!" She wouldn't admit out loud, but right now she was terrified.

Stryfe clenched his hand, making a cracking noise in his knuckles. "That was my handy work. Did you like it? The serum should have been stronger, then it might have lasted longer. But..." He pulled a weird looking gun out of the loop of his brown leather belt. "I didn't come here to talk about that. I have work to do." He pointed the gun at Logan.

Rogue's head whipped around. "Logan! Look out!" She screeched in a high pitched voice, which anyone could clearly hear the fear.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said_

Logan popped his claws out and covered his face with them. "Shoot me if you want!" He yelled. "It won't affect me!"

Stryfe chuckled. "Very well." A gunshot rang out, and a weird blue ball hit Logan's chest. The blow knocked him over.

Logan writhed on the ground, his yells echoing across the grounds. The fear and pain in his eyes made everyone gasp in shock.

Logan laid on the ground, surrounded by the blue light for a few moments longer, before he suddenly began to fade from sight. A minute later he was gone, still in pain.

Tears stung Rogue's eyes. "Logan!" She turned to look at Stryfe. "Where is he? Bring him back!" She ordered, anger replaced her fear.

Stryfe pointed the gun at her. Rogue didn't care and charged at Stryfe. Without hesitation, he moved his had so the gun was pointed at Warren, who was standing a few feet away on the left side of him. That made Rogue stop. She wouldn't wish the pain Logan went through on anyone.

_All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough!_

Stryfe smirked. "Good girl. Just stay right there."

Rogue's eyes hardened. Everyone else that was outside, stood around, completely at a loss of what to do.

Betsy however was on a rampage. "Point that bloody gun somewhere else! Do not point it at my fiancée!"

Stryfe rolled his eyes, exasperated. Suddenly, Irene's warning came back to Rogue's head. _Two of your friends that have experienced something with you, that others haven't, are in danger. They will be attacked this Thursday. If their attacker succeeds in his mission, it will be the end of all of us! _Rogue squeezed her eyes shut to block out the memory. _That was just nonsense! It was a trick. There's no way it's real!_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

Rogue's eyes snapped open. "No! Don't shoot him!" Although she didn't want to believe it, she knew what Irene told her was true.

Stryfe's smirk widened. "Sorry, but I'm on higher orders. He was very specific." He grinned at Angel. "Don't fight, and it won't hurt a bit."

For the second time in two minutes, a gunshot rang out over the Institute's ground. The blue ball hit Warren. He writhed on the ground, going through the same thing Logan did.

Betsy crouched next to him. "Warren!" She screamed.

Warren's blue eyes flickered with fear, before he too faded away and was gone like Logan. Not knowing what to do, Betsy burst into tears.

Rogue stared shocked at the place Warren had disappeared. _Of course! Warren and Logan were both captured by Mr. Sinister! That's what she meant. _Then she shook her head.

Stryfe looked at Rogue, amused before holding up a hand and Rogue felt herself loose control over her body.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

Rogue felt her body being tugged in front of Stryfe. He wrapped his fingers over his palm, and she moved directly in front of his face. Rogue struggled, but it was hopeless. He was, after all, a telekinetic.

Rogue glared at him. "Put me down!" She hissed.

Stryfe smirked again. How Rogue would love to slap that look off his face. "I'll be back for you later." Rogue's heart stopped at the next word. "Death."

He made a pushing motion, and Rogue went flying back and her back hit a tree. Rogue fell to the ground in a heap. She felt tears pour from her eyes as she realized what had happened.

"Rogue!" A woman's voice called out to Rogue, but she wasn't paying attention.

Rogue shook her head, trying to think of something else, but it was impossible. _Oh God! Oh God! Warren and Logan are dead. _Rogue gripped the side of her head in panic, as she sobbed harder.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

"Rogue!" This time, Rogue heard the woman and looked up into the yellow eyes of Mystique. "Rogue, my child, are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

Rogue nodded her head once, gasping for air. "Yah. I'm okay." Then she realized who she was talking too. She shrugged Mystique's hand off her back.

Mystique slid her hand off Rogue's back and went to wrap an arm around her shoulder, to give her a comforting hug. Rogue pulled away harshly. "Leave me alone Mystique!" She snapped.

Mystique's eyes filled with pain and sadness. "Please Rogue-"

Rogue slapped her hand away. "No! You had years. You betrayed me. I'm tired of listening to you. You and Irene!" She added the last bit, glaring at her adoptive mother.

Raven turned from scaly blue to that of a soft cream colour and her red hair to a short shoulder length black. "Surely you can't be mad at the woman that took care of you when you had no one to go too." She whispered.

Rogue shuffled away from her. "I'd have been better off without you." She said bitterly.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said_

Raven watched her slink away from her. "Please Rogue. Just listen to me. We can find them." She held out her hand, offering it to Rogue.

Rogue stumbled to her feet. "No you can't. You know why?" She leaned in close before yelling. "Because they're dead!" Tears formed in her eyes. "And I was too stupid to pay attention to Irene!" New tears trickled down her cheeks and nose. "Even when she told me, I didn't believe her. Thought it was all some trick to gain my trust. And I have every right to be angry at her. And you. Especially you. You tried to murder me." She said, her voice pleading and straining.

"Rogue. That wasn't me. It was-"

Rogue cut her off again, laughing harshly. "Magneto? You know you had so many chances to just walk away. Believe me. I saw twenty of them. Probably more. And you stuck to him like you were glued at the hip."

Rogue turned away from Mystique. Kitty and Jubilee were crying softly, but Betsy was out right sobbing, screaming for Warren, her Angel, to come back. The Brotherhood were looking down right puzzled and looking at one another for help. Beast was looking at Rogue, like he was shocked after making a huge discovery.

Rogue turned back at Mystique to see tears coming from her eyes too. Rogue sighed. "Sorry, but you're too late." She whispered before turning her back on her again.

_All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

There was a BAMF and Rogue turned her head to see her brother appear. "Mein Gott! What's going on out here?" He asked, looking around and noticing all the sad, distressed faces.

Rogue looked at the ground then muttered. "Logan and Warren... they're... dead..."

Betsy was on her feet, and towering over Rogue in a flash. "You don't say that!" She screamed, slapping Rogue across the face. "Warren's not dead. He's just hiding! He'll be back!" She said, her voice straining as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Rogue glared at Betsy, a red handprint on her cheek. "Then where is he?" She exploded. "When will they be back?!" She screamed.

Betsy burst out crying and sunk to her knees. "I don't know!" She wailed.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

Rogue turned her head away as she felt tears form again. Betsy's sobs tore her heart into pieces. Logan and Warren were gone. There was a chance they were still alive, but after seeing what happened, it seemed unlikely.

All the X-Men came running out of the mansion, all dresses in uniforms and looking ready for a battle. _Too late._ Rogue sighed in her head.

Jean gave her a curious look. Rogue's eyes went huge. _Is she reading my thoughts?_ It wasn't a surprise when she got an answer from Jean back Yes. Rogue watched as Scott took in everything.

"What happened?" He asked in a commanding voice.

Rogue directed her answer to Jean. "It was Stryfe. He came and shot Logan and Warren with some blue balls. It made them disappear." Rogue's eyes turned pink from unshed tears when Jean gasped.

_All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

Hank stepped forward being the voice of reason. "Let's be logical for a minute." He said, in the tone that suggested he was about to point something out. "Apocalypse doesn't kill before he has his horsemen. We know that was one of his henchmen, Stryfe. I think we have every right to believe Logan and Warren aren't dead yet." He said, finally getting to his point.

"If their not dead yet, then where are they?" Yuriko retorted.

Hank began speaking again. "At Apocalypse's base of operations."

"Tibet?" Rogue asked, assuming that was the place since it was where his tomb was located.

Xavier wheeled next to Hank. "No not Tibet. That would be too obvious. It's probably a place we'd never think to look." He stared at the ground in deep thought.

X-23 stepped next to Betsy. "What I want to know is why would Apocalypse keep Warren and Logan alive? I mean, wouldn't they just be some kind of threat?" She asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Hank rubbed a hand through his blue hair. "Not exactly. In fact they would be powerful allies, wouldn't they?" He left the question hanging.

Danielle seemed the only one brave enough to break it. "What? You think _their_ going to be his horsemen?" She asked, shocked.

Hank shook his head. "I don't think. I know. They are to be two of his horsemen." He paused before adding. "And I think it's safe to say we know who his third one is."

Hank, Jean and Xavier all turned their heads to look at a startled Rogue.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

Kurt whispered. "Schwester?"

Remy gasped. "Chere?"

"Me?!" Rogue squeaked out. Everyone else had followed Hank's gaze and knew he was looking at Rogue. Rogue felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach. "It can't be me!" She shook her head. "Of course it's not me."

Jubilee and Kitty took a step away from Rogue, like they were suddenly frightened of her. Rogue snorted. "This is ridiculous! Apocalypse has already used me. He doesn't need me anymore. I mean Stryfe did try to kill me!" She tried to reason.

"Tell me Rogue." Hank said. "What did Stryfe just say to you. No more then ten minutes ago?" He asked, his pale eyes boring into Rogue's own green.

Rogue lowered her head. Hank had heard. She didn't need to answer his question. Her action proved to be answer in itself. "Death." She whispered.

Xavier began speaking, to break part of the awkwardness. "We must make sure Stryfe doesn't succeed in collecting his next two horsemen. If he does, it may very well be the end of us."

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

"But we only know who one of them are!" Jubilee whined. "We don't know who the fourth one is! How are supposed to protect the two mutants from becoming horsemen if we don't know who one of them is?!" She yelled.

Xavier was in deep thought. "We have to look at the possibilities. But later. It is safe to say that Rogue won't be attacked tonight. But we'll have to be on guard at all times." He gave everyone a stern glance. Everyone nodded their head in turn.

He sighed and the meeting broke up. Everyone turned and walked back to the mansion, suddenly exhausted from the day's events.

"And Rogue?" Rogue turned around to see Xavier and Hank side by side, frowning at her. "No leaving the Institute's grounds."

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head_

Rogue nodded in understanding. "Yes, Professor." She mumbled before turning back to the school. She saw Remy standing, looking uncertain. Rogue walked past him. "Do you need something?" She asked sourly, as he followed her.

Remy shrugged. "Non. You okay?"

Rogue laughed bitterly. "Oh yah! I'm great!" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Except for the fact that two of my friends are gone and are being possessed by some bastard bent on world domination. Oh! And don't forget the fact he's after me, so I pretty much have to lock myself inside the Institute until he's taken care of." Rogue snorted. "Other then that I'm wonderful. How about you Cajun?"

Remy spoke in a serious voice. "That's not funny, chere."

Rogue gave a small laugh of annoyance. "It wasn't supposed to be." She muttered, walking faster. Remy stopped walking and watched Rogue walk away.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough_

It was so unfair. Apocalypse was taking Rogue's friends away. Not only that, but now he was after her.

_Why me? Why does everything bad happen to me? _She felt like bawling until she had no more tears to shed, and then crying some more. She wished there was some way she could make everything better. Some way to stop Apocalypse.

Then it came to her. _Irene said I have the potential to be the strongest mutant. I'm as strong as he is._ She smirked. She had the same powers as him. She could manipulate metal, read minds, make fire, teleport, run through walls, turn her skin into metal, change the weather and so much more.

Rogue nearly began laughing, but didn't. It would seem weird to be laughing at a time like this, so Rogue just stuck with smirking. _I'll kill Apocalypse._

_All the things she said..._

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Cliff-hanger. Oh my God, you guys probably hate me. You'll hate me more when I tell you I'm taking a break from the series. I'll post the epilogue and preview then go on my break. I have some other stories I want to work on and complete before continuing this. 


	32. Epilogue & Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. **

* * *

Epilogue

His eyes snapped open, and he felt a small jolt go through his body. "Ah!" He gasped in a tired, strained voice.

The jolt was quick, but painful. He breathed heavily for a moment before rolling over and taking in his surroundings. He growled in frustration. He was in a bloody cage. He stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in his back. The cage, however small it was, still gave him enough room to stand and lie down. That was about it.

There was nothing in it except for him. Even outside the cage there wasn't a thing. Another cage, and a door in a stone room. The room was dark except for one dim light above the door.

A blinding flash of blue light erupted from the other cage. The man covered his face with his arms as the blue light sent out shock waves. A minute later and the light disappeared, leaving a blonde man in it's wake. The blonde looked as though he were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he jolted awake with a gasp.

The other man recognized him. "Warren!" He hissed, not wanting to attract attention, in case someone was standing outside the door.

Warren sat up, rubbing the back of his head, oblivious to the fact his name had been called.

"Warren!" He snarled, a little louder.

Warren's head whipped around and saw the man in the other cage. "Logan?" Then he breathed out. "Thank God." He took in the stone room and the emptiness in two seconds. "Where are we?"

Logan shook his head. "No clue."

Warren rubbed the back of his head again. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" He asked nervously.

Logan shook his head, hanging it in annoyance. "I don't know." He looked back up. "But it can't be good."

The door swung open to reveal the same man in a metal suit. "Of course it'll be good... just not for you."

Warren was on his feet in an instant. "What do you want with us? Let us go!" He ordered. His eyes hardened at Stryfe.

Stryfe smirked and stepped into the room. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He chuckled and stretched his left hand to the door. "Presenting, the most powerful mutant to walk the Earth. Apocalypse!"

The seven foot man stepped into the room, arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes narrowed as he took in the two before him. "My minions." He said in a booming voice that nearly shook the room.

Warren took a nervous pace back. "What?" He choked out.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Minions? You think we'd join sides with you?" He asked, face frowning at Apocalypse's words.

Apocalypse smirked. "Yes. Given the right motivation." His blue eyes glowed brightly, his eyes never straying from Logan.

Logan grabbed his head, falling to his knees. He gasped in pain. "Ah!"

Warren's eyes were huge. "Logan! No! Fight it! Fight him!" He tried to encourage his team mate.

Logan's grip tightened and just as quickly as it had started it was over. He slowly released his head and stood up, opening his eyes to show off blood red eyes. He was grinning and laughing quietly.

Apocalypse raised his hand and the metal door on the cage swung open. "Are you ready War?" He asked, looking at his new minion. War nodded, still smirking.

Warren watched in shock as Logan, newly named 'War' left the room with Apocalypse and Stryfe. "Oh no, Logan." Warren breathed. He slumped to the ground. Soon, that would be his fate. He just knew it.

* * *

A/N: OH NO!!! Logan's evil now! And I'm going to give you guys the preview for the next story:

_Everyone filed slowly out of the room. Xavier watched then as a second thought called Rogue back._

_The southerner turned and walked back to him. "Yes Professor?"_

_He smiled. "A week has been up for quite sometime. I believe it's time for me to give you your power back." He moved to put his hands on either side of her head. _

_Rogue took a step back. "Maybe it's best you don't." She said, voice panicky. _

_Xavier lowered his hands and looked at Rogue curiously. "Why? I thought you'd be excited to get your powers back." He smiled at the small joke._

_Rogue smiled briefly. "It's not that... I'm just... thinking ahead." She trailed of uncertainly. _

_Xavier looked at Rogue. "Please explain what you mean." His voice kind._

_Rogue fidgeted with her fingers, looking at them like they were suddenly highly fascinating. "See, if I absorb someone now, I have their powers for only a few minutes. If I go back to the way I was, I can use everyone's power whenever." She looked into his wise eyes. "So if Stryfe gets me when I'm like this, it's not so dangerous for you guys, I mean I'd have to touch you in order to be dangerous. If they catch me while I'm like I used to be, I could kill all you guys in five minutes... maybe even less than that." _

Kind of a weird preview, but anyways, it's what you're getting. Anyways, like I said before, I'l going to take a break. It shouldn't be any longer than a month. I just want to work on a few other stories and I have some good ideas for other stories, so I want to write some new ones. Plus with all my homework and stuff, it's hard to write so many stories at once AND keep up in school (how I've been doing it so far, I have no idea). So yah, I hope you understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll see you all in a month (or less!) Bye! Lots and lots of love! xxbluewingsxx


End file.
